Diários do Vampiro: Reunião Sombria
by Dreime
Summary: Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estão de volta a Fell s Church para investigar acontecimentos peculiares e perigosos que voltam a assustar a cidade. Lá, a turma toda se reúne e enfrenta o mal junto – mais uma vez.
1. Capitulo 1

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Reunião Sombria **_(Dark Reunion)_

**O Confronto Final... O Último Beijo Fatal**

Kagome

Agora ela se levanta dos mortos para recriar o poderoso trio de vampiros.

Inuyasha

Chamado por Kagome, ele faz uma promessa a ela e luta o mal mais terrível que ele já enfrentou.

Sesshoumaru

Juntando-se ao irmão que uma vez já chamara de inimigo, Sesshoumaru batalha esse novo terror com força, esperteza e um charme mortal.

**Capitulo Um**

- As coisas podem ser como eram antes – disse Ayame com fervor, estendendo o braço para apertar a mão de Rin.

Mas não era certo. Nada poderia ser como antes que Kagome morresse. Nada. E Rin tinha sérias dúvidas sobre aquela festa que Ayame tentava organizar. Uma vaga sensação incomoda na boca do estômago lhe indicava que por algum motivo aquela era uma idéia muito, mas muito ruim.

- O aniversário de Sango já passou. – disse. – Foi no sábado passado. Mas não teve uma festa, não uma festa de verdade como esta. Temos a noite toda; meus pais não voltarão até o domingo pela manhã. Vamos, Rin. Pense só a surpresa que ela vai levar. "Ah, sim, já sei que ela irá se surpreender", pensou Rin. "A surpresa será tanta que provavelmente me matará depois."

- Olha Ayame, o motivo pelo qual Sango não deu uma festa é que ainda não tem tanta vontade de fazer festas. Parece… falta de respeito de certo modo…

- Mas isso é um equivoco. Kagome queria que nos divertíssemos, sei que queria. Ela adorava festas. E odiaria nos ver aqui sentadas e chorando por ela seis meses depois de que ela nos deixou.

Ayame se inclinou para frente, com seus olhos verdes normalmente felinos veementes e persuasivos. Não havia nenhum artifício neles agora, nenhuma das costumeiras manipulações asquerosas de Ayame. Rin se dava conta de que o que ela dizia era sério.

- Quero que voltemos a ser amigas como éramos antes – disse Ayame. – Sempre comemoramos nossos aniversários juntas só nós quatro, lembra? E lembra que os garotos sempre tentavam entrar nas nossas festas? Pergunto-me se tentarão esse ano.

Rin sentiu que perdera o controle da situação. "Isso é uma má idéia, isso é uma má idéia", pensou. Mas Ayame continuava falando, mostrando-se sonhadora e quase romântica enquanto falava dos felizes velhos tempos, e Rin não tinha coragem de dizer que os felizes velhos tempos estavam tão mortos como a música de discoteca.

- Mas agora nem sequer somos quatro. Três não são uma grande festa – protestou debilmente quando teve oportunidade de dizer algo. -Vou convidar Kanna Carson também. Sango vai gostar, não é? Rin teve que admitir que sim. Todos gostavam de Kanna. Mas ainda assim, Ayame tinha que compreender que as coisas não podiam ser como eram antes. Alguém não podia simplesmente substituir Kagome por Kanna Carson e dizer: Agora sim, está tudo resolvido. "Mas, como explico isso para Ayame?", pensou Rin, e de improviso supôs.

- Vamos convidar Kaguya Bennet – disse. Ayame a olhou atônita.

- Kaguya Bennett? Deve estar brincando. Convidar essa louca que tirou a roupa na frente de metade da escola? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?

- Exatamente devido a tudo que aconteceu – disse Rin com firmeza. – Olhe, sei que ela nunca esteve em nosso grupo, mas ela não está com o grupo dos pirados; eles não a querem, e ela está assustada com as mortes. Ela precisa de amigos. Nós precisamos de pessoas. Vamos convidá-la. Por um momento, Ayame pareceu impotentemente frustrada. Rin levantou o queixo, pôs as mãos na cintura e esperou. Finalmente, Ayame suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Vou convidá-la. Mas você tem que levar Sango a minha casa no sábado à noite. E Rin… se assegure de que ela não tem idéia do que está acontecendo. Realmente quero que isto seja uma surpresa.

- Ah, vai ser – disse ela, sombria. Não estava preparada para a repentina luz que apareceu no rosto de Ayame nem para a impulsiva calidez de seu abraço.

- Fico muito feliz que esteja vendo as coisas como eu – disse Ayame. – E será magnífico para todas nós voltar a estar juntas.

"Você não entende nada", se disse Rin, atordoada enquanto Ayame se afastava. "Como faço para explicar? Dar um soco nela?" E então pensou: Céus, agora tenho que contar a Sango.

Mas ao chegar ao final do dia decidiu que talvez Sango não precisasse que lhe contassem. Ayame queria Sango surpresa; bom, talvez Rin devesse entregar uma Sango surpresa. Desse modo, ao menos Sango não teria que se preocupar por isso antecipadamente. "Sim", concluiu Rin, "provavelmente o mais certo seria não contar nada a Sango."

"E quem sabe", escreveu em seu diário a sexta à noite. "Talvez esteja sendo muito dura com Ayame. Talvez lamente de verdade todas as coisas que nos fez, como querer humilhar Kagome na frente de toda a cidade e tentar que acusassem Inuyasha por assassinato. Talvez Ayame amadureceu desde então e aprendeu a pensar em alguém que não seja ela mesma. Talvez nós iremos realmente nos divertir na festa."

"E talvez os extraterrestres me seqüestrem antes de amanhã pela tarde", pensou enquanto fechava o diário. Só lhe restava à esperança.

O diário era um caderno branco, barato da loja local com um desenho de flores pequenas na capa. Não tinha começado a escrevê-lo até que Kagome morrera, mas ela já estava ligeiramente viciada nele. Era o único lugar onde podia dizer qualquer coisa que quisesse sem que as pessoas se mostrassem escandalizadas e exclamassem: Rin McCullough! Ou Céus, Rin!

Ainda pensava em Kagome quando apagou a luz e se pôs embaixo dos lençóis.

Estava sentada em uma exuberante erva muito cuidada que se estendia até onde alcançava sua vista em todas direções. O céu era de um azul impecável, o ar cálido e perfumado. Os pássaros cantavam.

- Fico muito feliz por ter vindo – disse Kagome.

- Ah, sim – disse Rin. – Bom naturalmente, eu também. Claro – voltou a olhar a seu redor e então rapidamente para Kagome de novo.

- Mais chá? Havia uma xícara de chá na mão de Rin, fina e frágil como porcelana.

- Sim… claro. Obrigada. Kagome estava com um vestido do século XVIII de musselina branca transparente que colava nela, mostrando o quão magra era. Ela tomou o chá com precisão, sem derramar uma gota.

- Quer um rato?

- Um que?

- Digo, se você quer sanduíches com o seu chá.

- Ah. Um sanduíche. Sim. Fantástico. Era de pepino finamente cortado com maionese sobre um delicioso quadrado pão branco.

Sem a casca.

Toda a cena era tão cintilante e linda como uma pintura de Seurat. "Warm Springs", era onde estávamos. "O velho lugar de piquenique", pensou Rin. "Mas sem dúvida teremos coisas muito mais importantes que discutir que o chá."

- Quem penteia seus cabelos estes dias? – perguntou, pois Kagome nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer por si mesma.

- Você gosta? Kagome aproximou uma mão a sedosa massa dourado-pálido que levava recolhida no pescoço.

- Está perfeito – disse Rin, falando como sua mãe em um jantar de As Filhas da Revolução Americana.

- Bom, o cabelo é importante, você sabe – disse Kagome. Os olhos brilhavam com um azul mais profundo que o do céu, um azul lápis-lazúli. Rin tocou nos próprios cabelos ondulados avermelhados, inconscientemente.

- E é claro, o sangue também é importante – disse Kagome.

- Sangue? Ah… Sim, claro – disse Rin, atordoada. Não tinha nem idéia do que Kagome falava, e se sentia como se tivesse sobre uma corda frouxa por cima de jacarés.

- Sim, o sangue é importante, eu sei – consentiu com a voz débil. -Outro sanduíche?

- Obrigada.

Era de queijo com tomate. Kagome escolheu um para ela e o mordeu com delicadeza. Rin a observou sentindo que a inquietude aumentava em seu interior por momentos, e então… E então viu o barro que derramava das bordas do sanduíche.

O que… que é isso?

O horror tornou aguda sua voz. Pela primeira vez, o sonho parecia um sonho, e descobriu que não podia se mover, que só podia falar entrecortadamente e olhar com olhos desorbitados. Uma grossa goteira de algo marrom caiu do sanduíche de Kagome sobre o pano de quadros. Era barro, sem dúvida alguma.

- Kagome… Kagome, o que…?

- Ah, todos comemos isto aqui embaixo.

Kagome sorriu com dentes manchados de marrom. Só que a voz não era a de Kagome; era feia e distorcida e era a voz de um homem.

- Você também vai. O ar já não era cálido e perfumado; era quente e tinha a doentia doçura do odor de lixo em decomposição. Havia fossas escuras na erva verde que na verdade não estava bem cuidada, mas selvagem e cheia de erros. Aquilo não era Warm Springs. Estava no velho cemitério. Como podia não ter notado? Só que as tumbas eram recentes.

- Outro sanduíche? – ofereceu Kagome e lançou uma risada obscena.

Rin abaixou o olhar para o sanduíche meio comido que ela segurava e gritou. Pendurado de um lado havia um fibroso rabo castanho. O lançou com todas suas forças contra uma lápide onde chocou com um ruído brando. Então se pôs de pé, a ponto de vomitar, limpou os dedos freneticamente contra o jeans.

- Ainda não pode ir. Os outros logo chegarão.

- Outro rato? – disse Kagome, e disparou uma risada obscena. O rosto de Kagome mudava; já tinha perdido os cabelos e a pele se tornava cinza e coreosa. Coisas se moviam na bandeja de sanduíches e nas fossas recém cavadas. Rin não queria ver nenhuma delas; pensou que ficaria louca se olhasse.

- Você não é Kagome – gritou e correu.

O vento lançava os cabelos contra os olhos e não podia ver se sua perseguidora estava atrás dela; podia senti-la bem atrás. "Alcance a ponte", pensou e então se chocou contra algo.

-Tenho estado esperando por você – disse a coisa que levava o vestido de Kagome, a coisa cinzenta e esquelética com longos dentes retorcidos. – Me escute, Rin – a segurava com terrível força. -Você não é Kagome! Você não é Kagome!

- Me escute, Rin!

Era a voz de Kagome. A autentica voz de Kagome, não obscenamente divertida nem grossa nem feia, mas sim urgente. Provinha de algum lugar atrás de Rin e varreu o sonho como um vento frio e puro.

- Rin, me escute rápido…

As coisas se fundiam. As mãos ossudas sobre os braços de Rin, o cemitério rastejante, o rançoso ar quente. Por um momento, a voz de Kagome soou nítida, mas intermitentemente como uma chamada de longa distancia com uma conexão defeituosa.

-… Ele está distorcendo as coisas, as mudando. Não sou tão forte como ele… - Rin perdeu algumas palavras. -… Mas isto é importante. Você tem que encontrar… agora mesmo – a voz se desvanecia.

- Kagome, não ouço você! Kagome!

-… Um feitiço fácil, só dois ingredientes, os que já disse a você…

- Kagome!

Rin continuava gritando quando voltou de uma vez, muito tensa, na cama.

**N/A: Oi gente, depois de hum... Não seu quando dias voltei trazendo o quarto! Talvez não de (a tecla do til e do circunflexo não funciona) para postar todos os dias, mas assim que possível postarei. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Tchauzinho até aproxima. o/**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo Dois**

- E isso é tudo o que lembro – disse Rin quando ela e Sango caminharam até a rua do Girassol entre as filas de altas casas vitorianas.

- Mas, era definitivamente Kagome?

- Sim, e estava tentando me dizer algo. Mas essa é a parte que não estava clara, mas era importante, muito importante. O que você acha?

- Sanduíches de rato e tumbas abertas? – Sango arqueou elegantemente uma sobrancelha. – Acho que está conseguindo misturar Stephen King com Lewis Carroll.

Rin achou que ela tinha razão. Mas o sonho ainda a incomodava; a tinha incomodado o dia todo, o bastante para ocupar sua mente desde cedo. Agora, quando ela e Sango se aproximavam da casa de Ayame, as antigas lembranças voltavam com a vingança.

"Realmente devia ter dito a Sango sobre isto", disse a si, enquanto lançava um olhar à garota mais alta. Simplesmente não devia permitir Sango andar por aí desprevenida…

Sango procurava as janelas acendidas da Rainha Anne House com um suspiro.

- Você realmente precisa desses brincos hoje à noite?

- Sim, preciso deles; sim, absolutamente – agora era tarde demais. Podia ter feito tão bem isso. – Você vai amar quando os ver – acrescentou ela enquanto escutava a nota de esperança e o desespero em sua própria voz.

Sango fez uma pausa e seus olhos escuros perspicazes investigaram o rosto de Rin curiosamente. Então bate una porta.

-Espero que Ayame não esteja em casa hoje a noite. Nós poderíamos terminar atracadas como lá.

- Ayame fica em casa em um sábado a noite? Não seja ridícula – Rin estava segurando sua respiração por muito tempo; estava começando a se sentir tonta. Seu riso tiritante saiu quebrado e falso. – Isso é um conceito – continuou um pouco histérica quando Sango disse:

- Acho que não tem ninguém em casa – e girou os calcanhares. Possuída por um leve impulso louco, Rin emendou:

- Te peguei...

Com a mão na maçaneta da porta, Sango se deteve e virou para olhá-la.

- Rin – disse quietamente – tem estado inalando ozônio?

- Não – sem entusiasmo, Rin agarrou o braço de Sango e buscou seus olhos urgentemente. A porta estaca se abrindo só. – Ah, Deus, Sango, por favor, não me mate...

- Surpresa! – gritaram três vozes.

- Sorria – Rin sussurrou, e empurrando o corpo repentinamente resistente de sua amiga através da porta até a sala iluminada cheia de ruídos e chuva de confetes. Disse ferozmente com os dentes apertados. – Me mate depois, eu mereço, mas agora sorria.

Havia balões do tipo mais caro, Mylar, e uma montanha de presentes de frente para a mesa de café. Inclusive um arranjo de flores, que Rin notara que parecia com as orquídeas do lenço de pescoço de Ayame. Era um Hermes seda com o plano de videiras e folhas.

"Aposto que acabará levando uma dessas orquídeas em seu cabelo", pensou Rin. Os olhos azuis de Kanna Carson estavam um pouco ansiosos, e seu sorriso vacilante.

- Espero que você não tenha planos para esta noite, Sango – disse.

- Nada que não possa quebrar com um pé de cabra – respondeu Sango. Mas ela sorriu e Rin estava relaxada. Kanna tinha sido a Princesa do Regresso na corte de Kagome, junto a Rin, Sango e Ayame. Ela era a única garota na escola, além de Rin e Sango que apoiaram Kagome quando todos os outros tinham virado as costas a ela. No enterro de Kagome, ela dissera que Kagome sempre seria a única rainha de Robert E. Lee, e tinha cedido sua própria nomeação para Rainha da Neve em memória de Kagome. Ninguém podia odiar Kanna. "O pior já tinha acabado", pensava Rin.

- Quero uma foto nossa no sofá – disse Ayame enquanto se posicionava atrás do arranjo de flores. – Kaguya, pegue, quer?

Kaguya Bennett tinha estado de pé e em silêncio, sem ser notada. Disse:

- Ah, claro – e nervosamente ajeitou o cabelo castanho longo e leve para afastá-lo de seus olhos quando pegou a câmera. "Como se fosse uma amável servente", pensou Rin, e então o flash a deslumbrou.

Com a foto impressa Kanna e Ayame riram e falaram sobre a cortesia seca de Sango. Rin notou algo mais. Era uma foto boa; Ayame olhou atordoadas seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e brilhante e o verde pálido das orquídeas diante dela. E Sango, com um olhar resignado, irônico e obscuramente bonito, e uma cabeça mais abaixo que as outras, estava ela, com seus cachos vermelhos despenteados e uma expressão tímida no rosto. Mas a coisa estranha era a figura ao lado dela no sofá. Era Kanna, claro que era Kanna, mas por um momento o cabelo negro e os olhos azuis pareciam pertencer a alguém mais. Olhando-a urgentemente, a ponto de dizer algo importante. Rin franziu o cenho para a fotografia enquanto pestanejava rapidamente. A imagem nadou na frente dela, e um calafrio inquietante percorreu suas costas.

Não, só era Kanna na foto. Ela deve ter ficado louca durante um minuto, ou algo aceitou o desejo de Ayame.

- Todas juntas outra vez.

- Eu vou tirar – disse ela enquanto saltava. – Senta Kaguya, se ajeite. Não, mais longe, longe... Ali! – Todos os movimentos de Kaguya eram rápidos e leves e nervosos.

Quando o flash se foi, se comportou como um animal assustado pronto para fugir. Ayame deu uma olhada na foto, se levantou e se dirigiu até a cozinha.

- Estamos fazendo um substituto de bolo – disse. – Estou fazendo minha própria versão de Morte por Chocolate. Venha, vocês tem que me ajudar a fundir o doce de chocolate.

Kanna a seguiu, e depois de uma pausa incerta, Kaguya também.

Os últimos rastros da expressão agradável de Sango se evaporaram e ela se virou para Rin.

- Devia ter me dito.

- Eu sei – Rin abaixou sua cabeça docilmente por um minuto. Então sorriu abertamente. – Mas aí não teria vindo e nós não estaríamos tendo a Morte por Chocolate.

-E isso faz que tudo vala a pena?

- Bem, ajuda – disse Rin, com um ar razoável. – E realmente, não é ruim. Ayame está tentando ser agradável, e é bom para Kaguya sair ao menos uma vez da casa...

- Não parece lhe agradar nem que seja bom para ela – disse Sango bruscamente. – Parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Bem, é provável que simplesmente esteja nervosa – na opinião de Rin, Kaguya tinha razão para estar nervosa. Tinha passado quase todo o outono anterior catatônica, sem ser dona de sua vontade, já que sua mente era manejada por um poder que ela não entendia. Ninguém esperava que saísse do transe tão rápido. Sango tinha o olhar frio.

- Pelo menos – Rin disse consoladoramente -, não é seu verdadeiro aniversário. Sango pegou a câmera e negou com a cabeça. Ainda com o olhar frio olhou para suas mãos e disse:

- Mas é.

- O que? – Rin a olhou fixamente e então perguntou estremecida.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que é meu aniversário de verdade. A mãe de Ayame deve ter dito a ela; ela e minha mãe são amigas há muito tempo.

- Sango, do que está falando? Seu aniversário foi na semana passada, 30 de maio.

- Não, não era. É hoje, 6 de junho. É verdade; está em minha carteira de motorista e tudo. Meus pais começaram comemorando uma semana antes porque 6 de junho também era perturbador para eles. Era o dia que meu avô foi atacado e ficou louco – como Rin abriu a boca, incapaz de falar, serenamente continuou. – Ele tentou matar minha avó, você sabe. Também tentou me matar – Sango pôs a câmera cuidadosamente no centro exato da mesa de cadê. – Devemos entrar na cozinha – disse quietamente. – Sinto cheiro de chocolate.

Rin ainda estava paralisada, mas sua mente estava começando a trabalhar de novo. Vagamente, lembrou que Sango falava sobre isso antes, mas não lhe havia dito toda a verdade antes. E não tinha dito quando tudo tinha passado.

- Atacar, quer dizer como Kaguya foi atacada – Rin conseguiu dizer. Não podia dizer sobre o mundo dos vampiros, mas soube que Sango a havia entendido.

- Como atacaram Kaguya – confirmou Sango. – Venha – continuou, mas quietamente. – Elas estão esperando por nós. Não quis perturbar você.

Sango não quer que eu fique perturbada, então eu não vou ficar perturbada, pensou Rin, o doce de chocolate quente jogado em cima do bolo de chocolate e sorvete de chocolate. Mesmo tendo sido amigas desde pequenas e ela nunca me disse esse segredo antes.

Por um momento sua pele se esfriou e as palavras vieram flutuando fora das escuras esquinas de sua mente. Ninguém é o que parece. Tinha sido advertida ano passado pela voz de Honoria Fell que falava através dela, e a profecia acabara sendo o Outro Poder e uma experiência horrível. O que não tinha acabado ainda?

Então Rin agitou sua cabeça de forma determinada. Não podia pensar naquilo agora; tinha que pensar sobre a festa. E me assegurarei que será uma boa festa e que todas nós fiquemos bem de algum modo, pensou.

Era estranho, mas não difícil. Sango e Kaguya não falavam muito no começo, mas Rin foi gentil com Kaguya, e Sango não pôde resistir ao monte de presentes brilhantemente embalados na mesa. Quando abriu o último todas falavam e riam. O humor de trégua e tolerância continuou quando passaram para o quarto de Ayame para examinar as roupas e CDs e álbuns de fotografias. Perto da meia-noite se deitaram para dormir nas bolsas, e ainda conversavam.

- O que está acontecendo com Miroku esses dias? – Kanna perguntou a Sango.

Miroku Saltzman era namorado de Sango. Um estudante graduado da Universidade Duke que se especializou na parapsicologia e o tinham levado a Fell‟s Church ano passado quando os ataques de vampiro começaram. Mesmo tendo iniciado como inimigo, terminou como um aliado e amigo.

- Ele está na Rússia – disse Sango. – A Perestróica, sabe? Está lá investigando o que estavam acontecendo com os psíquicos durante a Guerra Fria.

- Quando volta? – perguntou Ayame.

Era uma pergunta que Rin teria gostado de perguntar para Sango. Porque Miroku tinha quase quatro anos a mais, Sango tinha lhe dito que esperariam até depois da graduação para falar sobre seu futuro. Mas agora Sango fazia dezoito anos, lembrou-se Rin, e a graduação será em duas semanas. O que irá acontecer depois disso?

- Não decidi – disse Sango. – Miroku quer que eu vá para Duke e eu fui aceita lá, mas não estou certa. Tenho que pensar.

Rin estava feliz. Queria que Sango fosse para a Universidade Boone Junior com ela, e não que fosse se casar ou mesmo se comprometer. Era bobo decidir isso sendo tão jovem. A própria Rin estava contente nesse campo de conhecimento com um garoto ou outro. Conseguiu relacionamentos sem dificuldades e os superou facilmente.

- Até agora nunca vi um que permanecesse fiel – disse ela agora. Todas a olharam rapidamente.

O queixo de Kanna estava descansando em seus pulsos quando perguntou:

- Nem mesmo Inuyasha?

Rin devia ter sabido. Com a única luz da lâmpada do lado da cama escura e o único ruído era o sussurro dês novas folhas nos salgueiros chorões que estavam do lado de fora, era inevitável que a conversa não se voltasse a Inuyasha... E a Kagome.

Inuyasha Salvatore e Kagome Higurashi já eram um tipo de lenda na cidade, como Romeu e Julieta. Quando Inuyasha tinha vindo para Fell‟s Church, cada garota o queria. E Kagome, a garota mais bonita, mais popular, mais inacessível da escola, o queria também. Só depois de que o tinha conseguido, compreendeu o perigo. Inuyasha não era o que parecia, ele tinha um segredo mais sombrio que se podia supor. E tinha um irmão, Sesshoumaru, ainda mais misterioso e perigoso que ele. Kagome tinha se envolvido com os dois irmãos enquanto amava Inuyasha se sentia irresistivelmente atraída pela rusticidade de Sesshoumaru. No fim morreu para salva-los, e para redimir seu amor.

- Talvez Inuyasha... Se você é Kagome – murmurou Rin enquanto fazia o ponto. A atmosfera tinha mudado. Foi quieta no momento, um pouco triste, simplesmente correto para confidencias tarde da noite.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que ela se foi – disse Kanna quietamente enquanto agitava sua cabeça e fechava seus olhos. – Tinha mais vida que as outras pessoas.

- Sua chama era a mais luminosa – disse Sango enquanto olhava fixamente as figuras no teto emitidas pela lâmpada cor-de-rosa e dourada. Sua voz era suave, mas intensa e pareceu a Rin que essas palavras descreveram bem Kagome, algo que ela vida escutou.

- Houve tempos que eu a odiei, mas nunca pôde ignorá-la – disse Ayame, seus olhos verdes se estreitaram ante a memória. – Não era alguém que se podia ignorar.

- Uma coisa que aprendi com sua morte – disse Kanna – é que pode acontecer com qualquer uma de nós. Não podemos perder tempo na vida porque nunca sabemos quanto tempo temos.

- Podia ser sessenta anos ou sessenta minutos – Kaguya concordou em voz baixa. – Qualquer uma de nós podia ter morrido naquela noite.

Rin se remexeu perturbada. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Kanna repetiu:

- Ainda não posso acreditar que ela realmente se foi. Às vezes sinto que está em algum lugar por perto.

-Ah, também sinto isso – disse Rin, distraída. Uma imagem de Warm Springs lhe veio à mente, e por um momento parecia mais vívido que o quarto escuro de Ayame.

- Ontem à noite sonhei com ela, e realmente tinha a sensação de que era ela e que estava tentando me dizer algo. Ainda tenho essa sensação – disse a Sango.

As outras a olharam fixamente e em silêncio. Há algum tempo, todas teriam rido se Rin falasse sobre algo sobrenatural relacionado a qualquer coisa, mas não agora. Seus poderes psíquicos eram indiscutíveis, imponentes, e um pouco assustadores.

- É verdade? – perguntou Kaguya.

-Você acha que ela estava tentando dizer algo? – perguntou Kanna.

- Não sei. No fim estava tentando manter contato comigo, mas era difícil, e não pôde. Houve outro silêncio. Por fim Kanna disse vacilantemente, com a voz mais fraca:

- Acha... Acha que pode vê-la? Era o que todas elas estavam se perguntando. Rin olhou para Sango. Antes, Sango tinha se desfazido do sonho, mas agora encontrou os olhos sérios de Rin.

- Não sei – disse Rin pausadamente. – As visões do pesadelo continuaram rodopiando ao redor dela. – Por segurança, não quero entrar em uma catalepsia e me abrir ao resto ou a qualquer coisa que possa estar aí fora.

- Essa é a única maneira de se comunicar com as pessoas mortas? O que acha sobre uma tábua Ouija ou algo assim? – perguntou Kanna.

- Meus pais têm uma tábua Ouija – disse Ayame entusiasmada. De repente se quebrou o silêncio e o humor discreto enquanto uma tensão indefinível encheu o ar. Todas se sentaram mais retas e se olharam, especulando. Inclusive Kaguya parecia intrigada em cima de sua bolsa de dormir.

- Funcionaria? – Sango perguntou a Rin.

- Deveríamos? – perguntou Kanna em voz alta.

- Nos atreveríamos? É a pergunta certa – disse Sango. Mais uma vez Rin viu que todas a olhavam. Duvidou um momento e, no fim, se encolheu de ombros. A excitação estava revirando seu estômago.

- Por que não? – disse ela. – O que vamos perder?

Ayame olhou para Kaguya.

- Kaguya, tem um armário no fundo das escadas. A tábua Ouija deve estar lá, em cima da estante com um tabuleiro de outros jogos.

Ela nem sequer disse não.

- Por favor, pode pega-lo? – Rin franziu o cenho e notou a voz oca, mas Kaguya já estava porta a fora.

- Poderia ser um pouco mais educada – Rin disse a Ayame. – Isso dá a impressão de madrasta da Cinderela.

- Ah, vamos, Rin – disse Ayame com impaciência. – Ela tem sorte de ser sido convidada. E você sabe.

- E pensei que ela simplesmente tinha superado por nosso esplendor – disse Sango secamente.

- E além do mais... – Rin começou quando foi interrompida. O ruído era fraco e barulhento e caiu fracamente no final, mas não tinha nenhum erro. Era um grito. Seguiu-se o silêncio e então subitamente o estrondo de gritos penetrantes.

Em um instante as garotas se puseram de pé e saíram do quarto. Então foram para o vestíbulo e desceram as escadas.

- Kaguya! – com suas pernas longas, Sango foi a primeira a alcançar o fundo. Kaguya estava de pé diante do armário com os braços estendidos como se protegesse seu rosto. Agarrou Sango enquanto ainda continuava gritando.

- Kaguya, o que aconteceu? – exigiu Ayame parecendo mais chateada que assustada.

- As caixas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e marcadores de Monopólio e cartões de Trivials Pursuit estavam por todos os lados.

- O que foi o grito?

- Me agarrou! Eu estava alcançando acima da estante e algo me agarrou pela cintura!

- Pelas costas?

- Não! Dentro do armário.

Sobressaltada, Rin olhava dentro do armário aberto. Os casacos invernais se mantinham em seu lugar, a capa impermeável e alguns casacos estavam no chão. Se desfazendo suavemente de Kaguya, Sango pegou o guarda-chuvas e começou a mexer nos casacos.

-Ah, não faça isso... – disse Rin involuntariamente, mas o guarda-chuva só encontrou a resistência da tela. Sango o usou para empurrar os casacos para o lado e revelar a parede do armário.

- Viu? Não há ninguém aí – disse rapidamente. – O que tem são estas mangas de casacos. Se você se aproximar demais, aposto que pode sentir como se alguém passasse os braços ao seu redor.

Kaguya caminhou para frente fazendo balançar no ar uma manga de casaco da estante. Pôs o rosto entre suas mãos, o cabelo de seda longo o cobriu. Por um horrível momento, Rin pensou que estava chorando, mas então ouviu risadinhas.

- Ah, Deus! Eu realmente pensei... Ah, sou tão boba! Eu o limparei – disse Kaguya.

- Depois – disse Sango firmemente. – Vamos para a sala. Rin deu uma última olhada para o armário quando elas saíram.

Quando todas se reuniram ao redor da mesa do café com várias luzes apagadas, para o efeito, Rin pôs seus dedos levemente no indicador pequeno de plástico. Ela nunca tinha usado Ouija, mas soube como fazer. O indicador se moveu apontando para letras e expressando uma mensagem; se os espíritos quisessem falar, assim seria.

- Todas nós temos que estar tocando – disse ela, e então viu como as garotas obedeciam. Os dedos de Sango eram longos e finos, Kanna com unhas finas e ovaladas. As unhas de Ayame estavam pintadas na cor cobre brilhante. A de Kaguya estava roída.

- Agora fechamos nossos olhos e nos concentremos – disse Rin suavemente. Havia assobios de antecipação e as garotas obedeciam; a atmosfera era a certa.

- Pensem em Kagome. A imaginem. Se ela estiver aí fora, nós queremos desenhá-la aqui. A sala estava em silêncio. No fundo escuro, com os olhos fechados, Rin viu o ouro pálido dos cabelos e os olhos azuis lápis-lazúli.

- Vamos, Kagome – sussurrou. – Fale comigo.

O indicador começou a se mover.

Nenhuma delas podia estar movendo-o; todas aplicavam uma pressão de diferentes pontos. Mas o triangulo pequeno de plástico estava deslizando facilmente, confiadoramente. Rin manteve os olhos fechados até quando se deteve e então olhou. O indicador apontava a palavra "sim".

Kaguya fez algo como um soluço suave.

Rin olhava para as outras. Ayame tinha olhos rápidos, verdes e respirava pausadamente. Kanna era única entre elas que ainda tinha seus olhos totalmente fechados.

Sango parecia pálida.

Esperaram que ela soubesse o que fazer.

- Continuem com a concentração – disse Rin a elas. Sentia-se irreal e um pouco tonta ao se dirigir diretamente ao vazio. Mas ela era a expert; tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- É Kagome? – perguntou. O indicador fez um leve circulo e voltou ao "sim".

De repente o coração de Rin começava a bater e teve medo de mexer os dedos. O plástico debaixo das pontas dos dedos estava diferente, quase eletrocutado, como se alguma energia sobre natural estivesse fluindo através dele. Já não se sentia tonta. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e podia ver os olhos de Sango que também estavam brilhando. Sango acenou com a cabeça.

- Como podemos ter certeza? – disse Ayame, ruidosamente e supeitosamente. "Ayame não sente", compreendeu Rin; não se dá conta de nada que faço. Psiquicamente falando, ela não tem energia.

O indicador estava se movendo de novo, as letras agora, tão rapidamente que Sango tinha apenas tempo para digitar a mensagem. Até mesmo a pontuação estava correta.

AYAME NÃO SEJA TÃO IDIOTA, disse. VOCÊS TEM SORTE DE ESTAREM FALANDO COMIGO.

- Essa é Kagome, tudo bem – disse Ayame secamente. - Isso se parece com ela, mas...

- Ah, silêncio, Ayame – disse Rin. – Kagome, eu estou tão feliz... – sua garganta se fechou como com chave e tentou de novo.

RIN NÃO HÁ TEMPO DE CHORAMINGOS E VAMOS LOGO AO QUE INTERESSA.

E isso também era Kagome.

Rin respirou e continuou.

- Eu tive um sonho com você esta noite.

CHÁ

- Sim – o coração de Rin estava fazendo o ruído mais surdo e rápido que em toda a sua vida. – Eu quis falar com você, mas as coisas ficaram estranhas e então nós perdemos o contato.

RIN, NÃO ENTRE EM TRANSE, NÃO ENTRE EM TRANSE, NÃO ENTRE EM TRANSE.

- Tudo bem – isso respondeu sua pergunta, e ela a relevou para ouvir.

INFLUENCIAS CORRUPTORA DISTORCEM NOSSA COMUNICAÇÃO HÁ COISAS RUINS MUITO RUINS VINDO POR AÍ

- Como o que? – Rin se colocou mais próxima da tábua. – Como o que?

NÃO HÁ TEMPO!

Os indicadores pareciam acrescentar o ponto de exclamação. Estava dando voltas violentas de letra a letra como se Kagome mal pudesse conter sua impaciência.

ELES ESTÃO OCUPADOS ENTÃO EU POSSO FALAR AGORA, MAS NÃO HÁ

MUITO TEMPO ESCUTEM QUANDO NÓS PARARMOS VÃO PARA FORA DA CASA RÁPIDO VOCÊS ESTÃO CORRENDO PERIGO

- Perigo? – repetiu Kaguya parecendo como se fosse salta da cadeira e correr.

ESPEREM ESCUTEM PRIMEIRO A CIDADE TODA ESTÁ EM PERIGO

- O que fazemos – disse Sango no instante.

VOCÊS PRECISAM AJUDÁ-LOS FORA DE SUA LIGA INACREDITAVELMENTE FORTE AGORA ESCUTEM E SIGAM AS INSTRUÇÕES VOCÊS TEM QUE FAZER UM FEITIÇO E O PRIMEIRO INGREDIENTE É H...

Sem notar, o indicador deu outras voltas das letras e voaram ao redor da borda ferozmente. Apontou o quadro estilizado da lua então para o sol então para Parkers Brothers, Inc.

- Kagome.

O indicador mexeu atrás das letras.

OUTRO RATO OUTRO RATO OUTRO RATO

- O que está acontecendo – Kanna choramingou, olhando extensamente agora.

Rin estava assustada. O indicador estava pulsando com a energia, uma escuridão e feia energia como se fervesse alcatrão negro em seus dedos. Mas ela também podia sentir o fio de prata tremeluzente que era a presença de Kagome lutando.

- Não a deixem ir! – ela chorou desesperadamente. – Não a soltem!

RATO PODE MATAR VOCE, a tábua divagou para fora. SANGUE, SANGUE, SANGUE. E então... RIN FORA DAÍ CORRA, CORRA, CORRA, CORRA, CORRA.

O indicador deu voltas furiosas, formigando abaixo dos dedos de Rin e mais além de seu alcance, voou pela tábua e através do ar como se alguém o tivesse tirado. Kaguya gritou. Sango já estava de pé.

E então todas as luzes se apagaram enquanto a casa se mergulhou na escuridão.

**N/A: Oi gente, suspense já no começo dos capítulos. O que será que vai acontecer? Até a próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo Três**

Os gritos de Kaguya saíram do controle. Rin podia sentir o pânico que subia em seu peito.

- Kaguya, segure ela! Vamos, temos que sair daqui! – Sango estava gritando para ser ouvida. – A casa é sua, Ayame. Segurem nas mãos uma das outras e você nos leva até a porta da frente.

- Ok – disse Ayame. Ela não parecia tão assustada como todas as outras. Essa era a vantagem de não ter imaginação, pensou Rin. Não consegue imaginar as coisas terríveis que podem acontecer.

Sentia-se bem com a mão estreita e fria de Sango que se unia a sua. Ela pegou de mau jeito do outro lado e Ayame a sujeitava, sentindo a dureza de suas unhas longas. Não conseguia ver nada. Seus olhos deveriam está acostumando-se com a escuridão, mas ainda não viam nada nem mesmo vislumbrar luz, se assustou com a forma em que Ayame começou a levá-las. Não tinha ninguém através das janelas da rua; o poder parecia está do lado de fora por todas as partes. Ayame amaldiçoou enquanto esbarrava com alguma parte de um móvel, e Rin tropeçou contra ela.

Kaguya estava choramingando suavemente atrás.

- Agüente – sussurrou Kanna. – Agüente Kaguya, nós vamos fazer isso.

Avançaram lentamente, o progresso foi lento na escuridão. Então Rin sentiu os azulejos embaixo dos pés.

- Este é o hall da frente – disse Ayame. – Fiquem aqui um momento para que eu encontre a porta.

Seus dedos se soltaram dos de Rin.

- Ayame! Não vá, onde está? Ayame, me dê sua mão! – Rin choramingou enquanto procurava freneticamente como uma pessoa cega.

Fora da escuridão algo grande e úmido a segurou ao redor de seus dedos. Era uma mão.

Não era Ayame.

Rin gritou.

Kaguya a sujeitou imediatamente enquanto ela gritava ferozmente. A mão quente e úmida arrastava Rin para frente. Deu pontapés, se esforçou, mas deu no mesmo. Então sentiu os braços de Sango ao redor de sua cintura, ambos os braços, a puxando para trás. Sua mão se livrou da grande.

E então estava voltando e correndo, simplesmente em movimento, só vendo fracamente Sango ao seu lado. Não era consciente de que ainda estava gritando até que o esbarrão com uma grande cadeira deteve seu progresso, e se ouviu gritar.

- Silêncio! Rin pare silêncio! – Sango estava agitando-a. Elas tinham escorregado da cadeira ao chão.

- Algo me segurava! Algo me agarrou, Sango!

- Eu sei. Fique quieta! Ainda está ao redor – disse Sango. Rin escondeu seu rosto no ombro de Sango para impedir que gritasse de novo. Isso estava ali na sala com elas? Passaram segundos e o silêncio se reuniu ao redor delas. Não importa como Rin cansou seus ouvidos, não podia ouvir nenhum legítimo som exceto sua própria respiração e o ruído surdo das batidas de seu coração.

- Escutem! Temos que encontrar a porta dos fundos. Devemos estar na sala agora. Isso significa que a cozinha está atrás de nós. Temos que chegar lá – disse Sango em voz baixa.

Rin começou a assentir miseravelmente então abruptamente levantou sua cabeça.

- Onde está Kaguya – sussurrou roucamente.

- Não sei. Segurava sua mão, mas a deixei para sair da coisa. Conseguir me movimentar – Rin parou. – Mas por que não está gritando? Um tremor passou por Sango.

- Não sei.

- Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. Não podemos deixá-las, Sango.

- Temos.

- Não podemos. Sango, eu fiz com que Ayame a convidasse. Ela não estaria aqui se não fosse por mim. Teremos que encontrá-la.

Houve uma pausa, e então Sango murmurou:

- Tudo bem! Mas você escolhe os momentos mais estranhos para se mostrar nobre, Rin.

Uma porta se fechou em um golpe, causando-lhes reflexos para saltar. Então tinham esbarrado os pés nas escadas, pensou Rin. E brevemente, uma voz se escutou.

- Kaguya, onde está? Não Kaguya! Não!

- Essa era Kanna – Rin abriu a boca, e pulou. – Vem de cima!

- Por que não temos uma lanterna? – Sango estava se enraivando.

Rin soube o que ela quis dizer. Estava muito escuro para sair correndo cegamente pela casa; era muito aterrorizante. Havia um pânico primitivo que martelava em seu cérebro.

Precisava de luz, qualquer luz.

Não podia ir tropeçando de novo nessa escuridão, exposta por todos os lados. Não podia. Entretanto, ela deu um passo inseguro da cadeira.

-Vamos – ofegou, e Sango foi com ela, passo a passo, na escuridão.

Rin continuou esperando que essa mão úmida e quente a alcançasse e agarrasse sua mão de novo. Cada polegada de sua pele tremia de antecipação pelo seu toque, e sobre toda sua mão que estava estendida para sentir o corrimão.

Então cometeu o erro de lembrar o sonho.

No instante, o doce odor doente de lixo a afligiu. Imaginou as coisas se arrastando para fora da terra e então se lembrou do rosto de Kagome, cinza e sem cabelo, com os lábios enrugados para trás, sorrindo abertamente mostrando os dentes. A situação dependia dela...

Não posso ir mais longe; não posso, não posso, pensou. Sinto por Kaguya, mas não posso continuar. Por favor, simplesmente me deixe ficar aqui.

Estava se agarrou em Sango, quase chorando. Então de cima veio o som mais horrendo que ela já tinha ouvido.

Era realmente uma série inteira de sons, mas todos vieram tão íntimos, misturados a um crescimento horrível de ruídos. Primeiro estava gritando, a voz de Kanna gritava: "Kaguya! Kaguya! Não!" Então uma queda ressonante, o som de vidro se estatelando, em seguida como se cem janelas estivessem se rompendo. E então um grito, em uma nota de puro e estranho horror.

Então tudo parou.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu, Sango?

- Algo ruim – a voz de Sango estava tensa e afogada. – Algo muito ruim. Rin me deixe ir. Eu vou ver.

- Não só, você não vai só – disse Rin furiosamente.

Encontraram as escadas e o seu corrimão. Quando chegaram a alcançar, Rin podia ouvir um estranho som doente, o tilintar de vidro e seus fragmentos caindo.

E então as luzes continuaram.

Era muito súbito; Rin gritou involuntariamente. Olhou para Sango e quase gritou de novo. O cabelo escuro de Sango estava desgrenhado e suas maçãs do rosto muito marcadas; seu rosto estava pálido e oca de medo.

Tilintou, tilintou.

Era pior com as luzes acesas. Sango estava caminhando até a última porta abaixo do hall onde o ruído estava vindo. Rin a seguiu, mas soube de repente, com todo seu coração, que não queria ver o que tinha dentro do quarto.

Sango empurrou a porta e a abriu. Parou durante um minuto e então a abriu rapidamente. Rin a seguiu até a porta.

- Oh, meu Deus, não se aproxime mais!

Rin nem sequer fez uma pausa. Despencou na porta e então olhou o pedaço. A primeira vista parecia como se o lado inteiro da casa tivesse se destruído. As janelas francesas que se ligavam ao quarto principal e a varanda pareciam ter explodido a madeira farpeada, o vidro estilhaçado. Os pedaços pequenos de vidro estavam caindo por ali precariamente dos remanescentes pedaços de madeira. Tilintaram e caíram.

As cortinas transparentes e brancas ondulavam para fora do orifício aberto na casa. Na frente delas, na silhueta, Rin podia ver Kaguya. Estava de pé com as mãos para os lados, tão imóvel como um bloco de pedra.

- Kaguya, é você? – Rin perguntou, era doloroso vê-la viva assim. – Kaguya?

Kaguya não virou, não respondeu. Rin manobrou cautelosamente ela, e parou ao ver seu rosto. Kaguya estava reta, suas pupilas pareciam às pontas de um alfinete. Estava respirando cortadamente, e seu peito se movia com esforço.

- Sou a próxima. Disse que sou a próxima – sussurrou uma e outra vez, mas não parecia estar falando com Rin. Não parecia nem mesmo ver Rin.

Estremecendo-se, Rin olhou para longe. Sango estava na varanda. Viu Rin alcançar as cortinas e tentou bloqueá-la.

- Não olhe. Não olhe para baixo – disse.

Para baixo onde? De repente Rin entendeu. Empurrou Sango ao passar por baixo de seu braço para parar no limite do atordoamento. A varandinha estava tão destruída quanto as janelas francesas e Rin podia ver debaixo da linha reta do pátio claro. Na terra havia uma figura retorcida como uma boneca quebrada, os membros oblíquos, o pescoço dobrado em um ângulo grotesco, o cabelo negro estendido pela terra escura do jardim. Era Kanna Carson.

E ao longo de toda a confusão que assolava, dos pensamentos que continuaram rivalizando para dominar a mente de Rin. Um era que Ayame nunca mais teria o quarteto. E o outro era que não era justo que acontecesse isso no aniversário de Sango. Não era justo.

DdoV

- Sinto muito, Sango. Não acredito que ela volte agora.

Rin ouviu a voz de seu pai na porta dianteira quando virou o açúcar, indiferentemente, em uma xícara de chá de camomila. Em seguida soltou a alça. Não era bom estar passando muito mais tempo na cozinha nem mais um minuto. Precisava sair.

- Tinha razão, papai.

Sango estava quase tão mal quanto na última noite, o roso alcançou o máximo com suas orelhas nos olhos. Sua boca era uma línea fixa e firme.

- Vamos apenas sair e andar um pouco – disse Rin a seu pai. – Talvez veja algum dos garotos. Depois de tudo, você disse que não é perigoso, não é?

O que ele poderia dizer? O Sr. McCullough olhava para sua filha, da qual tinha herdado, perto do queixo e tinha encontrado seu olhar em ângulo reto. Levantou as mãos.

- Já são quase quatro. Volte antes que escureça – disse.

- Eles querem isso de ambas às formas – disse Rin a Sango e caminharam até o carro de Sango.

Uma vez dentro dele, ambas fecharam com chave as portas imediatamente.

Quando Sango arrancou o carro deu uma olhada de compreensão austera a Rin.

- Seus pais não acreditaram.

- Ah, eles acreditam em tudo que digo a eles... Exceto algo importante. Como podem ser tão tolos? - Sango riu brevemente. -Você tem que olhá-los do ponto de vista deles. Encontraram um corpo morto sem uma marca nele exceto aqueles causados pela queda. As luzes estavam apagadas no bairro devido a um defeito elétrico em Virginia. Nos encontraram histéricas dando respostas as perguntas que devem ter parecido bastante estranhas. Quem fez isso? Alguém monstro com as mãos suadas. Como sabem? Nossa amiga morta, Kagome, nos disse através de uma tábua de Ouija. Não é claro que tenham dúvidas?

- Como se eles nunca tivessem visto algo como isto antes – disse Rin enquanto agarrava a porta do carro com seu punho. – Mas viram. Acham que nós fizemos que esses cachorros atacassem o Baile da Neve do ano passado? Acham que Kagome morreu por uma fantasia?

- Já estão se esquecendo – respondeu Sango suavemente. – Você mesma disse. A vida voltou ao normal, e todos em Fell‟s Church se sentem mais seguros dessa maneira. Sentem como se tivesse a lembrança de um sonho ruim, e a última coisa que querem é que aconteça algo novo.

Rin apenas agitou sua cabeça.

- E é mais fácil acreditar nisso que em um punhado de garotas adolescentes que brincaram com uma Ouija, e que quando as luzes se apagaram simplesmente dançaram como loucas correndo. E uma delas estava tão assustada e desconcertada que se jogou por uma janela. Houve um silêncio e então Sango acrescentou:

- Queria que Miroku estivesse aqui. Normalmente, Rin teria lhe dado um tapinha nas costas e respondido: "Eu também", em uma voz luxuriosa. Miroku era um dos caras mais atrativos que já vira, mesmo sendo um intrépido jovem de vinte e dois anos de idade. Agora, ela apenas deu um aperto desconsolado no braço de Sango.

- Pode chamá-lo de alguma forma?

- Na Rússia? Nem sequer sei em que parte da Rússia ele está agora.

Rin mordeu seu lábio. Sango estava dirigindo para Lee Street, e no estacionamento da escola secundária podiam ver a multidão.

Ela e Sango trocaram olhares, e Sango acenou.

- Nós também podemos – disse. – Vamos ver se eles são mais inteligentes do que seus pais. Rin podia ver os rostos sobressaltados que seguiam o carro enquanto cruzavam o espaço.

Quando saíram do carro, as pessoas se afastavam para trás fazendo um caminho para elas até o centro da multidão.

Ayame estava lá movendo seus cotovelos, mãos e agitando o cabelo castanho avermelhado distraidamente.

- Não vamos dormir de novo nessa casa até que ela seja reparada – dizia, estremecendo-se em seu suéter branco. – Papai, disse que iremos para um apartamento no Heron até que seja consertada.

- Que diferença isso faz? Ele pode segui-los até Heron, tenho certeza disso – disse Sango. Ayame se virou, mas seus olhos verdes como de gato realmente não encontraram os de Sango.

- Quem? – disse vagamente.

- Ah, Ayame, você também! – Rin explodiu.

- Só quero sair de lá – disse Ayame.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Rin por um instante se assustou.

- Não posso mais – como se tivesse que demonstrar suas palavras, ela empurrou do seu caminho a multidão.

- Deixe-a ir, Rin – disse Sango. – É inútil.

- Ela é inútil – disse Rin furiosamente. Sim, esperava que Ayame agisse dessa maneira, mas o que há com as outras pessoas? Viu a resposta nos rostos ao redor dela. Todos pareciam assustados, como ela e Sango tivessem com alguma doença repugnante com elas. Como se elas fossem o problema.

- Não acredito nisso – murmurou Rin.

-Também não acredito nisso – disse Deanna Kennedy, uma amiga de Kanna. Estava na frente da multidão, e não aprecia tão tranqüila como os outros. – Falei com Kanna ontem à tarde e estava tão feliz. Não pode está morta – Deanna começou a soluçar. Seu namorado pôs um braço ao redor dela, e várias outras garotas começaram a chorar.

Os caras da multidão mudavam seus rostos para uma postura mais rígida.

Rin sentia um pouco a onda de esperança.

- Ela não vai ser a única morta – continuou. – Kagome nos disse que a cidade inteira está em perigo. Kagome disse... – com pesar, Rin escutou o que expressava o fracasso. Podia ver a forma que seus olhos vidravam quando mencionou o nome de Kagome.

Sango tinha razão; eles colocariam tudo que tinha acontecido no último inverno no esquecimento. Já não acreditavam.

- O que há de errado com todos vocês? – disse desvalidamente, queria bater em algo. – Na verdade, não pensam que Kanna se jogou da varanda! – eles estavam murmurando. O namorado de Deanna se encolheu de ombros defensivamente e começou.

- Bem, a polícia disse que Kaguya Bennett estava no quarto, não é? E agora ela está mal da cabeça outra vez. E um pouco antes escutou Kanna gritar: "Não, Kaguya, não!".

Rin se sentia como se o vento a tivesse golpeado para fora de si.

-Acham que Kaguya... Oh, Deus, não estão pensando! Me escutem. Algo agarrou minha mão naquela casa, e não era Kaguya. E Kaguya não ganharia nada atirando Kanna da varanda.

- Ela não era forte o suficiente – disse Sango apontando. – Ela pesava aproximadamente noventa e cinco libras encharcada.

Alguém da multidão da parte de trás murmurava sobre as pessoas insanas com força sobre humana.

- Kaguya tem um registro psiquiátrico.

- Kagome nos disse que era cara! – Rin quase gritou perdendo a batalha com o autodomínio. Os rostos inclinados eram incrédulos, inflexíveis. Então viu um que fez seu peito estremecer.

- Kouga! Diga a eles que você acredita em nós.

Kouga Honeycutt estava de pé na lista com suas mãos nos bolsos e sua cabeça loira levantou. Agora ele a buscava, e o que Rin viu em seus olhos azuis fez sua respiração se contrair. Não era duro e incrédulo como os demais, mas estava cheio de um desespero que lhe dava a aparência de maldade. Ele se encolheu de ombros sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos.

- Se isso importa, eu acredito em vocês – disse ele. – Mas o que diferença isso faz? Todos vamos ter nossa hora em algum momento.

Rin, pela primeira vez na sua vida, se emudeceu. Kouga estava desgostoso desde que Kagome tinha morrido, mas isso...

Ele acredita, entretanto – Sango estava dizendo rapidamente, aproveitando o momento – agora temos que conseguir fazer algo para convencer o resto de vocês.

-Talvez Canal Elvis para nós – disse à voz que fez imediatamente o sangue de Rin ferver. Bankotsu. Bankotsu Smallwood. Sorrindo abertamente como um modelo de anúncio de um suéter caríssimo de Perry Ellis, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e fortes.

- Não é tão bom como o e-mail psíquico de uma Rainha de Boas-Vindas morta, mas é um começo – acrescentou Bankotsu.

Kouga sempre disse que careta estava pedindo um soco no nariz. Mas Kouga, o único cara na multidão perto de Bankotsu, o psíquico, estava desanimado olhando fixamente a terra.

- Cala a boca, Bankotsu! Não sabe o que aconteceu na casa – disse Rin.

- Bem, parece que nem você. Talvez se não tivesse estado escondida e afastada, tinha visto o que aconteceu. Então alguém podia acreditar em você.

As palavras de Rin morreram em sua língua. Olhou fixamente para Bankotsu, abriu sua boca, e então a fechou. Bankotsu esperou. Quando ela não falou, ele mostrou seus dentes de novo.

- Aposto que Kaguya fez isso – disse ele enquanto pestanejava para Suikotsu Carter, o ex-namorado de Kaguya. – É uma garota forte, não é Suikotsu? Ela podia ter feito – ele se virou e continuou deliberadamente por cima de seu ombro. – Ou algum dos Salvatore está na cidade.

-Verme! – gritou Rin. Mesmo Sango clamou na frustração. Devido ao curso e a mesma menção de pandemônio sobre Inuyasha, Bankotsu sabia o que podia acontecer. Todos estavam olhando para a pessoa ao lado e exclamando em alarme, horror e excitação. Embora as garotas estivessem entusiasmadas.

Eficazmente, isso pôs fim na reunião. As pessoas estavam indo longe e clandestinamente, mas agora irrompiam de dois e três enquanto defendiam e aceleravam sua opinião.

Rin olhava irritada e fixamente.

- Supondo que eles acreditem. O que espera que façamos? – disse Kouga.

Ela não tinha notado que ele estava do seu lado.

- Não sei. Algo a mais que simplesmente ficar de pé e esperar ser pego – tentou olhá-lo na cara. – Kouga, está bem?

- Não sei. E você?

Rin pensou.

- Não. Quero dizer, de uma forma estou surpresa, estou tratando de ser eu porque quando Kagome morreu, não podia fazer isso. Mas então Kanna estava perto, e além do mais... Não sei – quis bater em alguma coisa outra vez. – Simplesmente tudo isso é demais!

- Você está louca.

- Sim, estou louca – de repente Rin entendeu os sentimentos que ela esteve tendo todos estes dias. Kanna, simplesmente tinha sido assassinada, isso era ruim. Verdadeiramente ruim. E quem quer que fosse, era impossível escapar dele. Isso seria... Se o mundo está assim, há um lugar onde isso possa passar e possa ser impune... Se isso é a verdade... – Ela encontrou o que não tinha um modo de acabar.

- Então o que? Você não quer mais viver aqui? O que se o mundo é isso?

Seus olhos estavam tão perdidos e amargos. Rin estava agitada. Mas disse fielmente:

- Eu não vou deixar esse ser o meu caminho. E você também não.

Ele simplesmente olhava para ela como se fosse uma criança pequena que insiste em ver o Papai Noel.

Sango disse:

- Se nós esperamos que as outras pessoas nos levem a sério, seria melhor que nós nos levássemos a sério. Kagome se comunicou conosco. Ela queria que fizéssemos algo. Agora se realmente acreditarmos, deduziríamos bem o que é.

O rosto de Kouga tinha se encurvado ante a menção de Kagome. Pobre garoto, ainda está apaixonado por ela como quando ela era viva, pensou Rin. Pergunto-me se algo podia fazê-lo se esquecer dela. E disse:

-Vai nos ajudar, Kouga?

- Ajudarei – disse Kouga quietamente. – Mas ainda não sei o que estão fazendo.

-Vamos pegar o assassino antes que ele mate os outros – disse Rin. Era a primeira vez que compreendera totalmente que isto era o que quis dizer que fizessem.

- Sozinha? Porque você está sozinha, você sabe.

- Estamos sós – corrigiu Sango. – Mas isso é o que Kagome estava tentando nos dizer. Disse que tínhamos que fazer um feitiço para ter ajuda.

- Um feitiço fácil com só dois ingredientes – Rin se lembrou de seu sonho. Excitou-se. – E disse que já tinha me dito o ingrediente... Mas ela não tinha.

- Ontem a noite ela disse que havia influências corruptoras distorcendo a comunicação – disse Sango. – Agora para mim me parece que isso estava acontecendo no sonho. Acha que Kagome e você realmente estavam bebendo chá?

- Sim – disse Rin muito positiva. – Quero dizer, sei que nós realmente não estávamos tendo um chá celebrando uma festa Warm Springs, mas penso que Kagome estava enviando essa mensagem para meu cérebro. E então os corruptores através de algo a empurraram para fora. Mas ela lutou, e depois de um minuto voltou ao comando.

- Ok. Então significa que temos que nos concentrar no começo do sonho, quando ainda era Kagome que se comunicava com você. Mas se o que ela estava dizendo já estivesse distorcido por outras influências, então talvez saísse diferente. Talvez não fosse algo que disse, talvez fosse algo que ela fez...

As mãos de Rin tocaram seus cachos.

- O cabelo! – gritou.

- O que?

- O cabelo! Perguntei quem o penteou, e falamos sobre isso, e ela disse "o cabelo é muito importante". E Sango... Quando ela estava tentando nos dizer os ingredientes noite passada, a primeira letra de deles era H*

*h de hair, cabelo, deixei no original porque nunca se sabe o q pode vir desse h

- Esse é o primeiro! – os olhos escuros de Sango estavam se acendendo. – Agora temos que pensar no outro.

- Mas sei esse também! – os risos de Rin borbulhavam exuberantemente. – Ela me disse depois de que falamos sobre cabelo, e pensei que ela simplesmente estava sendo estranha. Ela disse, "o sangue também é importante".

Sango fechou seus olhos diante da realização.

- E na noite anterior, a tábua de Ouija disse "O sangue... sangue de sangue". Pensei que era a outra coisa que nos ameaçava, mas não era – disse. Abriu seus olhos. – Rin, acha que realmente é isso? Esses são os ingredientes ou temos que começar a nos preocupar com chá e jarros de barro e ratos?

- Esses são os ingredientes – disse Rin firmemente. – São o tipo de ingredientes no sentido de convocar um feitiço. Estou certa que posso encontrar um ritual para saber o que fazer com isso em um dos meus livros mágicos célticos. Temos que deduzir a pessoa que supostamente vamos invocar... – algo a golpeou, e sua voz se apagou como em um desmaio.

- Estava me perguntando quando perceberia – disse Kouga enquanto falava primeiramente pausado. – Você não sabe quem é não sabe?

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostando dessa adaptação.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sango lançou um curvo olhar irônico para Kouga. - Hmm, - ela disse. - Agora, quem você acha que Kagome chamaria em tempos de dificuldade?

O sorriso forçado de Rin deu lugar a uma pontada de culpa na expressão de Kouga. Não era justo provocá-lo com isso.

- Kagome disse que o assassino é muito forte para nós e é por isso que precisamos de ajuda. - ela disse a Kouga. - E só posso pensar em uma única pessoa que Kagome sabe que poderia lutar contra um assassino psicótico.

Devagar, Kouga acenou com a cabeça. Rin não conseguia dizer o que ele estava sentindo. Ele e Inuyasha tinham sido melhores amigos uma vez, mesmo depois de Kagome ter escolhido Inuyasha em vez de Kouga. Mas isso tinha sido antes de Kouga descobrir o que Inuyasha era, e de que tipo de violência que ele era capaz. Na sua raiva e pesar pela morte de Kagome, Inuyasha tinha quase matado Bankotsu Smallwood e cinco outros caras. Poderia Kouga realmente esquecer isso? Poderia ele lidar com Inuyasha voltando para Fell´s Church?

O rosto enquadrado de Kouga não deu nenhum sinal agora, e Sango estava falando de novo.

- Então só o que nós precisamos fazer é deixar algum sangue e cortar algum cabelo. Você não sentiria falta de um ou dois cachos, sentiria, Rin?

Rin estava tão abstraída que quase perdeu isso. Então ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Não, não, não. Não é o nosso sangue e nosso cabelo que nós precisamos. Nós precisamos do sangue e cabelo da pessoa que nós queremos chamar.

- O quê? Mas isso é ridículo. Se nós tivéssemos o sangue e cabelo de Inuyasha nós não precisaríamos chamá-lo, precisaríamos?

- Eu não pensei nisso. - Rin admitiu. - Normalmente em um encantamento de chamamento você tem as coisas de antemão e usa quando você quer chamar a pessoa de novo. O que nós vamos fazer, Sango? É impossível.

As sobrancelhas de Sango se juntaram. - Por que Kagome pediria isso se isso é impossível?

- Kagome pediu muitas coisas impossíveis, - Rin disse sombriamente. - Não me olha desse jeito, Kouga; você sabe que ela pediu. Ela não era uma santa.

- Talvez, mas esse não é impossível. - Kouga disse. - Eu posso pensar em um lugar onde teria o sangue de Inuyasha, e se nós tivermos sorte, um pouco do cabelo dele também. Na cripta.

Rin recuou, mas Sango apenas acenou. – Claro. - ela falou. - Quando Inuyasha estava trancado lá, ele deve ter sangrando em todo o lugar. E nesse tipo de luta ele pode ter perdido algum cabelo. Se tudo lá em baixo tiver sido deixado intocável...

- Eu não acho que ninguém esteve lá desde a morte de Kagome. - Kouga disse. - A polícia investigou e depois deixou pra lá. Mas só tem uma forma de descobrir.

Eu estava errada, Rin pensou. Eu estava preocupada como Kouga lidaria com a volta de Inuyasha, e aqui está ele fazendo tudo que pode para nos ajudar a chamá-lo.

- Kouga, eu poderia beijar você! - ela falou.

Por um instante alguma coisa que ela não podia identificar cintilou nos olhos de Kouga. Surpresa, com certeza, mas tinha algo mais do que isso. De repente Rin queria saber o que ele teria feito se ela realmente beijasse ele.

- Todas as garotas dizem isso. - ele por fim respondeu calmamente, encolhendo os ombros em uma fingida resignação zombeteira. Foi o mais próximo que ele chegou de ficar despreocupado o dia todo.

Sango, entretanto, estava séria. - Vamos. Nós temos muito o que fazer, e a última coisa que nós queremos é ficar presos na cripta depois que escurecer.

A cripta estava debaixo da igreja arruinada que ficava em um morro no cemitério. Era apenas o meio da tarde, abundância de luz sobrando, Rin continuava a dizer a si mesma enquanto eles subiam o morro, mas um arrepio subiu pelos seus braços de qualquer maneira. O cemitério moderno já era ruim o suficiente, mas o velho cemitério era assustador ao extremo até na luz do dia. Havia tantas lápides desintegradas se inclinando loucamente na grama muita alta, representando tantos jovens homens que foram mortos na Guerra Civil. Você não precisa ser psíquico para sentir a presença deles.

- Espíritos inquietos. - ela murmurou.

- Hmm? - falou Sango enquanto pisava em cima de uma pilha de entulho que foi uma das paredes da igreja arruinada. - Olha, a tampa da tumba ainda está aberta. Isso são boas notícias; Eu não acredito que nós seríamos capazes de abri-la.

Os olhos de Rin passaram ligeiramente na estátua de mármore branco cravada na tampa. Honoria Fell descansava lá com o seu marido, mãos cruzadas em cima do peito, parecendo tão delicada e triste quanto nunca. Mas Rin sabia que não haveria mais ajuda daquele lugar. Os deveres de Honoria como protetora da cidade que ela fundou já acabaram.

Deixando Kagome para carregar o fardo, pensou Rin sinistramente, olhando pra baixou no buraco retangular que levava para a cripta. Degraus de ferro desapareciam na escuridão. Mesmo com a ajuda da lanterna de Sango era difícil descer até aquele cômodo subterrâneo. Dentro, estava úmido e silencioso, as paredes feitas com pedras polidas. Rin tentou não tremer.

- Olha. - disse Sango quietamente.

Kouga tinha a lanterna direcionada para o portão de ferro que separava a ante-sala da cripta da sua câmara principal. As pedras dali estavam manchadas de preto com sangue em muitos lugares. Olhar as poças e riachos de grumos de sangue seco fez Rin se sentir tonta.

- Nós sabemos que Sesshoumaru foi quem se machucou mais. - Sango disse, se movendo para frente. Ela soou calma, mas Rin podia ouvir o tenso controle na voz dela. - Então ele deve ter estado desse lado onde tem a maior parte do sangue. Inuyasha disse que Kagome estava no centro. Isso quer dizer que Inuyasha deveria estar... Aqui. - Ela se inclinou pra baixo.

- Eu faço isso. - Kouga falou rispidamente. - Você segura à luz. - Com uma faca de plástico de piquenique do carro de Sango ele raspou na incrustada pedra. Rin engoliu em seco, feliz por só ter tomado chá no almoço. O sangue estava em tudo em abstrato, mas quando você está efetivamente de frente com tanto desse jeito – especialmente quando é o sangue de um amigo que foi torturado...

Rin se virou, olhando para as paredes de pedra e pensando em Kikyou. Tanto Inuyasha quanto seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, estiveram apaixonados por Kikyou, na Florência do século XV. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que a garota que eles amaram não era humana. Um vampiro na sua vila alemã tinha transformado ela para salvar sua vida quando estava doente. E Kikyou, por conta própria, tinha transformado os dois irmãos em vampiros.

E depois, pensou Rin, ela fingiu a própria morte para conseguir que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru parassem de brigar por ela. Mas não funcionou. Eles se odiaram mais do que nunca, e ela odiou os dois por isso. Ela voltou para o vampiro que a transformou, e no passar dos anos ela se tornou tão má quanto ele era. Até que no final tudo o que ela queria fazer era destruir os irmãos que ela um dia tinha amado. Ela conduziu os dois até Fell´s Church para matá-los, e esse cômodo era onde ela quase conseguiu fazer isso. Kagome tinha morrido parando ela.

- Aqui. - Kouga disse, e Rin piscou e voltou para ela mesma. Kouga estava parado com um guardanapo de papel que agora tinha flocos do sangue de Inuyasha nas suas dobras. - Agora o cabelo. - ele disse.

Eles varreram o chão com seus dedos, achando poeira e várias folhas e fragmentos de coisas que Rin não queria identificar. Entre os detritos havia longos fios de cabelo negro. De Kagome – ou de Kikyou, Rin pensou. Elas se pareciam demais. Havia também curtos fios de cabelo preto, crespo e levemente ondulado. De Inuyasha. Era um trabalho devagar e meticuloso, selecionar todos e colocar os cabelos certos em outro guardanapo.

Kouga fez a maior parte. Quando eles terminaram, estavam cansados e a luz que vinha pra baixo da abertura retangular no teto era de um azul não ofuscante. Mas Sango sorriu tigrinamente.

- Nós conseguimos. - ela falou. - O Bankotsu queria Inuyasha de volta; bom, nós traremos Inuyasha de volta pra ele.

E Rin, que só tinha prestado atenção a metade do que ele estava fazendo, ainda perdida nos seus próprios pensamento, congelou.

Ela estava pensando em outras coisas, nada a ver com Bankotsu, mas na menção do nome dele alguma coisa cintilou na mente dela. Uma coisa que ela percebeu no estacionamento e depois esqueceu mais tarde no calor da discussão. As palavras de Sango tinham provocado isso e agora estava subitamente tudo claro de novo. Como ele soubera! Ela quis saber, o coração acelerado.

- Rin? Qual é o problema?

- Sango, - ela falou calmamente - você contou a polícia especificamente que nós estávamos na sala de estar quando tudo estava acontecendo lá em cima com Kanna?

- Não, eu acho que eu só disse que nós estávamos lá embaixo. Por quê?

- Porque eu também não contei. E Kaguya não poderia ter dito por que ficou catatônica de novo, e Kanna está morta e Ayame estava lá fora nesse tempo. Mas o Bankotsu sabia. Lembra, ele falou, "Se vocês não estivessem se escondendo na sala de estar, vocês teriam visto o que aconteceu." Como ele poderia saber?

- Rin, se você está tentando sugerir que o Bankotsu é o assassino, isso simplesmente não vai colar. Ele não é esperto o suficiente para organizar uma série de assassinatos, pra começar. - Sango disse.

- Mas tem algo mais. Sango, ano passado no Baile do segundo ano, o Bankotsu tocou no meu ombro nu. Eu nunca esqueci isso. As mãos dele eram grandes, e carnudas, e quentes, e úmidas.- Rin estremeceu diante da recordação. - Igual à mão que me agarrou ontem à noite.

Mas Sango estava balançando sua cabeça, e até Kouga parecia não estar convencido.

- Kagome com certeza perdeu o tempo dela nos pedindo pra trazer Inuyasha de volta, - ele disse. - Eu poderia tomar conta do Bankotsu com alguns ganchos direitos.

- Pense sobre isso, Rin. - Sango adicionou. - O Bankotsu tem o poder psíquico de mover o tabuleiro Ouija ou entrar nos teus sonhos? Ele tem?

Ele não tinha. Psicologicamente falando, Bankotsu era tão inútil quanto Ayame. Rin não poderia negar isso. Mas ela também não poderia negar sua intuição. Não fazia sentido, mas ela continuava a achar que Bankotsu esteve na casa ontem à noite.

- É melhor nós nos movermos. - Sango disse. - Está escuro, e o seu pai vai ficar furioso.

Eles estavam todos em silêncio no caminho pra casa. Rin continuava a pensar no Bankotsu. Uma vez na casa dela, levaram os guardanapos lá pra cima e começaram a olhar para os livros de Rin sobre os Druidas e magia Céltica. Desde que ela descobriu que era descendente da antiga raça de magos, Rin se interessou pelos Druidas. E em um dos livros ela achou o ritual para o encantamento de chamamento.

- Nós precisamos comprar velas. - ela falou. - E água pura – melhor que seja engarrafada. - Ela falou para Sango. - E giz para desejar um círculo no chão, e alguma coisa para fazer um pequeno fogo nele. Eu posso achar esses aqui em casa. Não tem pressa o encantamento tem que ser feito a meia noite.

Meia noite era um longo tempo a esperar. Sango comprou os itens necessários em uma mercearia e os trouxe. Eles jantaram com a família de Rin, apesar de ninguém ter muito apetite. Às onze horas, Rin tinha o círculo desenhado no chão de madeira escura do quarto dela e todos os outros ingredientes em um baixo banco dentro do círculo. Na batida das doze horas ela começou.

Com Kouga e Sango assistindo, ela fez um pequeno fogo em um pote de argila. Três velas estavam queimando atrás do pote; ela enfiou um pino a meio caminho do meio do centro. Depois ela desenrolou um guardanapo e cuidadosamente adicionou os flocos secos de sangue dentro de uma taça com água. Ela virou um bolorento rosa.

Ela abriu o outro guardanapo. Três pitadas do escuro cabelo foram para o fogo, fritando com um horrível cheiro. Depois três gotas da manchada água, soando um silvo.

Os olhos dela foram para as palavras no livro aberto

Rápido nos calcanhares tu vens,

Três vezes chamado pelo meu encantamento,

Três vezes importunado pelo meu fogo.

Venha para mim sem demora.

Ela leu devagar as palavras em voz alta, três vezes. Depois ela sentou para trás em cima de seus calcanhares. O fogo continuava queimando. As chamas das velas dançavam.

- E agora o quê? - Kouga disse.

- Eu não sei. Só diz para esperar que a vela do meio queime até o pino.

- E depois o quê?

- Eu acho que a gente vai descobrir quando acontecer.

DdoV

Em Florença estava amanhecendo.

Inuyasha assistiu a garota se mover pra baixo na escada, uma mão descansando levemente sobre o corrimão para manter o seu equilíbrio. Os movimentos dela eram lentos e ligeiramente parecidos com um sonho, como se ela estivesse flutuando.

De repente, ela oscilou e se agarrou ao corrimão com mais firmeza. Inuyasha se moveu rapidamente atrás dela e colocou a mão embaixo do seu cotovelo.

- Você está bem?

Ela olhou pra cima pra ele com o mesmo jeito sonhador. Ela era muito linda. As roupas caras dela eram a última moda e o seu cabelo moderno e desordenado era negro. Uma turista. Ele sabia que ela era americana antes dela falar.

- Sim... Eu acho... - seus olhos castanhos estavam sem foco.

- Você tem como ir pra casa? Onde você está hospedada?

- Na Via dei Conti, perto da capela Medici. Eu estou com o programa Gonzaga in Florence.

Droga! Não uma turista, então; uma estudante. Isso quer dizer que ela vai levar essa história com ela, contar aos colegas de turma sobre o bonito garoto italiano que ela conheceu na noite passada. Um com os olhos escuros como a noite. Aquele que a levou para seu lugar exclusivo na Via Tornabuoni e tomou vinho e jantou com ela e depois, à luz do luar, talvez, no seu quarto ou talvez fora na varanda em anexo, se inclinou mais próximo para olhar dentro dos olhos e dela e...

O olhar de Inuyasha se desviou da garganta da garota com suas duas vermelhas perfurações. Ele já viu marcas como aquelas várias vezes – como elas ainda poderiam ter o poder de incomodá-lo? Mas elas incomodavam; elas o deixavam enjoado e começavam uma lenta queimação na sua barriga.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Rachael. Com um "a". - Ela soletrou.

- Tá certo, Rachael. Olhe pra mim. Você vai voltar para a sua pensione* e você não vai lembrar-se de nada sobre ontem à noite. Você não sabe onde você foi ou o que você viu. E você nunca me viu antes, também. Repita.

* pensão, em italiano.

- Eu não me lembro de nada sobre ontem à noite. - ela disse obediente, os olhos dela nos dele. O pode de Inuyasha não era forte o suficiente como seria se ele estivesse tomando sangue humano, mas eram forte o suficiente para isso. - Eu não sei onde eu fui nem quem eu vi. Eu não vi você.

- Bom. Você tem dinheiro pra voltar? Aqui. - Inuyasha puxou um punhado de amarrotadas liras – a maioria notas de 50.000 e 100.000 – de seu bolso e a levou pra fora.

Quando ela estava segura em um táxi, ele voltou pra dentro e foi direto para o quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava se espreguiçando perto da janela, descascando uma laranja, sem nem estar vestido ainda. Ele olhou pra cima, irritado pela entrada de Inuyasha.

- É costume bater. - ele falou.

- Onde você conheceu ela? - disse Inuyasha. E depois, quando Sesshoumaru o olhou com um olhar em branco, ele adicionou: - Aquela garota, Rachael.

- Era esse o nome dela? Eu acho que eu não me incomodei de perguntar. No Bar Gilli. Ou talvez foi no Bar Mario. Por quê?

Inuyasha se esforçou para conter sua raiva. - Essa não foi à única coisa que você não se incomodou de fazer. Você não se incomodou de influenciá-la para esquecer você, também. Você quer ser pego, Sesshoumaru?

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram em um sorriso, arrancando uma parte da casca da laranja. - Eu nunca sou pego, irmãozinho. - ele falou.

- Então o que você vai fazer quando eles vierem atrás de você? Quando alguém perceber "Meu Deus, tem um monstro sugador de sangue na Via Tornabuoni"? Matar todos eles? Esperar até eles derrubarem a porta da frente e então se dissolver na escuridão?

Sesshoumaru o olhou diretamente, desafiadoramente, aquele fraco sorriso ainda preso nos seus lábios.

- Por que não? - ele falou.

- Maldito seja! - falou Inuyasha. - Me escuta, Sesshoumaru. Isso tem que parar.

- Eu estou tocado com a sua preocupação com a minha segurança.

- Não é justo, Sesshoumaru. Pegar uma garota sem ela querer, desse jeito –

- Oh, ela queria, irmão. Ela queria muito, muito.

- Você falou pra ela o que você ia fazer? Você falou pra ela das conseqüências de trocar sangue com um vampiro? Os pesadelos, as visões psíquicas? Ela queria isso? - Sesshoumaru claramente não ia responder, então ele continuou. - Você sabe que é errado.

- Para falar a verdade, eu sei. - Com isso, Sesshoumaru deu um dos seus repentinos, irritantes sorrisos, como se o ligasse e desligasse instantaneamente.

- E você não liga. - Inuyasha disse pesarosamente, olhando pra longe. Sesshoumaru jogou longe a laranja. Seu tom estava macio, persuasivo.

- Irmãozinho, o mundo é cheio de coisas que você chama de "erradas" - ele falou. - Por que você não relaxa e se junta ao lado vencedor? É muito mais divertido, eu asseguro a você.

Inuyasha se sentiu ficando quente de tanta raiva. - Como você pode dizer isso? - ele relampejou de volta. - Você não aprendeu nada com a Kikyou? Ela escolheu o "lado vencedor."

- Kikyou morreu tão rápido. - disse Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sorrindo de novo, mas seus olhos estavam frios.

- E agora tudo o que você consegue pensar é sobre vingança. - Olhando para o seu irmão, Inuyasha sentiu um peso esmagando em seu próprio peito. - Isso e no seu próprio prazer. - ele falou.

- O que mais pode ser? Prazer é a única realidade, irmãozinho – prazer e poder. E você é um caçado por natureza, tanto quanto eu sou. - Sesshoumaru falou. Ele adicionou: - Eu não me lembro de convidar você para vir para Florença comigo, de qualquer forma. Já que você não está gostando, por que você, simplesmente, não vai embora?

O peso no peito de Inuyasha de repente se apertou, insuportavelmente, mas o seu olhar continuou no de Sesshoumaru, sem hesitar. - Você sabe porquê. - ele falou calmamente. E com isso ele teve a satisfação de ver os olhos de Sesshoumaru cair.

Inuyasha conseguia ouvir as palavras de Kagome em sua mente. Ela estava morrendo, e a sua voz estava fraca, mas ele a ouviu claramente. Vocês têm que tomar conta um do outro. Inuyasha, você promete? Prometam tomar conta um do outro? E ele prometeu, e ele ia manter sua palavra. Não importava o quê.

- Você sabe por que eu não vou embora. - ele falou de novo para Sesshoumaru, que não olhava para ele. - Você pode fingir que não se interessa. Você pode enganar o mundo todo. Mas eu sei. - Seria mais generoso nesse momento deixar Sesshoumaru sozinho, mas Inuyasha não estava nesse tipo de humor generoso. - Você sabe aquela garota que você pegou Rachael? - ele adicionou. - O cabelo estava certo, mas os olhos dela estavam na cor errada. Os olhos de Kagome eram azuis.

Com isso ele se virou, pretendendo deixar Sesshoumaru aqui para pensar sobre tudo isso – se Sesshoumaru fosse fazer algo tão construtivo, claro. Mas ele nunca chegou até a porta.

DdoV

- Está aqui! - disse Sango asperamente, seus olhos na chama da vela e no pino. Rin respirou fundo. Alguma coisa estava abrindo na frente dela como uma linha de prata, um túnel prata de comunicação. Ela estava se apressando ao longo dele, sem ter como parar a si mesma ou checar sua velocidade. Oh, Deus, ela pensou, quando eu alcançar o fim e bater –

DdoV

O lampejo na cabeça de Inuyasha foi sem som, sem luz, e poderoso como uma trovoada. Ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu um violento impulso o puxando. Uma urgência em seguir – alguma coisa. Isso não era nada parecido com o furtivo e subliminar empurrão de Kikyou para ir a algum lugar; isso era um clamor psíquico. Um comando que não poderia ser desobedecido.

Dentro do lampejo ele sentiu uma presença, mas ele mal podia acreditar quem era.

Rin?

Inuyasha!

É você!

Funcionou!

Rin, o que foi que você fez?

Kagome me mandou fazer. Verdade, Inuyasha, ela mandou. Nós estamos com problemas e nós precisamos –

E foi isso. A comunicação desmoronou, desabando dentro si mesma, encolhendo-se até um pequeno ponto. Se foi, e como consequência deixou o quarto vibrando com Poder. Inuyasha e o seu irmão foram deixados encarando um ao outro.

DdoV

Rin soltou uma longa respiração que ela não tinha percebido que havia segurado, e abriu os olhos, apesar dela não se lembrar de ter fechado eles. Ela se encontrava deitada de costas. Kouga e Sango estavam agachados sobre ela, parecendo alarmados.

- O que aconteceu? Funcionou? - Sango demandou.

- Funcionou. - Ela deixou eles a ajudarem a levantar. - Eu fiz contato com Inuyasha. Eu falei com ele. Agora tudo que nós podemos fazer é esperar e ver se ele vem ou não.

- Você mencionou a Kagome? - Kouga perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então ele vem.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 5**

_Segunda-feira, 8 de junho, 23:15 _

_Querido Diário, _

_Não estou dormindo muito bem hoje a noite, então talvez seja melhor escrever em você. O dia todo eu estive esperando algo acontecer. Você não faz um feitiço como aquele e ver ele funcionar daquele jeito e então ver nada acontecer. _

_Mas nada aconteceu. Eu fiquei em casa invés de ir para escola porque minha mãe achou que eu deveria. Ela ficou chateada por Kouga e Sango terem ficado tão tarde na noite de domingo, e ela disse que eu precisava descansar um pouco. Mas toda vez que eu me deito eu vejo o rosto da Kanna. _

_O pai da Kanna fez o discurso no funeral da Kagome. Eu me pergunto quem vai fazer o de Kanna na quarta? _

_Eu preciso parar de pensar em coisas assim. _

_Talvez eu tente dormir novamente. Talvez se eu me deitar com os meus fones, eu não veja Kanna. _

Rin colocou o diário de volta em sua gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou seu Walkman. Ela passou pelos canais enquanto encarava o teto com olhos pesados.

Através do crepitar e da irrupção de estática uma voz de um DJ soou em seu ouvido.

- E aqui uma música clássica para todos os fabulosos fãs dos anos cinqüenta. "Goodnight Sweetheart" do selo Vee Jay pelos The Spaniels…

Rin se perdeu na música.

A vaca preta* era de morango, a favorita de Rin. A jukebox estava tocando "Goonight Sweetheart" e a bancada estava muito limpa. Mas Kagome, Rin decidiu, nunca teria realmente usado uma saia de poodle.

* no original, ice cream soda. É uma sobremesa preparada a base de sorvete e refrigerante

- Nada de poodles. - ela disse, gesticulando para ela. Kagome olhou para cima de seu hot fudge sundae*. Seu cabelo negro estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

- Quem pensa nessas coisas, de qualquer maneira? - Rin perguntou.

* é um sundae que leva, geralmente, sorvete de baunilha, cauda quente de chocolate, chantilly, noz, e uma única cereja marasca.

- Você pensa, bobinha. Eu só estou de visita.

- Oh. - Rin tomou um gole da soda. Sonhos. Há uma razão para ter medo dos sonhos, mas ela não conseguia pensar nisso agora.

- Eu não posso ficar muito. - Kagome disse. - Eu acho que ele já sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu só vim te contar... - Ela franziu a testa.

Rin olhou para ela simpaticamente. - Não consegue se lembrar também? - Ela bebeu mais soda. Tinha um gosto estranho.

- Eu morri jovem demais, Rin. Tinha tanto que eu deveria fazer, realizar. E agora eu tenho que ajudá-la.

- Obrigada. - Rin disse. - Isso não é fácil, sabe. Eu não tenho tanto poder. É difícil passar, e é difícil manter-se sã.

- Tem que se manter sã. - Rin concordou, acenando. Ela estava se sentindo estranhamente tonta. O que tinha _dentro _dessa soda?

- Eu não tenho muito controle, e as coisas ficam estranhas de algum modo. Ele está fazendo isso, eu acho. Ele está sempre lutando contra mim. Ele observa você. E toda vez que tentamos nos comunicar, ele vem.

- Certo.

A sala estava flutuando.

- Rin, você está me escutando? Ele pode usar o seu medo contra você. É desse jeito que ele entra.

- Certo...

- Mas _não deixe ele entrar_. Diga isso a todos. E diga a Inuyasha... - Kagome parou e colocou uma mão em sua boca. Algo caiu no hot fudge sundae.

Era um dente.

- Ele está aqui. - A voz de Kagome estava estranha, indistinta. Rin encarou o dente com um horror mesmerizante. Estava deitado no meio do chantilly, junto com os pedaços de amêndoa. - Rin, diga a Inuyasha...

Outro dente caiu, e outro. Kagome soluçou, ambos as mãos em sua boca agora. Seus olhos estavam horrorizados, indefesos. - Rin, não vá...

Mas Rin estava cambaleando para trás. Tudo estava girando ao redor. A soda estava borbulhando para fora do copo, mas não era soda; era sangue. Vermelho vivo e espumoso, como algo que você tossia quando morria. O estômago de Rin convulsionou.

- Diga a Inuyasha que eu o amo! - Era a voz de uma velha desdentada, e encerrou com soluços histéricos. Rin ficou feliz de cair na escuridão e se esquecer de tudo.

DdoV

Rin mordiscou a ponta de sua canetinha, seus olhos no relógio, sua mente no calendário. Mais oito dias e meio de escola para sobreviver. E parecia que cada minuto seria miserável. Um cara disse diretamente, se afastando dela na escada.

- Sem ofensa, mas os seus amigos ficam morrendo. - Rin tinha ido ao banheiro e chorado.

Mas agora tudo que ela queria era sair da escola, ficar longe dos rostos trágicos e dos olhos acusadores – ou pior, dos olhos de _pena_. O diretor tinha dado um discurso no amplificador sobre "esse novo infortúnio" e "essa terrível perda," e Rin tinha sentido os olhos em suas costas como se estivessem fazendo buracos lá.

Quando o sinal tocou, ela foi a primeira pessoa a sair pela porta. Mas ao invés de ir para sua próxima aula ela foi novamente para o banheiro, onde aguardou o próximo sinal. Então, uma vez que os corredores estavam vazios, ela se apressou na direção da ala de língua estrangeira. Ela passou por boletins e banners dos eventos do fim do ano sem olhar para eles. De que o vestibular adiantava, de que a formatura adiantava, de que qualquer coisa adiantava agora? Todos poderiam estar mortos no final do mês.

Ela quase deu um encontrão na pessoa parada no corredor. Seu olhar disparou para cima, saindo de seus próprios pés, para captar sapatos tipo dockside* modernamente surrados, algum tipo estrangeiro. Acima deles estava uma calça jeans, apertando o corpo, velha o bastante para parecer suave debaixo de músculos fortes. Quadris estreitos. Belo peito.

Rosto para deixar um escultor louco: boca sensual, maças do rosto altas. Óculos escuros. Cabelo preto ligeiramente desgrenhado. Rin ficou parada boquiaberta por um momento.

* no original, deck shoes. São sapatos similares a um mocassim, porém mais casuais. Tem um solado de borracha, para não riscar o deque do barco.

Ai, meu Deus. Eu esqueci o quanto ele é lindo, ela pensou. Kagome, me perdoe; eu vou agarrá-lo.

Então sua mente a puxou com violência novamente para a realidade e ela lançou um olhar assustado ao redor. Ninguém estava à vista. Ela agarrou seu braço.

- Você está doido, aparecendo aqui? Você está _biruta_?

- Eu tive que achar você. Eu achei que fosse urgente.

- E é, mas– Ele parecia tão incôngruo, parado ali no corredor da escola. Como uma zebra numa manada de ovelhas. Ela começou a puxá-lo na direção de um armário de vassouras. Ele não estava indo. E ele era mais forte do que ela.

- Rin, você disse que falou com–

- Você tem que se esconder! Eu vou chamar o Kouga e a Sango e trazer eles aqui e então nós podemos conversar. Mas se alguém vir você, você provavelmente vai ser linchado. Teve outro assassinato.

O rosto de Inuyasha mudou, e ele a deixou empurrá-lo na direção do armário. Ele começou a dizer algo, então claramente decidiu não fazê-lo.

- Eu esperarei. - ele disse simplesmente. Levou só alguns minutos para achar Kouga na aula de mecânica e Sango na de economia. Eles voltaram depressa para o armário de vassouras e tiraram Inuyasha da escola o mais discretamente possível, o que não foi muito.

Alguém deve ter nos visto, Rin pensou. Tudo depende de _quem_, e o quanto é fofoqueiro.

- Nós temos que levá-lo a um lugar seguro – não em nenhuma das nossas casas. - Sango dizia. Estavam todos andando o mais rápido possível pelo estacionamento da escola.

- Ótimo, mas onde? Espera um minuto, e quanto à pensão... - A voz de Rin se dissipou.

Havia um pequeno carro preto na vaga de estacionamento na frente dela. Um carro italiano, insinuante, talhado, e de aparência sexy. Todas as janelas estavam ilegalmente pintadas de preto; você nem ao menos podia ver dentro. Então Rin percebeu o emblema de garanhão atrás.

- Ai, meu _Deus_.

Inuyasha olhou para a Ferrari distraidamente. - É do Sesshoumaru.

Três pares de olhos viraram para ele em choque. - Do Sesshoumaru? - Rin disse, ouvindo o guincho em sua própria voz. Ela esperava que Inuyasha tivesse querido dizer que Sesshoumaru tinha apenas emprestado para ele.

Mas o vidro do carro estava descendo para revelar um cabelo preto tão insinuante e líquido quanto a pintura do carro, óculos de sol espelhados, e um sorriso muito branco. - _Bon giorno._ - disse Sesshoumaru suavemente. - Alguém precisa de uma carona?

- Ai, meu Deus. - Rin disse novamente, debilmente. Mas ela não recuou.

Inuyasha estava visivelmente impaciente. - Vamos nos dirigir para a pensão. Você segue. Estacione atrás do celeiro para que ninguém veja o seu carro.

Sango teve que guiar Rin para longe da Ferrari. Não era como se Rin gostasse de Sesshoumaru ou que ela fosse deixá-lo beijá-la novamente como ele tinha na festa do Miroku. Ela sabia que ele era perigoso; não tanto quanto Kikyou tinha sido, talvez, mas mau. Ele matava desenfreadamente, só por diversão. Ele matara o Sr. Tanner, o professor de história, na festa de arrecadação de fundos Casa Assombrada no último Dia das Bruxas. Ele podia matar novamente a qualquer minuto. Talvez fosse por isso que Rin se sentia como um rato encarando a brilhante cobra negra quando olhou para ele.

Na privacidade do carro de Sango, Rin e Sango trocaram olhares.

- Inuyasha não devia ter trazido ele. - disse Sango.

- Talvez ele tenha simplesmente vindo. - Rin propôs. Ela não achava que Sesshoumaru era o tipo de pessoa que era levada para qualquer lugar.

- Por que ele veio? Não para nos ajudar, com certeza.

Kouga não disse nada. Ele nem parecia notar a tensão no carro. Ele simplesmente encarava o pára-brisa, perdido em si mesmo.

O céu estava ficando nublado.

- Kouga?

- Deixe-o em paz, Rin. - disse Sango.

Maravilha pensou Rin, depressão se assentando como um cobertor escuro sobre ela. Kouga e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, todos juntos, todos pensando em Kagome.

Eles estacionaram atrás do velho celeiro, próximo ao baixo carro preto. Quando foram para dentro, Inuyasha estava sozinho. Ele se virou e Rin viu que ele tinha tirado seus óculos de sol. Um ligeiro calafrio passou por ela, O mais leve levantar dos pelos dos braços e do pescoço dela. Inuyasha não era como qualquer outro cara que ela já tinha conhecido. Seus olhos eram tão verdes; verdes como as folhas de carvalho na primavera. Mas agora eles tinham sombras abaixo.

Houve um momento de embaraço; os três parados de um lado e olhando para Inuyasha sem dizer uma palavra. Ninguém parecia saber o que dizer.

Então Sango foi até ele e tomou sua mão. - Você parece cansado. - ela disse.

- Eu vim o mais cedo que pude.

Ele colocou um braço ao redor dela em um breve e quase hesitante abraço. Ele nunca teria feito isso nos velhos tempos, Rin pensou. Ele costumava ser tão reservado.

Ela foi para frente para dar seu próprio abraço. A pele de Inuyasha estava fria debaixo da camiseta, e ela teve que se forçar a não tremer. Quando ela recuou, seus olhos estavam flutuando. O que ela sentia agora que Inuyasha Salvatore estava de volta a Fell‟s Church? Alívio? Tristeza pelas memórias que ele trazia consigo? Medo? Tudo que ela podia afirmar era que queria chorar.

Inuyasha e Kouga estavam olhando um para o outro. Aqui vamos nós, pensou Rin. Era quase engraçado; a mesma expressão no rosto de ambos. Mágoa e cansaço, e tentando não demonstrar isso. Não importava o que, Kagome sempre ficaria entre eles.

Por fim, Kouga estendeu sua mão e Inuyasha a apertou. Ambos deram um passo para trás, parecendo felizes por terem acabado com isso.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? - disse Sango.

- Procurando ao redor. Eu pensei que podíamos querer uns minutos sem ele.

- Nós queremos umas _décadas _sem ele. - Rin disse antes que pudesse se impedir, e Sango disse:

- Ele não pode ser confiado, Inuyasha.

- Eu acho que você está errada. - Inuyasha disse silenciosamente. - Ele pode ser de grande ajuda se assim o decidir.

- Entre matar alguns dos habitantes locais uma noite ou outra? - Sango disse, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. - Você não devia tê-lo trazido, Inuyasha.

- Mas ele não trouxe. - A voz veio de trás de Rin, atrás e assustadoramente próxima. Rin pulou e atirou-se instintivamente para Kouga, que agarrou seu ombro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu brevemente, só um canto de sua boca erguido. Ele tinha tirado seus óculos de sol, mas seus olhos não eram verdes. Eles eram pretos como os espaços entre as estrelas. Ele é quase mais bonito do que o Inuyasha, Rin pensou selvagemente, achando os dedos de Kouga e se segurando neles.

- Então ela é sua agora, não é? - Sesshoumaru disse para Kouga casualmente.

- Não. - Kouga disse, mas seu agarro em Rin não afrouxou.

- Inuyasha não trouxe você? - induziu Sango do outro lado. De todos eles, ela parecia menos afetada por Sesshoumaru, com menos medo dele, menos suscetível a ele.

- Não. - Sesshoumaru disse, ainda olhando para Rin. Ele não _vira _como as outras pessoas, ela pensou. Ele continua olhando para o que quiser não importa com quem esteja falando. - Você trouxe.

- Eu? - Rin contraiu-se um pouco, incerta do que ele queria dizer.

- Você. Você fez o feitiço, não fez?

- O... - Ah, diabos. Uma imagem brotou na mente de Rin, de cabelo preto em um guardanapo branco. Seus olhos foram para o cabelo de Sesshoumaru, mais fino e liso do que o de Inuyasha, mas tão escuro quanto. Obviamente Kouga tinha cometido um erro na separação. A voz de Inuyasha estava impaciente.

- Você nos chamou Rin. Nós viemos. O que está havendo?

Eles sentaram-se no embrulho decadente de feno, todos exceto Sesshoumaru, que permaneceu de pé. Inuyasha estava se inclinando para a frente, as mãos nos joelhos, olhando para Rin.

- Você me disse – você disse que a Kagome falou com você. - Houve uma perceptível pausa antes que ele pudesse falar o nome. Seu rosto estava tenso com controle.

- Sim. - Ela conseguiu sorrir para ele. - Eu tive esse sonho, Inuyasha, esse sonho muito estranho... - Ela contou a ele sobre isso, e sobre o que aconteceu depois. Levou um tempão. Inuyasha escutou intensamente, seus olhos verdes chamejando toda vez que ela mencionava Kagome. Quando ela contou sobre o fim da festa de Ayame e sobre como acharam o corpo de Kanna no quintal, o sangue esvaiu-se de seu rosto, mas ele não disse nada.

- A polícia veio e disse que ela estava morta, mas já sabíamos disso. - Rin terminou. - E eles levaram a Kaguya embora – a pobre Kaguya estava simplesmente delirando. Eles não nos deixaram falar com ela, e a mãe dela desliga se ligamos. Algumas pessoas estão até mesmo dizendo que Kaguya _fez _isso, o que é insano. Mas eles não acreditarão que Kagome falou conosco, então eles não acreditarão em nada que ela disse.

- E o que ela disse foi "ele". - Sango interrompeu. - Diversas vezes. É um homem; alguém com muitos poderes psíquicos.

- E foi um homem que agarrou a minha mão no corredor. - disse Rin. Ela contou a Inuyasha sua suspeita sobre Bankotsu, mas como Sango apontou, Bankotsu não se encaixava no resto da descrição.

Ele não tinha nem o cérebro nem o poder psíquico para ser quem Kagome estava avisando-as sobre.

- E quanto a Ayame? - Inuyasha perguntou. - Será que ela viu algo?

- Ela estava lá na frente. - Sango disse. - Ela achou a porá e saiu enquanto estávamos todas correndo. Ela ouviu os gritos, mas ela estava assustada demais para voltar para a casa. E para ser honesta, eu não a culpo.

- Então ninguém realmente viu o que aconteceu exceto a Kaguya.

- Não. E Kaguya não vai dizer nada. - Rin continuou a história de onde havia parado.

- Uma vez que percebemos que ninguém acreditaria em nós, nos lembramos da mensagem da Kagome sobre o feitiço de convocação. Nós achamos que devia ser você quem ela queria convocar, porque ela pensou que você podia fazer algo para ajudar. Então... Pode?

- Eu posso tentar. - Inuyasha disse. Ele se levantou e andou um pouco para longe, virando as costas para eles. Ele ficou daquele jeito em silêncio por um momento, sem se mover. Por fim ele se virou de volta e olhou Rin nos olhos. - Rin, - ele disse, silenciosamente, mas intenso - nos seus sonhos você falou realmente com a Kagome cara a cara. Você acha que se entrar em transe você poderia fazer isso novamente?

Rin ficou um pouco assustado com o que ela viu em seus olhos. Eles eram chamejantes esmeraldas verdes em seu rosto pálido. De uma só vez foi como se ela pudesse ver atrás da máscara de controle que ele usava. Debaixo havia tanta dor, tanto desejo – tanta _intensidade _que ela mal conseguia suportar olhar.

- Eu _podia_, talvez... Mas Inuyasha–

- Então faremos isso. Bem aqui, bem agora. E veremos _se _você pode me levar com você. - Aqueles olhos eram hipnotizantes, não com qualquer Poder escondido, mas com a absoluta força de sua vontade. Rin queria fazer aquilo por ele – ele a fez querer fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Mas a memória daquele último sonho era demais. Ela não podia suportar aquele horror novamente; ela _não podia_.

- Inuyasha, é perigoso demais. Eu posso estar me abrindo para qualquer coisa – e eu tenho _medo_. Se essa coisa tomar controle da minha mente, eu não sei o que pode acontecer. Eu não posso Inuyasha. Por favor. Mesmo com o tabuleiro de Ouija, estamos simplesmente convidando ele a entrar.

Por um momento ela achou que ele fosse tentar fazê-la fazer isso. Sua boca se apertou em uma linha obstinada, e seus olhos flamejaram ainda mais brilhantemente. Mas então, lentamente, o fogo deles morreu.

Rin sentiu seu coração rasgar. - Inuyasha, eu sinto muito. - ela sussurrou.

- Teremos que fazer isso por conta própria. - ele disse. A máscara estava de volta, mas seu sorriso parecia duro, como se o machucasse. Então ele falou mais rapidamente. - Primeiro temos que descobrir quem é o assassino, o que ele quer aqui. Tudo o que sabemos é que algo malvado veio para Fell's Church novamente.

- Mas _por quê_? - disse Rin. - Por que qualquer coisa malvada simplesmente escolhe aqui? Não sofremos o bastante?

- Parece uma coincidência um pouco estranha, - Sango disse de maneira engraçada. - Por que somos tão unicamente abençoados?

- Não é coincidência. - disse Inuyasha. Ele se levantou e ergueu sua mão como se não tivesse certeza de como começar. - Há alguns lugares nesse planeta que são... diferentes. - ele disse. - Eles estão cheios de energia psíquica, tanto positiva quanto negativa, boa e má. Alguns desses lugares sempre foram desse jeito, como o Triângulo das bermudas e Salisbury, o lugar onde construíram Stonehenge. Outros se _tornam _assim, especialmente quando muito sangue foi derramado. - Ele olhou para Rin.

- Espíritos inquietos. - ela sussurrou.

- Sim. Houve uma batalha aqui, não houve?

- Na Guerra da Secessão. - Kouga disse. "Foi assim que a Igreja no cemitério ficou arruinada. Foi um massacre de ambos os lados. Ninguém ganhou, mas quase todos que lutaram foram mortos. A floresta é cheia de seus túmulos.

- E o solo foi encharcado de sangue. Um lugar que atrai os sobrenaturais. Atrai o mal. Foi por isso que Kikyou foi atraída para Fell's Church em primeiro lugar. Eu senti isso também, quando eu vim para cá na primeira vez.

Rin afobadamente tomou um gole. – Bom. - ela disse verdadeiramente.

- Quando terminarem joguem os copos no lixo. Eu gosto das coisas organizadas. - A Sra. Flowers lançou um olhar pelo celeiro, balançando sua cabeça e suspirando. - Que pena. Uma garota tão bonita. - Ela olhou para Inuyasha com olhos penetrantes como os de contas de ônix. - Você teve seu trabalho cortado para você dessa vez, garoto. - ela disse, e se foi, ainda balançando sua cabeça.

- Ora! - disse Rin, encarando ela, impressionada. Todos os olhos simplesmente olharam uns para os outros inexpressivamente.

- "Uma garota tão bonita" – mas qual? - disse Sango por fim. - Kanna ou Kagome?

Kagome tinha na verdade passado mais ou menos uma semana nesse mesmo celeiro no inverno passado – mas a Sra. Flowers não devia saber disso. - _Você _disse algo a ela sobre nós? - Sango perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

- Nenhuma palavra. - Sesshoumaru parecia divertido. - Ela é uma velha senhora. Ela está caduca.

- Ela é mais astuta do que qualquer um de nós lhe de crédito. - Kouga disse. - Quando eu penso nos dias que passamos observando-a fazendo cerâmica naquele porão – vocês acham que ela _sabia _que estávamos observando?

- Eu não sei o que pensar. - Inuyasha disse vagarosamente. - Eu só estou feliz por ela parecer estar do nosso lado. E ela nos deu um lugar seguro para ficar.

- E suco de uva, não se esqueça disso. - Kouga sorriu para Inuyasha. - Quer um pouco? - Ele ofereceu o copo furado.

- É você pode pegar o seu suco de uva e... - Mas o próprio Inuyasha estava quase sorrindo. Por um instante Rin viu os dois do jeito que eles costumavam ser, antes de Kagome morrer. Amigáveis, quentes, tão confortáveis juntos quanto ela e Sango eram. Uma dor passou por ela.

Mas Kagome não está morta, ela pensou. Ela está mais aqui do que nunca. Ela está direcionando tudo o que dizemos e fazemos.

Inuyasha sossegou novamente. - Quando a Sra. Flowers entrou, eu estava prestes a dizer que era melhor começarmos. E acho que devíamos começar pela Kaguya.

- Ela não nos receberá. - Sango retrucou instantaneamente. - Seus pais estão mantendo todos longe.

- Então teremos simplesmente que passar por cima dos pais dela. - Inuyasha disse. - Vem conosco, Sesshoumaru?

- Visitar outra garota bonita? Eu não perderia.

Rin se virou para Inuyasha com alarme, mas ele falou reasseguradamente enquanto guiava-a para fora do celeiro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu ficarei de olho nele.

Rin esperava que sim.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, desculpem não ter postado ontem e nem onteontem, por que tive uma prova ontem e hoje e eu tive que estudar um pouco. Mas está ai outro capítulo espero que tenham gostado da aparição de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. **

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Rsrsrs, não precisa pedir desculpas.**

**É ela morreu deve ter sido muito doloroso ter caído. Acho que ela gritava para a Kaguya não sair de perto dela, e a Kanna deve ter ido atrás da Kaguya e acabou sendo jogada pela criatura/pessoa que estava dentro da casa.**

**Para a alegria de todas o Sesshy veio junto! \o/**

**É essa parte dá muito medo imagina se fosse em um filme ai piorava de tanto medo.**

**Na minha opinião, a Honoria estava esperando as pessoas certas para avisar e pedir ajuda para poder destruir o mal (Kikyou) que ficava lá, e acabou que a Rin foi escolhida para ser possuída por causa da descendência de sua avó e também todos acabaram tendo um papel fundamental na história.**

**Bem já falei demais tchauzinho. o/**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 6**

A casa de Kaguya era de esquina, e eles se aproximaram dela pela rua lateral. A essa hora o céu estava cheio de pesadas nuvens roxas. A luz tinha quase uma propriedade subaquática.

- Parece que vai haver uma tempestade. - Kouga disse.

Rin espiou Sesshoumaru. Nem ele nem Inuyasha gostavam de luz forte. E ela conseguia sentir o Poder emanando dele, como uma batida pouco abaixo da superfície de sua pele. Ele sorriu sem olhar para ela e disse: - Que tal neve em junho?

Rin ficou rígida com um arrepio.

Ela tinha olhado o jeito de Sesshoumaru uma ou duas vezes no celeiro e o encontrado escutando a história com um ar de indiferença desapegada. Ao contrário de Inuyasha, sua expressão não tinha mudado nem levemente quando ela mencionou Kagome – ou quando ela contou sobre a morte de Kanna. O que ele realmente sentia por Kagome? Ele tinha invocado uma tempestade de neve uma vez e a deixado para congelar. O que ele estava sentindo agora? Ele ao menos ligava para pegar o assassino?

- Esse é o quarto da Kaguya. - disse Sango. - A janela da sacada nos fundos.

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru. - Quantas pessoas na casa?

- Dois. Homem e mulher. A mulher está bêbada.

Pobre Sra. Bennett, pensou Rin.

- Preciso dos dois adormecidos. - Inuyasha disse.

Não conseguindo evitar, Rin estava fascinada pela onda de Poder que ela sentiu de Sesshoumaru. Suas habilidades psíquicas nunca foram fortes o suficiente para sentir a crua essência antes, mas agora elas eram. Agora ela conseguia sentir isso tão claramente quanto conseguia ver a luz violeta desbotada ou o cheiro de matagal do lado de fora da janela da Kaguya.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. - Eles estão dormindo.

Inuyasha bateu levemente com o pé no vidro.

Não houve resposta, ou pelo menos nenhum que Rin conseguisse ver. Mas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olharam um para o outro.

- Ela já está parcialmente em transe. - Sesshoumaru disse.

- Ela está assustada. Eu farei isso; ela me conhece. - disse Inuyasha. Ele colocou seus dedos na janela. - Kaguya, é Inuyasha Salvatore. - ele disse. - Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Venha me deixar entrar.

Sua voz estava baixa, nada que pudesse ter sido ouvida do outro lado do vidro. Mas após um momento as cortinas se movimentaram e um rosto apareceu.

Rin arfou audivelmente.

O longo cabelo castanho claro de Kaguya estava desgrenhado, e sua pele estava da cor de um giz. Havia enormes círculos pretos debaixo de seus olhos. Os próprios olhos estavam fixos e vítreos. Seus lábios estavam ásperos e secos.

- Ela parece estar vestida para a cena da loucura de Ofélia.* - Sango sussurrou. - De camisola e tudo.

* referência à personagem Ofélia, da peça Hamlet. Já separada de seu irmão, e sofrendo com a morte de seu pai e o afastamento do seu amor, ela acaba por enlouquecer e se suicidar, afogando-se em um rio.

- Ela parece estar _possuída_. - Rin sussurrou de volta, enervada.

Inuyasha simplesmente disse:

- Kaguya, abra a janela.

Mecanicamente, como uma boneca de dar corda, Kaguya girou uma das correias laterais para abrir a janela da sacada, e Inuyasha disse: - Posso entrar?

Os olhos vidrados de Kaguya varreram o grupo do lado de fora. Por um momento Rin achou que ela não reconhecera nenhum deles. Mas então ela piscou e disse lentamente: - Sango... Rin... Inuyasha? Você está de volta. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Convide-me para entrar, Kaguya. - A voz de Inuyasha era hipnótica.

- Inuyasha... - Houve uma longa pausa e então: - Entre.

Ela deu um passo para trás enquanto ele colocava uma mão no peitoril e saltava por cima. Kouga o seguiu, então Sango. Rin, que estava usando uma mini saia, ficou do lado de fora com Sesshoumaru. Ela desejou ter usado calça jeans na escola hoje, mas então ela não soubera que iria numa expedição.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. - Kaguya disse para Inuyasha, quase calmamente. - Ele vem para me pegar. Ele vai te pegar também.

Sango colocou um braço ao redor dela. Inuyasha simplesmente disse: - Quem?

- Ele. Ele vem até mim nos meus sonhos. Ele matou a Kanna. - O tom trivial de Kaguya era mais assustador do que qualquer histeria poderia ter sido.

- Kaguya, viemos ajudá-la. - Sango disse gentilmente. - Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Nós não o deixaremos te machucar, eu prometo.

Kaguya virou-se para encará-la. Ela olhou Sango de cima a baixo como se Sango tivesse repentinamente se mudado para algo inacreditável. Então ela começou a rir.

Era horrível, uma rouca explosão de felicidade como uma tosse seca. Continuou e continuou até Rin querer cobrir suas orelhas. Finalmente, Inuyasha disse: - Kaguya, pare com isso.

A risada virou algo parecido com soluços, e quando Kaguya levantou sua cabeça novamente, ela parecia menos vidrada mas mais genuinamente chateada.

- Vocês todos irão morrer, Inuyasha. - ela disse, balançando sua cabeça. - Ninguém pode lutar com ele e viver.

- Nós precisamos saber sobre ele para que _possamos _lutar contra ele. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda. - Inuyasha disse. - Me diga como ele é.

- Eu não posso vê-lo nos meus sonhos. Ele é simplesmente uma sombra sem rosto. - Kaguya sussurrou, seus ombros se curvando.

- Mas você o viu na casa da Ayame. - Inuyasha disse insistentemente. - Kaguya, me escute. - ele acrescentou enquanto a garota se virava para longe severamente. - Eu sei que você está assustada, mas isso é importante, mais importante do que pode entender. Nós não podemos lutar contra ele a não ser que saibamos contra o que estamos lidando, e você é a única, a _única _agora que tem a informação que nós precisamos. Você precisa nos ajudar.

- Eu não consigo _lembrar_– A voz de Inuyasha estava inflexível.

- Eu tenho um modo de fazê-la se lembrar. - ele disse. - Você me deixa tentar?

Segundo se arrastaram, então Kaguya deu um longo e borbulhante suspiro, seu corpo mole.

- Faça o que quiser. - ela disse indiferentemente. - Eu não ligo. Não fará nenhuma diferença.

- Você é uma garota corajosa. Agora olhe para mim, Kaguya. Eu quero que você relaxe. Simplesmente olhe para mim e relaxe. - A voz de Inuyasha baixou para um murmúrio ninante. Continuou por alguns minutos, e então os olhos de Kaguya se fecharam.

- Sente-se. - Inuyasha a guiou para se sentar na cama. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, olhando para seu rosto. - Kaguya, você se sente calma e relaxada agora. Nada que você se lembrar vai te machucar. - ele disse, sua voz suave. - Agora, eu preciso que você volte à noite de sábado. Você está no andar de cima, na suíte principal da casa de Ayame. Kanna Carson está com você, e mais alguém. Eu preciso ver–

- Não! - Kaguya se contorceu para frente e para trás como se tentasse escapar de algo. - Não! Eu não posso–

- Kaguya, se acalme. Ele não te machucará. Ele não pode te ver, mas você pode vê-lo. Me escute.

Enquanto Inuyasha falava, as lamúrias de Kaguya se aquietaram. Mas ela ainda se debatia e retorcia.

- Você _precisa _vê-lo, Kaguya. Nos ajudar a lutar contra ele. Como ele é?

- Ele parece o demônio!

Era quase um grito. Sango sentou do outro lado de Kaguya e tomou sua mão.

Ela olhou para fora da janela para Rin, que olhou de volta com olhos arregalados e estremeceu ligeiramente. Rin não fazia ideia do que Kaguya estava falando.

- Me fale mais. - Inuyasha disse uniformemente.

A boca de Kaguya se contorceu. Suas narinas estavam dilatadas como se ela estivesse cheirando algo horrível. Quando ela falou, ela fez cada palavra sair separadamente, como se a estivessem deixando-a enjoada.

- Ele usa... Uma velha capa de chuva. Ela oscila em suas pernas no vento. Ele faz o vento soprar. Seu cabelo é negro. Fica de pé por sua cabeça toda. Seus olhos são tão azuis – azul elétrico. - Kaguya lambeu seus lábios e engoliu, parecendo repugnada. -Azul é a cor da morte.

Trovão rugiu e chicoteou no céu. Sesshoumaru olhou para cima rapidamente, então franziu a testa, os olhos se estreitando.

- Ele é alto. E ele está rindo. Ele está se esticando para me alcançar, rindo. Mas Kanna grita "Não, não" e tente me desvencilhar. Então ele a pega ao invés. A janela é quebrada, e a sacana está logo ali. Kanna está gritando "Não, por favor". E então eu o observo – eu o observo jogar ela... - O fôlego de Kaguya estava problemático, sua voz subindo histericamente.

- Kaguya, está tudo bem. Você não está realmente lá. Você está a salvo.

- Ah, por favor, não – Kanna! _Kanna! Kanna_!

- Kaguya, fique comigo. Escuta. Eu só preciso de mais uma coisa. Olhe para ele. Diga-me se ele está usando uma jóia azul–

Mas Kaguya estava balançando sua cabeça para frente e para trás, soluçando, mais histérica a cada segundo. - Não! Não! Eu sou a próxima! Eu sou a próxima! - De repente, seus olhos se abriram enquanto ela saia do transe sozinha, engasgando e arfando. Então sua cabeça se jogou para os lados.

Na parede, uma foto estava se agitando.

Foi seguida pelo espelho emoldurado por bambu, então pelos frascos de perfume e os batons na penteadeira abaixo. Com o som como o de pipoca, brincos começaram a estourar de um porta-brincos. A agitação ficou mais alta e mais alta. Um chapéu de palha caiu do gancho.

Fotos estavam sendo derramadas do espelho. Fitas e CDs se espalharam de uma prateleira para o chão como cartas de baralho sendo distribuídas.

Sango estava de pé assim como Kouga, os punhos fechados.

- Faça isso parar! Faça isso parar! - Kaguya gritou selvagemente. Mas não parou. Kouga e Sango olharam ao redor enquanto novos objetos se juntavam à dança. Tudo que era móvel estava sacudindo, pulando, oscilando. Era como se o quarto tivesse sido pego por um terremoto.

- Pare! Pare! - gritou Kaguya, suas mãos sobre suas orelhas. Diretamente acima da casa um trovão explodiu.

Rin pulou violentamente enquanto via o ziguezague do relâmpago disparar pelo céu. Instintivamente ela agarrou algo no que se segurar. À medida que o raio resplandecia, um pôster na parede de Kaguya se rasgou diagonalmente como se partido por uma faca fantasma. Rin engoliu um grito e se agarrou mais firme.

Então, tão rapidamente como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão de desligar, todos os barulhos pararam. O quarto de Kaguya estava quieto. A franja no abajur do lado da cama oscilou ligeiramente. O pôster tinha se enrolado em dois pedaços irregulares, cima e baixo. Lentamente, Kaguya abaixou suas mãos de suas orelhas.

Kouga e Sango olharam ao redor meio trôpegos. Rin fechou seus olhos e murmurou algo parecido com uma oração. Não foi até ela abri-los novamente que ela percebeu no que ela estivera se apoiando. Era a maleável frieza de uma jaqueta de couro. Era o braço de Sesshoumaru.

Ele não tinha se movido para longe dela, contudo. Ele não se movia agora. Ele estava se inclinando para frente ligeiramente, os olhos estreitos, observando o quarto intensamente.

- Olhe para o espelho. - ele disse.

Todos olharam, e Rin prendeu sua respiração, os dedos agarrando novamente. Ela não tinha visto, mas deve ter acontecido enquanto tudo no quarto era uma selvageria.

Na superfície de vidro do espelho de bambu duas palavras estavam rabiscadas com o batom coral escuro de Kaguya.

_Boa noite, Querida._

- Ah, Deus. - Rin sussurrou.

Inuyasha se virou do espelho para Kaguya. Havia algo diferente nele, Rin pensou – ele estava se mantendo relaxado, mas ereto, como um soldado que acabou de ter confirmação de uma batalha. Era como se ele tivesse aceitado um desafio pessoal de algum tipo.

Ele pegou algo de seu bolso traseiro e desdobrou, relevando raminhos de uma planta com longas folhas verdes e pequeninas flores lilás.

- Isso é verbena, verbena fresca. - ele disse silenciosamente, sua voz uniforme e intensa. - Eu peguei fora de Florença; está florescendo lá agora. - Ele pegou a mão de Kaguya e pressionou o pacote contra ela. - Eu quero que você segure e fique com isso. Coloque um pouco em todos os cômodos da casa, e esconda pedaços em algum lugar das roupas dos seus pais se puder, para que eles tenham isso perto deles. Enquanto você tiver isso com você, ele não pode controlar a sua mente. Ele pode te assustar, Kaguya, mas ele não pode forçá-la a fazer nada, como abrir uma janela ou porta para ele. E escute, Kaguya, porque isso é importante.

Kaguya estava tremendo, seu rosto enrugado. Inuyasha pegou ambas as suas mãos e a fazer olhar para ele, falando lenta e claramente.

- Se eu estiver certo, Kaguya, _ele não pode entrar a não ser que você o deixe_. Então fale com os seus pais. Diga a eles que é importante que eles não convidem estranhos para dentro de casa. De fato, eu posso fazer Sesshoumaru colocar essa sugestão na mente deles agora mesmo. - Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru, que deu de ombros ligeiramente e acenou, parecendo como se sua atenção estivesse em outro lugar. Auto - conscientemente, Rin retirou sua mão da jaqueta dele.

A cabeça de Kaguya estava inclinada sobre a verbena.

- Ele entrará aqui de algum jeito. - ela disse suavemente, com terrível certeza.

- Não. Kaguya, me escute. De agora em diante, nós vamos observar a sua casa; nós vamos ficar esperando por ele.

- Não _adianta_. - Kaguya disse. - Você não pode pará-lo. - Ela começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós vamos tentar. - Inuyasha disse. Ele olhou para Sango e Kouga, que concordaram. - Certo. Desse momento em diante, você nunca estará sozinha. Haverá sempre um ou mais de nós do lado de fora observando você.

Kaguya simplesmente balançou sua cabeça abaixada. Sango deu um aperto em seu braço e ficou de pé enquanto Inuyasha inclinava sua cabeça na direção da janela.

Quando ela e Kouga se juntaram a ele lá, Inuyasha falou a todos com uma voz baixa. - Eu não quero deixá-la desprotegida, mas eu não posso ficar agora. Há algo que eu preciso fazer, e eu preciso uma das garotas comigo. Por outro lado, eu não quero deixar Rin ou Sango sozinhas aqui. - Ele se virou para Kouga. - Kouga, você...

- Eu fico. - disse Sesshoumaru.

Todos olharam para ele, surpresos.

- Bem, é a solução lógica, não? - Sesshoumaru parecia divertido. - Afinal, o que você espera que um _deles _faça contra ele de qualquer jeito?

- Eles podem me chamar. Eu posso monitorar os pensamentos deles dessa distância. - Inuyasha disse, não cedendo um centímetro.

- Bem. - Sesshoumaru disse ironicamente - Eu poso chamá-lo também, irmãozinho, se eu me meter em encrencas. Eu estou ficando entediado com essa sua investigação de qualquer jeito. Tanto faz eu ficar aqui quanto em qualquer outro lugar.

- Kaguya precisa ser protegida, não abusada. - Inuyasha disse.

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru era charmoso. - _Ela_? - Ele acenou na direção da garota que estava sentada na cama, balançando-se com a verbena. Do cabelo desgrenhado até os pés descalços, Kaguya não era uma figura bonita. - Você tem minha palavra, irmão, eu consigo melhor do que isso. - Por apenas um instante, Rin achou que aqueles olhos escuros olharam para o lado na direção dela. - Você está sempre dizendo como gostaria de confiar em mim, de qualquer jeito. - Sesshoumaru acrescentou. - Aqui está a sua chance de provar.

Inuyasha parecia como se quisesse confiar, como se estivesse tentado. Ele também parecia desconfiado. Sesshoumaru não disse nada, meramente sorriu daquele jeito derrisório e enigmático.

Praticamente pedindo para que _não confiassem_, Rin pensou.

Os dois irmão ficaram olhando um para o outro enquanto o silêncio e a tensão se esticavam entre eles. Bem então Rin pôde ver a semelhança familiar de seus rostos, um sério e intenso, o outro brando e ligeiramente zombeteiro, mas ambos inumanamente bonitos.

Inuyasha soltou sua respiração lentamente. - Está bem. - ele disse silenciosamente por fim.

Rin e Kouga e Sango estavam todos encarando-o, mas ele não pareceu notar. Ele falou com Sesshoumaru como se fossem as únicas duas pessoas ali. - Você fica aqui, do lado de fora da casa onde não será visto. Eu voltarei e assumirei quando eu terminar o que estou fazendo.

As sobrancelhas de Sango estavam em seu cabelo, mas ela não fez comentário algum. Tampouco Kouga. Rin tentou domar seus próprios sentimentos de incerteza. Inuyasha devia saber o que ele estava fazendo, ela disse a si mesma. De qualquer jeito, é _melhor _que ele saiba.

- Não demore muito. - Sesshoumaru disse desdenhosamente.

E foi assim que eles foram embora, com Sesshoumaru se misturando à escuridão na sombra das nogueiras negras no quintal de Kaguya e a própria Kaguya em seu quarto, balançando-se sem parar.

No carro, Sango disse: - Para onde?

- Eu preciso testar uma teoria. - disse Inuyasha brevemente.

- Que o assassino é vampiro? - Kouga disse dos fundos, onde estava sentado com Rin.

Inuyasha olhou para ele aguçadamente. - Sim.

- É por isso que você disse a Kaguya para não convidar ninguém para entrar. - Sango acrescentou, para não fracassar no departamento de raciocínio. Vampiros, Rin se lembrou, não podiam entrar num lugar onde humanos viviam e dormir a não ser que fossem convidados. - E foi por isso que você perguntou se o homem estava usando uma pedra azul.

- Um amuleto contra a luz do dia. - Inuyasha disse, esticando sua mão direita. No terceiro dedo havia um anel de prata com lápis-lazúli. - Sem um destes, exposição direta ao sol nos mataria. Se o assassino _é _um vampiro, ele mantêm uma pedra como essa em algum lugar junto de si. Como se por instinto, Inuyasha esticou sua mão para tocar brevemente em algo sob sua camiseta. Após um momento, Rin percebeu o que deveria ser.

O anel de Kagome. Inuyasha tinha dado a ela em primeiro lugar, e depois dela ter morrido ele tinha pego para usar em uma corrente ao redor do seu pescoço. Então aquela parte dela sempre estaria com ele, ele tinha dito.

Quando Rin olhou para Kouga ao seu lado, ela viu que seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Então como podemos afirmar que ele é um vampiro? - Sango perguntou.

- Há só uma maneira na qual consigo pensar, e não é muito agradável. Mas tem que ser feita.

O coração de Rin afundou. Se Inuyasha achava que não era agradável, ela tinha certeza de que ia achar ainda menos. - O que é? - ela disse sem entusiasmo.

- Eu preciso dar uma olhada no corpo de Kanna.

Houve um silêncio absoluto. Até mesmo Sango, normalmente tão impassível, parecia chocada. Kouga se virou, inclinando sua testa contra o vidro da janela.

- Você tem que estar brincando. - Rin disse.

- Gostaria de estar.

- Mas – pelo amor de Deus, Inuyasha. Nós não _podemos_. Eles não nos deixarão. Quero dizer, o que vamos dizer? "Me dá licença enquanto eu examino esse cadáver procurando por buracos"?

- Rin, para com isso. - Sango disse.

- Eu não consigo evitar. - Rin retrucou afiadamente. - É uma _péssima _ideia. E além do mais, a polícia já examinou o corpo dela. Não havia marcas exceto os cortes que ela conseguiu caindo.

- A polícia não sabe pelo que procurar. - Inuyasha disse.

Sua voz estava dura. Escutando isso trouxe algo à lembrança de Rin, algo que ela tendia a esquecer. Inuyasha era um _deles_. Um dos caçadores. Ele tinha visto pessoas mortas antes. Ele até mesmo podia ter matado algumas.

Ele bebe _sangue_, ela pensou, e estremeceu.

- Bem? - disse Inuyasha. - Ainda estão comigo?

Rin tentou se diminuir no banco traseiro. As mãos de Sango estavam firmes no volante. Foi Kouga quem falou, virando-se da janela.

- Não temos escolha, temos? - ele disse cansadamente.

- Dá para visitar o corpo das sete até as dez na funerária. - Sango acrescentou, sua voz baixa.

- Teremos que esperar até depois da visita, então. Depois que eles fecharem à funerária, quando pudermos ficar sozinhos com ela. - disse Inuyasha.

- Essa é a coisa mais nojenta que eu já tive que fazer. - Rin sussurrou miseravelmente. A capela funerária estava escura e fria. Inuyasha tinha solto as fechaduras da porta de fora com um pedacinho de metal flexível.

A sala de visitação era grossamente atapetada, suas paredes cobertas com painéis sóbrios de carvalho. Seria um lugar deprimente mesmo com as luzes acesas. No escuro parecia mais fechada e sufocante e apinhada de formas grotescas. Parecia como se alguém pudesse estar agachado atrás de cada um dos muitos arranjos florais de pé.

- Eu não quero _estar _aqui. - Rin gemeu.

- Vamos simplesmente acabar com isso, está bem? - Kouga disse através de seus dentes.

Quando ele ligou a lanterna, Rin olhou em qualquer lugar exceto para onde ele estava apontando. Ela não queria ver o caixão, ela _não queria_. Ela encarou as flores, um coração feito de rosas rosas. Do lado de fora, um trovão resmungava como um animal adormecido.

- Deixe-me abrir isso – aqui. - Inuyasha dizia. Apesar de sua perseverança de não o fazer, Rin olhou.

O caixão era branco, sinalizado com cetim rosa pálido. O cabelo negro de Kanna brilhava contra ele como o cabelo de uma princesa adormecido em um conto de fada. Mas Kanna não parecia como se estivesse dormindo. Ela estava pálida demais, parada demais. Como uma figura de cera.

Rin deslizou mais para perto, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Kanna.

Era por isso que era tão frio aqui, ela disse a si mesma com firmeza. Para impedir a cera de derreter. Ajudou um pouco.

Inuyasha se abaixou para tocar o colarinho da blusa rosa de Kanna. Ele desabotoou o botão de cima.

- Pelo _amor _de Deus. - Rin sussurrou, horrorizada.

- Por que acha que estamos aqui? - Inuyasha sibilou de volta. Mas seus dedos pausaram no segundo botão.

Rin observou por um minuto e então tomou sua decisão. - Saia do caminho. - ela disse, e quando Inuyasha não se moveu imediatamente, ela deu-lhe um empurrão. Sango aproximou-se dela e elas formaram uma falange entre Kanna e os garotos. Seus olhos se encontraram com entendimento. Se elas tivessem que realmente remover a blusa, os garotos iriam sair.

Rin desabotoou os pequenos botões enquanto Sango segurava a luz. A pele de Kanna parecia tão cerácea ao toque quanto ao olhar, fria contra seus dedos. Desajeitadamente, ela dobrou a blusa para revelar um sutiã branco com laços. Então ela se forçou para empurrar o brilhoso cabelo de Kanna para longe de seu pálido pescoço. O cabelo estava duro pelo spray.

- Sem buracos. - ela disse, olhando para a garganta de Kanna. Ela estava orgulhosa por sua voz estar quase firme.

- Não. - disse Inuyasha estranhamente. - Mas há outra coisa. Olhe para isso.

Gentilmente, ele esticou a mão ao redor de Rin para apontar um corte, pálido e sem sangue como à pele ao redor dele, mas visível como uma linha fraca correndo da clavícula para os seios. Sobre o coração. Os longos dedos de Inuyasha traçaram o ar sobre ele e Rin endureceu pronta para estapear a mão se ele tocasse.

- O que é? - perguntou Sango, intrigada.

- Um mistério. - Inuyasha disse. Sua voz ainda estava estranha. - Se eu visse uma marca como essa em um vampiro, significaria que o vampiro estava dando sangue a um humano. É assim que é feito. Dentes humanos não conseguem perfurar a nossa pele, então nós nos cortamos se queremos dividir nosso sangue. Mas Kanna não era uma vampira.

- Ela certamente não era! - disse Rin. Ela tentou lutar contra a imagem que sua mente queria lhe mostrar, de Kagome se inclinando sobre um corte como aquele no peito de Inuyasha e sugando, bebendo...

Ela estremeceu e percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados. - Há mais alguma coisa que você precisa ver? - ela disse, abrindo-os.

- Não. Isso é tudo.

Rin abotoou os botões. Ela rearrumou o cabelo de Kanna. Então, enquanto Sango e Inuyasha abaixavam a tampa do caixão novamente, ela andou rapidamente para fora da sala de visitação e para a porta de fora. Ela ficou ali, os braços enrolados ao seu redor.

Uma mão tocou seu cotovelo levemente. Era Kouga.

- Você é mais durona do que aparenta. - ele disse.

- É, bem... - Ela tentou dar de ombros. E então de repente ela estava chorando, chorando muito. Kouga colocou seus braços ao redor dela.

- Eu sei. - ele disse. Só isso. Nada de "Não chore" ou "Não esquenta" ou "Tudo vai ficar bem." Só "Eu sei". A voz dele estava tão desolada quanto ela se sentia.

- Eles colocaram spray de cabelo no cabelo dela. - ela soluçou. - Kanna _nunca _usou spray de cabelo. É horrível. - De algum modo, bem então, isso parecia à pior das coisas.

Ele simplesmente segurou-a.

Após um momento Rin recuperou seu fôlego. Ela deu-se conta de que estava segurando Kouga quase dolorosamente apertado e afrouxou seus braços. - Deixei sua camiseta toda molhada. - ela disse apologeticamente, fungando.

- Não importa.

Algo na voz dele a fez dar um passo para trás e olhar para ele. Ele estava do jeito como estivera no estacionamento da escola. Tão perdido, tão... sem esperança.

- Kouga, o que foi? - ela sussurrou. - Por favor.

- Eu já te contei. - ele disse. Ele estava olhando para longe para alguma distância imensurável. - Kanna está deitada lá morta, e ela não deveria estar. Você mesma disse, Rin. Que tipo de mundo é esse que deixa coisas como essa acontecerem? Que deixa uma garota como Kanna ser assassinada por prazer, ou crianças no Afeganistão morrerem de fome, ou focas-bebês terem suas peles tiradas quando vivos? Se é assim que o mundo é, de que adianta alguma coisa? Está tudo acabado de qualquer jeito. - Ele parou e pareceu voltar a si. - Você entende o que eu estou falando?

- Não tenho certeza. - Rin nem mesmo achava que queria ter. Era assustador demais. Mas ela estava estupefata por uma onda de confortá-lo, para remover aquele olhar perdido dos seus olhos. - Kouga, eu–

- Acabamos. - Inuyasha disse atrás deles.

Enquanto Kouga olhava na direção da voz, o olhar perdido pareceu se intensificar. - Às vezes eu acho que estamos _todos _acabados. - Kouga disse, se afastando de Rin, mas ele não explicou o que queria dizer com aquilo. - Vamos.

**N/A: Quase não posto esse cap.! Ontem choveu e acabei pegando um pouco de chuva e agora estou com nariz escorrendo e o pior é que vou ter uma prova atrás da outra os professores querem se livrar da minha turma logo. A pesar de que tem um pessoal que já está reprovado mesmo. Mas vou fazer tentar o máximo possível para postar os capítulos.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É devia ser isso mesmo para a Rin não ter contando. **

**Hahaha é sim. Senão não é mais Vampire Diaries e além do mais alguém ia ter que escrever um diário mesmo.**

**É pelo menos dessa vez deu certo ninguém está de cara feia com ninguém.**

**Ou deixa a Rin com medo e não deixar ela ter contato com a Kagome ai ele poderia atacar o terror na cidade.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 7**

Inuyasha se aproximou da esquina da casa relutantemente, quase com medo do que ele pudesse encontrar. Quase desejava que Sesshoumaru tivesse abandonado a casa por um momento. Ele estaria sendo um idiota em confiar em Sesshoumaru, em primeiro lugar. Quando chegou ao pátio havia um reflexo de movimentos entre as escuras nogueiras. Seus olhos mais afiados que o de um ser humano, porque estavam adaptados para a caça, distinguiu a sombra escura se inclinando contra o tronco.

- Perdeu seu tempo para voltar?

- Precisava ver se os outros da casa estavam a salvo. E tinha que comer.

- Sangue animal – disse Sesshoumaru desdenhosamente com os olhos fixos na pequena mancha da camisa de Inuyasha. – Coelho, pelo cheiro. Isso parece apropriado de qualquer forma, não é?

- Sesshoumaru... Eu dei verbena para Rin e Sango também.

- Uma sábia precaução – disse Sesshoumaru nitidamente e mostrou os dentes.

Uma familiar onda de irritação brotou em Inuyasha. Por que Sesshoumaru tem que ser sempre tão difícil? Falar com ele era como caminhar em um campo minado.

- Agora eu vou indo – continuou Sesshoumaru jogando a jaqueta nos ombros. – Tenho meus próprios negócios para cuidar – lançou um devastador sorriso de indiferença. – Não espere de pé.

- Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru deu meia volta sem olhar, mas escutando. – A última coisa que precisamos nesta cidade é uma garota gritando "vampiro!" – disse Inuyasha. – ou tendo sinais de um. Essa gente já viu isso antes, não são idiotas.

- Eu vou levar em consideração – disse ironicamente, mas era o mais perto de uma promessa que Inuyasha tinha recebido de seu irmão a vida toda.

- Sesshoumaru?

- O que é agora?

- Obrigado.

Era demais. Sesshoumaru agitou o ar com os olhos frios e não convidativos, os olhos de um estranho.

- Não espere nada de mim, irmãozinho – disse ameaçadoramente – porque sempre estará errado. Tampouco pense que pode me manipular. Esses três humanos podem seguir você, mas não eu. Estou aqui por minhas próprias razões.

Já se fora antes que Inuyasha pudesse medir suas palavras. Mas de qualquer maneira não importava, pois Sesshoumaru nunca escutava nada do que ele dissesse, nem sequer chamava pelo seu nome, sempre com o desdenhoso "irmãozinho".

E agora Sesshoumaru tinha ido embora para mostrar o pouco que se podia confiar nele. Inuyasha pensou _ótimo! _Agora ele iria fazer algo desumano só para mostrar que era capaz disso. Já cansado, Inuyasha encontrou uma árvore para se apoiar e deslizou sobre ela para contemplar a noite. Ele tentou pensar sobre o problema que tinha em mãos, sobre o que tinha visto essa noite.

A descrição que Kaguya tinha dado do assassino. Alto, cabelos negros e olhos azuis pensou... Isso lhe trazia a imagem de alguém. Não alguém que ele conhecia, mas sim alguém que ele tinha ouvido falar.

Mas era inútil. Ele não podia manter a mente no quebra-cabeça. Ele estava cansado e só e precisava de conforto desesperadamente. E a crua realidade é que não existia conforto possível.

_Kagome_, pensou ele, _você mentiu para mim_.

Era a única coisa que ela havia insistido, a única coisa que ela sempre prometeu a ele. _Aconteça o que acontecer, Inuyasha, eu estarei com você. Diga que acredita nisso_. E ele respondera indefeso ante seu encanto. _Oh, Kagome, eu acredito. Aconteça o que acontecer, nós estaremos juntos_.

Mas ela o tinha deixado. Não por sua escolha, talvez, mas o que isso importa no final? Ela o tinha deixado e tinha ido embora.

Havia momentos que tudo que ele queria era se unir a ela.

Pense em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, disse a si mesmo, mas era tarde demais. Uma vez desencadeadas, as imagens de Kagome giravam ao seu redor, dolorosas demais para suportar, lindas demais para deixá-las de lado.

A primeira vez que a beijou. O choque de vertiginosa doçura quando seus lábios encontraram os dela. E depois disso, choque após choque, para chegar a um nível mais interior. Como se ela pudesse alcançar seu centro, algo que ele quase tinha esquecido.

Assustado, ele sentia suas forças entrarem em colapso. Todos seus segredos, toda sua resistência, todos os truques que ele usava para manter as pessoas distantes. Kagome atravessou tudo isso deixando expondo sua vulnerabilidade.

Expondo sua alma.

Finalmente se deu conta de que era isso o que ele queria. Ele queria que Kagome o visse sem defesas, sem muros. Ele queria que ela o conhecesse pelo que ele era.

Aterrorizante? Sim! Quando ela descobriu seu segredo, quando ela o encontrou se alimentando de um pássaro, ele submergiu em sua própria vergonha. Estava certo de que ela fugiria do sangue em sua boca, horrorizada e com nojo. Mas ao olhar seus olhos naquela noite, viu compreensão. Perdão. Amor.

Seu amor o tinha curado.

Mas isso era quando ele sabia que eles nunca iriam se separar.

Outras lembranças surgiram e Inuyasha se agarrou a elas, mesmo com a dor pulsando como se fossem garras. Sensações. A sensação de Kagome contra ele, flexível em seus braços. As mechas de seu cabelo na bochecha dele, roçando como a asa de uma mariposa. A curva de seus lábios, o gosto deles. O inacreditável azul-meia-noite de seus olhos.

Tudo perdido, tudo além do alcance do para sempre.

Mas Rin tinha encontrado Kagome. O espírito de Kagome, sua alma, ainda estava em algum lugar por perto.

Dentre todos, ele deveria ser capaz de invocá-la. Tinha o poder em suas mãos e mais direito que qualquer um de procurá-la.

Ele sabia como isso foi feito. Feche seus olhos, visualize a pessoa que quer trazer. Era fácil. Ele podia ver Kagome, senti-la, cheirá-la. Então chame, deixe que sua necessidade alcance o vazio. Se abra para você mesmo e deixe sua necessidade ser sentida.

Mais fácil ainda. Nenhuma preocupação com o perigo. Ele juntou todo seu desejo, toda sua dor e a deixou sair como alguém que reza.

E sentiu... Nada.

Só vazio e sua própria solidão. Só silêncio.

Seu poder não era o mesmo de Rin. Ele não podia alcançar a única coisa que ele mais amava, a única coisa que importava para ele.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão só em toda sua vida.

DdoV

- O que você quer? – disse Rin.

- Algum tipo de documentos sobre a história de Fell‟s Church. Em particular sobre os fundadores – disse Inuyasha. Eles estavam todos sentados no carro de Sango que estava estacionado a uma discreta distância atrás da casa de Kaguya. Era o crepúsculo do dia seguinte e eles tinha voltado do funeral de Kanna - todos menos Inuyasha.

- Isso tem alguma coisa com Kanna, não é? – os olhos escuros de Sango, sempre tão elevados e inteligentes, questionando os de Inuyasha. – Você acha que pode resolver o mistério?

- Possivelmente – admitiu. Ele tinha passado o dia pensando. Ele já tinha deixado a dor da noite passada e mais uma vez ele se sentia sob controle. Embora ele não pudesse alcançar Kagome, ele podia justificar a fé dela nele – ele faria o que ela quisesse que ele fizesse. E havia o conforto do trabalho, a concentração. Mantendo todas as emoções afastadas. Ele acrescentou: - Eu tenho uma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido, mas é uma tentativa longe e não quero falar até ter bastante certeza – disse Inuyasha.

- Por que? – reclamou Rin. Como é diferente de Sango, pensou Inuyasha. O cabelo tão vermelho como fogo com um espírito que a acompanhava. Esse delicado rosto em forma de coração e justo, a pele translúcida era enganosa, pensou não entendi patacas disso. Rin era esperta e desembaraçada – sem necessidade de tentar.

- Por que se eu estiver errado uma pessoa inocente podia sair machucada. Olha, é só uma idéia, mas eu prometo voltar se encontrar alguma evidência esta noite. E então contarei tudo a vocês.

- Você poderia falar com a Sra. Grimesby. – Sango sugeriu. – Ela fica na biblioteca da cidade, e ela sabe muito sobre a fundação de Fell‟s Church.

- Ou sempre teremos Honoria – disse Rin. – Digo, ela era um dos fundadores. Inuyasha olhou para ela rapidamente.

- Eu acho que Honoria Fell parou a comunicação com você. – disse ele cuidadosamente.

- Eu não digo falar com ela. Ela se foi, pfft, kaput – disse Rin com desgosto. – Eu me refiro ao diário dela. Está na biblioteca com o de Kagome; a Sra. Grimesby os tem dispostos perto da mesa.

Inuyasha estava surpreso. Ele não gostava da idéia do diário de Kagome está ao alcance de todos. Mas as recordações de Honoria podiam ser exatamente o que estava procurando. Honoria não só tinha sido a mulher sensata; ela tinha estado bem enveredada ao sobrenatural. Uma bruxa.

- Acho que a biblioteca está fechada agora. – disse Sango.

- Assim é melhor – disse Inuyasha. – Ninguém ficará sabendo qual informação estamos procurando. Dois de nós podemos ir para lá e os outros dois ficam aqui. Sango, você vem comigo...

- Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, se você não se importar – ela disse. – Eu estou cansada – ela acrescentou em explicação, vendo a expressão dele. – E dessa forma posso vigiar e chegar cedo em casa. Por que você e Kouga não vão e Rin e eu não ficamos aqui?

Inuyasha ainda a estava encarando.

- Ok – ele disse lentamente. – Tudo bem. Se estiver tudo bem para Kouga – Kouga encolheu os ombros. – É isso então. Nós podemos levar duas horas ou mais. Vocês duas ficam no carro com as portas fechadas. Vocês devem ficar a salvo dessa forma. – Se ele estivesse certo em suas suspeitas, não haveria nenhum ataque por enquanto - por alguns dias, pelo menos.

Rin e Sango _deveriam _estar a salvo. Mas ele não poderia adivinhar o que escondia a sugestão de Sango. Não era simples cansado, ele estava certo.

- A propósito, onde está Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin quando ele e Kouga estavam indo. Inuyasha sentiu seu estômago se tencionar.

- Eu não sei – ele tinha estado esperando por alguém que perguntasse sobre isso. Ele não tinha visto seu irmão desde a noite passada, e ele não tinha idéia do que Sesshoumaru poderia estar fazendo.

- Ele deve aparecer qualquer hora – ele disse, e fechou a porta de Sango. – E é disso que eu tenho medo.

Ele e Kouga caminharam até a biblioteca em silêncio, se mantendo nas sombras, evitando as áreas de luz. Ele não podiam se dar o luxo de serem vistos. Inuyasha tinha voltado para ajudar Fell's Church, mas ele estava certo que Fell's Church não queria sua ajuda. Ele era um estranho de novo, um intruso lá. Eles poderiam machucá-lo se o pegassem.

A fechadura da biblioteca era fácil de forçar, um simples mecanismo flexível. E os diários estavam justamente onde Rin dissera que eles estariam.

Inuyasha se dirigiu ao diário de Kagome. Dentro estavam às lembranças dos últimos dias de Kagome, escritas por sua própria mão. Se ele começasse a pensar nisso agora...

Ele se concentrou em um livro de pé que estava abaixo. A tinha fraca sobre as páginas amareladas, não eram fáceis de ler mas depois de alguns minutos se acostumou a essa densa e intrincada escrita de elaborados floreios.

Era a história de Honoria Fell e seu marido que com os Smallwood e algumas outras famílias chegaram a este lugar quando ainda era um deserto praticamente virgem. Eles tinham não só enfrentado os perigos de fome e isolação, mas também de nativa vida selvagem. Honoria contava a história da batalha deles pela sobrevivência simples e claramente, sem sentimentalismos.

E nessas páginas Inuyasha encontrou o que estava procurando.

Como por intuição, ele releu o começo cuidadosamente. No final, ele se inclinou e fechou os olhos.

Ele estava certo. Não havia mais a mínima dúvida em sua mente. E isso significava que ele também devia está certo sobre o que estava acontecendo com Fell‟s Church agora. Por um instante, foi sacudido por uma onda brilhantemente doentia, e uma ira que o fez querer rasgar e arrancar e machucar alguma coisa. Kanna. A linda Kanna que tinha sido amiga de Kagome tinha morrido por... Isso. Um ritual de sangue, uma obscena iniciação. Isso o fez querer matar.

Mas então a fúria começou a desaparecer, e então veio uma feroz determinação de parar o que estava acontecendo e colocar as coisas no lugar.

Eu prometi a você, ele sussurrou para Kagome em sua mente. Eu vou parar isso de qualquer forma. Não importa como.

Ele levantou o olhos e encontrou Kouga olhando para ele.

O diário de Kagome nas mãos de Kouga, fechando com seu dedo. Os olhos de Kouga pareciam de um azul tão profundo como os de Kagome. Tão escuros, tumultuosos, com pesar e alguma coisa como amargura.

- Você encontrou. – disse Kouga. – E é ruim.

- Sim.

- Seria ruim. – Kouga colocou o diário de Kagome do mostrador e ficou quieto. Havia um tom quase de satisfação em sua voz. Como alguém que provou seu ponto de vista.

- Eu poderia ter evitado o problema de vir aqui. – Kouga inspecionava a escura biblioteca e fazia soar o dinheiro em seu bolso. Um observador casual podia ter pensado que estava relaxado, mas sua voz o delatava. Era crua e tensa. – Você pensa apenas na pior coisa que possa imaginar que sempre será verdade – disse Kouga.

- Kouga... – Inuyasha sentiu uma repentina preocupação. Ele tinha estado muito preocupado com Kouga desde sua volta a Fell's Church. Agora se dava conta de que tinha sido um bobo imperdoável. Algo não estava bem. Todo o corpo de Kouga estava rígido com tensão abaixo da superfície. Inuyasha podia sentir sua angustia, o desespero em sua mente.

- Kouga, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou tranquilamente. Se levantou e se colocou ao seu lado. – É algo que eu fiz?

- Eu estou bem.

- Você está tremendo. – isso era verdade. Pequenos tremores corriam pelos seus músculos tensos.

- Eu disse que eu estou bem. – Kouga se afastou dele, com os ombros encurvados defensivamente. – De qualquer forma o que você poderia ter feito para me deixar melhor? Além de pegar minha garota e tê-la matado, eu digo.

Essa punhalada era diferente, foi em algum lugar ao redor do coração de Inuyasha e foi se estreitando. Como a lâmina que o tinha matado uma vez. Ele tentou respirar, não confiando nele mesmo em falar.

- Sinto muito. – a voz de Kouga era pesada quando Inuyasha olhou e viu que a tensão de seus ombros tinha diminuído.

- Isso foi uma péssima coisa a se dizer.

- Isso é verdade – Inuyasha esperou um momento e acrescentou, em voz baixa – mas isso não é todo o problema, certo?

Kouga não respondeu. Ele olhava para o chão empurrando algo invisível com a ponta de seu sapato. Justo quando Inuyasha estava a ponto de se render, Kouga voltou com uma pergunta.

- Como é o mundo realmente?

- Como é... O que?

- O mundo. Você já viveu muito, Inuyasha. Você tem quatro ou cinco séculos a mais que nós, não é? O que acontece? Quero dizer, se é um lugar que valha a pena salvar ou é em essência um monte de lixo.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos.

- Oh.

- E o que me diz das pessoas, Inuyasha? A raça humana. Nós somos a doença ou simplesmente o sintoma? Digo, você escolhe alguém como... Como Kagome – a voz de Kouga estremeceu brevemente, mas ele continuou. – Kagome morreu para manter a cidade a salvo para garotas como Kanna. E agora Kanna está morta. E isso tudo aconteceu de novo. E isso nunca acaba. Nós não podemos vencer. Então, o que você me diz?

- Kouga.

- O que eu realmente pergunto é qual a razão? Existe alguma brincadeira cósmica que eu não estou entendendo? Ou toda essa coisa é um grande erro? Você entende o que estou tentando dizer?

- Entendo, Kouga – Inuyasha se sentou e levou as mãos ao cabelo – Se você se calasse por um minuto, eu tentaria responder a você. Kouga aproximou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Bem, me dê sua melhor resposta – os olhos de Kouga eram duros e inquisitivos, mas no fundo, Inuyasha não viu mais do que o rancor de um coração desconcertado.

- Eu tenho visto muito mal, Kouga, mais do que você pode imaginar – Inuyasha disse. – Inclusive tenho vivido isso. Isso sempre vai ser uma parte de mim, não importa o quanto eu lute. Às vezes eu acho que toda a raça humana é má, principalmente meu tipo. E às vezes eu acho que ambas as raças representam o mal sem se importar o que aconteça com o resto. Mesmo chegando a isso, eu não sei mais do que você sabe. Não posso dizer se há uma razão ou se as coisas vão se sair bem – Inuyasha atravessou os olhos de Kouga e perguntou intencionalmente:

- Mas eu tenho outra pergunta para você. Então o que?

Kouga olhava impaciente.

- O que?

- É. O que?

- E se o universo é mal e se nada que nós fizermos para tentar e mudar isso pode realmente fazer alguma diferença? – a voz de Kouga estava ficando mais audível por causa da incredulidade.

- Eh, então o que? – Inuyasha continuou. – Então o que você vai fazer Kouga Honeycutt, se todas as coisas ruins que você disse forem verdade? O que você mesmo está fazendo? Você está parando de lutar e nadar com os tubarões?

Kouga estava segurando as costas da cadeira.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você pode fazer isso Kouga, você sabe. Sesshoumaru sempre disse isso. Você pode se unir ao lado do mal, o lado vencedor. E ninguém pode realmente culpar você, porque se o universo é desse jeito, por que você não deveria ser desse jeito também?

- Como no inferno! – explodiu Kouga. Seus olhos azuis queimavam e ele estava meio levantado da cadeira. Do jeito de Sesshoumaru, talvez. Mas só porque não se vislumbre esperança, não quer dizer que seja certo deixar de lutar. – Mesmo que se soubesse que não há esperança, eu tentaria. Eu tenho que tentar, droga!

- Eu sei – Inuyasha se acalmou e sorriu ligeiramente. Era um sorriso cansado, mas mostrava a familiaridade que sentia com Kouga agora. E por um momento encontrou entendimento em sua expressão. – Eu sei, porque eu sinto o mesmo – Inuyasha continuou. – Não existe desculpa para renunciar a luta só porque parece que vamos perder. Temos que tentar porque a outra alternativa é se render.

- Não estou pronto para me render a nada – disse Kouga. Ele se sentia como se tivesse voltado a lutar com um fogo interior que atravessava seu corpo. – Nunca.

- Eh, nunca, é um longo tempo – disse Inuyasha. – Mas pelo menos, eu vou tentar, não deixar de lado. Eu não se será possível, mas vou tentar.

- É tudo o que se pode fazer – disse Kouga. Retirou a cadeira devagar e se estirou, ficou sem tensão e os olhos claros já quase se despediam do que Inuyasha se lembrava dele.

- Ok, se você já encontrou o que viemos procurar, é melhor voltarmos para as garotas – mas Inuyasha pensava, sua cabeça dava nós.

- Kouga, se eu estiver certo sobre o que está acontecendo, as garotas vão ficar bem por enquanto. Mas você vai e monta guarda para elas. Enquanto eu fico aqui, tem algo que eu gostaria de reler sobre um garoto chamado Gervase de Tilbury, que viveu no começo do ano 1200.

- Antes de você, eh? – disse Kouga e Inuyasha lhe deu um sorriso fantasmagórico. Eles permaneceram um momento olhando um para o outro.

- Tudo bem. Eu vejo você na casa de Kaguya. – Kouga foi para a porta e hesitou. De repente estendeu a mão.

- Inuyasha, eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado. Inuyasha apertou sua mão.

-É bom ouvir isso – foi tudo o que disse, mas em seu interior sentiu uma calidez que despejou toda a dor pulsante e também algo de solidão.

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas essa semana vai ser de provas e minha ultima é dia 7 e depois férias e espera pelo meu niver! \o/**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Não, não vou eu já passei em tudinho. **** Você tem sorte de já está de férias. **

**Não teve outra parte do diário da Rin ou outro sonho, mas teve Inuyasha e Kouga conversando sobre o quão malvado as pessoas são.**

**O spray foi mais um momento: garotas-que-adoram-falar-de-cabelos.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Não chore ela... Oops quase falei demais estou que nem a Beatriz.**

**Isso não foi muito digno de um cavalheiro não.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 8**

De onde Rin e Sango estavam sentadas no carro, elas só podiam ver a janela da Kaguya. Teria sido melhor se tivesse ficado por perto, mas aí alguém podia descobri-las. Sango derramou o que restava do café da garrafa térmica e o bebeu. Então ela bocejou. Se sentindo culpada, ela olhou para Rin.

- Você está tendo problemas para dormir à noite também?

- Sim. Eu não posso imaginar o porquê. - disse Sango.

- Você acha que os meninos estão tendo uma pequena conversa?

Sango olhou de relance rapidamente, obviamente surpresa e, em seguida, sorriu. Rin percebeu que Sango não tinha esperado cair na dela.

- Espero que sim. - disse Sango. - Isso poderia ser bom para Kouga.

Rin acenou relaxada e voltou para o banco de trás. O carro de Sango nunca pareceu tão confortável antes.

Quando ela olhou para Sango novamente, a garota de cabelos escuros tinha adormecido. Ah, óífico . Rin olhou fixo nas borras de café de sua caneca , fazendo uma careta. Ela não podia relaxar novamente; se as duas adormecessem, poderia ser desastroso . Ela cravou suas unhas nas palmas das mãos e olhou a iluminada janela de Kaguya.

Quando ela encontrou uma imagem embaçada e duplicada sobre a janela, ela sabia que algo tinha de ser feito.

Ar fresco. Isso iria ajudar. Sem se preocupar por estar tudo muito calmo, ela abriu a porta e se pôs a levantar . A porta aberta fez um estalido, mas Sango continuou dormindo profundamente.

Ela realmente deve estar cansada, pensou Rin saindo do carro. Ela fechou a porta mais delicadamente, trancando Sango dentro. Foi só depois que ela percebeu que não tem uma chave.

Oh, tudo bem, ela acordaria Sango para deixá-la entrar. Entretanto ela ia ver Kaguya. Kaguya ainda estava, provavelmente, acordada.

O céu estava nublado e calmo, mas a noite estava quente. Atrás da casa de Kaguya árvores de nogueira negra se agitavam ligeiramente. Grilos cantavam, mas seu monótono gorjeio parecia apenas uma parte de um silêncio maior. Os aromas de madressilva encheram as narinas de Rin. Ela tocou a janela de Kaguya gentilmente com os dedos, olhando através das cortinas.

Sem resposta. Na cama ela podia ver o vulto do cabelo castanho saindo por cima de um monte de cobertores. Kaguya estava dormindo também.

Como Rin permaneceu lá, o silêncio parecia aumentar em torno dela. Os grilos não estavam cantando mais, e as árvores também pararam de se agitar. E mesmo assim, era como se ela forçasse a ouvir algo que ela sabia que estava lá.

Eu não estou sozinha, ela percebeu.

Nenhum de seus sentidos normais lhe disse isso. Mas o seu sexto sentido foi o que lhe enviou arrepios nos braços e um frio em sua espinha, despertando-a com a presença de poder, disso ela tinha certeza. Havia alguma coisa... Próxima. Alguma coisa... A observando.

Ela virou lentamente, com medo de fazer algum barulho. Se ela não fizesse nenhum barulho, talvez aquilo não a pegasse. Talvez não a notasse.

O silêncio tinha se tornado mortal, ameaçador. Seus ouvidos zumbiam com a batida do seu próprio sangue. E não ajudava muito, imaginar o que poderia sair dali a qualquer minuto. Alguma coisa com as mãos quentes, úmidas, ela pensava, olhando para a escuridão do quintal. Preto em cinza, preto sobre preto era tudo que ela conseguia ver. Cada forma pode ser qualquer coisa, e todas as sombras pareciam estar se movendo. Algo com as mãos quentes, úmidas e os braços fortes o suficiente para esmagá-la.

O estalo de um galho se quebrando parecia tiros para ela. Ela olhou em volta, olhos e ouvidos atentos. Mas só havia escuridão e silêncio. Dedos tocaram a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Rin virou-se novamente, quase caindo, quase desmaiado. Ela tinha muito medo de gritar. Quando ela viu quem era, o susto roubou todos os seus sentidos e os seus músculos se desmoronaram. Ela teria caído no chão se ele não tivesse a apanhado e a colocado em pé.

- Você parece assustada. - disse Sesshoumaru suavemente.

Rin balançou a cabeça . Ela ainda não tinha voz. Ela pensou que ainda poderia desmaiar. Mas ela tentou se afastar. Ele não apertou sua mão ,mas ele não a deixou ir. E lutou muito bem como fizera para tentar quebrar uma parede de tijolos com as mãos. Ela se rendeu e tentou acalmar a sua respiração.

- Você se assustou comigo? - Sesshoumaru disse. Sorriu, como se eles compartilhassem um segredo. - Não precisa se assustar.

Como Kagome tinha conseguido lidar com isso? Mas ela não era Kagome, evidentemente, Rin percebeu.

Na verdade Kagome tinha morrido pra Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tinha vencido da sua maneira. Ele tocou levemente com um de seus braços, a curva do seu lábio superior.

- Acho que eu deveria ir embora, - disse ele, - e não assustar mais você. É isso o que você quer?

Como um coelho com uma cobra, pensou Rin. Isto é, como o coelho se sente. Só que eu acho que ele não vá me matar. Eu poderia morrer só, apesar de tudo. Ela sentia como se suas pernas fossem se dissolver a qualquer minuto, como se pudessem desmoronar. Havia um calor e uns tremores dentro dela.

Pense em algo... Rápido. Aqueles olhos negros estavam enchendo insondavelmente o universo agora. Ela pensou que poderia ver estrelas dentro deles. Pense. Rapidamente.

Kagome não ia gostar, ela pensou, como quando os seus lábios dele tocaram os dela. Sim, era isso. Mas o problema foi ela não teve a força para dizer isso. O calor estava crescendo, por todo o seu corpo, desde as pontas de seus dedos até as solas de seus pés. Seus lábios eram frios, como a seda, mas tudo estava tão quente. Ela não precisava ter medo, ela poderia se deixar ir e flutuar. A doçura manifestou sobre ela...

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

A voz quebrou o silêncio, quebrou o feitiço. Rin concluiu que podia mexer a cabeça. Kouga estava de pé na borda do pátio, o seus punhos apertados, seus olhos azuis como lascas de gelo. Gelo tão frio que queimariam.

- Afaste se dela. - disse Kouga. Para surpresa de Rin, seus punhos se relaxaram. Ela se afastou, endireitou sua blusa, um pouco ofegante. Sua mente estava trabalhando novamente.

- Está tudo bem. - disse ela para Kouga, sua voz estava quase normal. - Eu só estava-

- Volte para o carro e fique lá.

Espere um minuto, pensou Rin. Ela estava feliz que Kouga havia chegado, a interrupção foi muito convenientemente, cronometrada. Mas ele havia pegado um pouco pesado, como se fosse seu irmão mais velho protetor.

- Olha, Kouga-

- Vá em frente. - disse ele, ainda olhando para Sesshoumaru. Sango não teria deixado ele agir dessa maneira. Kagome também não. Rin abriu sua boca para dizer a Kouga para ir sentar-se no carro, quando de repente ela percebeu algo.

Esta foi à primeira vez em meses que tinha visto Kouga realmente se preocupando com alguma coisa. A luz estava de volta nos olhos azuis-gelo que brilhavam de raiva fazendo até Bankotsu Smallwood recuar. Kouga estava vivo agora, e cheio de energia. Era ele de novo.

Rin mordeu o lábio. Por um momento ela lutou com o seu orgulho. Vencida abaixou os olhos.

- Obrigado por me socorrer. - ela sussurrou, e atravessou o pátio.

Kouga ficou tão irritado que ele não se atreveu a se aproximar de Sesshoumaru com medo dele se oscilar. E o frio da escuridão dos olhos de Sesshoumaru lhe disseram que esta não seria uma boa ideia.

Mas a voz de Sesshoumaru era clara, quase desapaixonada. - Meu gosto por sangue não é apenas um capricho, você sabe. É uma necessidade e você está interferindo aqui. Estou fazendo o que eu faço. Estou apenas fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer.

Esta insensível indiferença foi demais para Kouga. Eles pensam que nós somos como alimento, ele lembrava. Eles são caçadores, e nós somos a presa. E ele tinha Rin em suas garras, Rin, que não podia brigar nem com um gatinho.

Com desdém ele disse: - Por que você não vai pegar alguém do seu tamanho, então?

Sesshoumaru sorriu e o ar ficou mais frio. - Alguém como você?

Kouga olhou fixamente para ele. Ele podia sentir os músculos se tencionar em sua mandíbula. Após um momento ele disse : - Você pode tentar.

- Eu posso fazer mais do que tentar, Kouga. - Sesshoumaru deu um único passo em direção a ele como uma perseguição a panteras. Involuntariamente, Kouga pensou em uma selva de felinos, seus poderosos sentidos aguçados,e seus dentes afiados. Pensou quando Bankotsu tinha discutido com ele ,ano passado na cabana Quonset, quando Inuyasha se jogou contra ele.

Carne vermelha. Apenas carne vermelha e sangue.

- Qual é o nome do professor de historia? - Sesshoumaru dizia sedosamente. Ele pareceu entretido agora, se divertindo com isso. - O Sr. Tanner, não foi? Eu fiz mais do que provas com ele.

- Você é um assassino. - Sesshoumaru assentiu, como se ele tivesse sido apresentado.

- Claro, ele enfiou uma faca em mim. Eu não estava planejando deixá-lo sem vida, mas ele me irritou e eu mudei de idéia. Você está me irritando agora, Kouga.

Kouga teve seus joelhos travados impedindo de correr. Era mais do que um felino perseguindo sua presa com graça ,mais sublime do que seus olhos negros fixados. Havia algo dentro de Sesshoumaru que sussurrava terror para o cérebro humano. Uma ameaça diretamente ao sangue de Kouga, dizendo-lhe para fazer alguma coisa para fugir. Mas ele não iria correr. Sua conversa com Inuyasha foi obscurecida na sua mente agora, mas ele sabia de uma coisa . Mesmo que ele morra aqui, ele não iria correr.

- Não seja estúpido. - disse Sesshoumaru, como se ele tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Kouga. - Nunca te tiraram sangue a força , não é? Dói, Kouga. Dói muito. - Kagome, lembrou Kouga. A primeira vez que ela havia tirado sangue dele ,ele ficou bastante assustado,e o medo foi suficientemente ruim. Mas ele tinha feito isso por sua própria vontade. Como seria se fosse contra sua vontade?

- Eu não vou correr. Não vou olhar. - Ele disse em voz alta, olhando diretamente para a Sesshoumaru, - Se você vai me matar, é bom parar de falar e fazer. Porque talvez você possa me matar, mas isso é tudo o que você pode fazer.

- Você é ainda mais estúpido do que meu irmão. - disse Sesshoumaru. Com dois passos ele cruzou a distância até Kouga. Agarrou Kouga pela camiseta, uma mão de cada lado da garganta.

- Acho que vou ter que te ensinar da mesma forma. - Tudo estava congelado. Kouga podia sentir seu próprio medo, mas ele não se moveu. Ele não podia se mexer agora. Não importava. Ele não iria ceder. Se ele morresse agora, ele morreria sabendo disso.

Os dentes de Sesshoumaru eram tão brancos que brilhavam no escuro. Como um tubarão cravando seu dentes. Kouga poderia sentir a mordida feito navalha nele antes que ele o tocasse.Não vou me render á nada , pensava ele, e fechou seus olhos.

A pegada o deixou completamente sem equilíbrio. Ele tropeçou e caiu para trás, seus olhos abertos fora de órbita. Sesshoumaru tinha deixado ele ir e o empurrou pra longe.

Inexpressivo, aqueles olhos negros olhando para baixo sentando-se na sujeira.

- Eu vou tentar colocar isso de uma maneira que você possa entender. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Você não quer se meter comigo Kouga. Eu sou mais perigoso do que você possa imaginar. Agora, saia daqui. Eu a vigio.

Silenciosamente, Kouga se levantou. Ele esfregava sua camisa onde as mãos de Sesshoumaru tinha amassado. E depois que ele se foi, mas ele não iria correr e não iria sair da vista de ganhei, ele pensava. Ainda estou vivo, então eu ganhei.

E havia uma espécie de respeito meio que sinistro naqueles olhos negros, no final. Fez Kouga se perguntar sobre algumas coisas. Realmente fez.

DdoV

Rin e Sango estavam sentadas no carro quando ele voltou. Ambas parecendo preocupadas.

- Você foi há muito tempo. - disse Rin. - Você está bem?

Kouga desejava que as pessoas parassem de lhe perguntar isso.

- Estou bem. - disse ele, e, em seguida, acrescentou - De Verdade. - Após um momento de reflexão ele decidiu que não havia outra coisa que ele deveria dizer. - Desculpe por eu ter gritado com você, Rin.

- Tudo bem. - disse Rin friamente. Em seguida, derretendo-se, ela disse: - Você realmente parece melhor,sabe. Parece mais com o seu antigo você.

- É? - Ele esfregava sua camisa amassada novamente, olhando ao redor. - Bem, esse emaranhado de vampiros é, obviamente, um grande exercício de aquecimento.

- O que vocês fizeram? Baixaram a cabeça e correram um para o outro de lados opostos do pátio? - perguntou Sango.

- Algo como isso. Ele diz que vai olhar a Kaguya agora.

- Acha que podemos confiar nele? - Sango disse sussurrando.

Kouga considerou.

- De fato, eu acho. É estranho, mas eu não acho que ele vá machucá-la. E se o assassino vier, eu acho que ele terá uma surpresa. Sesshoumaru está pronto pra uma lutar. Então podemos voltar para a biblioteca.

DdoV

Inuyasha não era visível por fora da biblioteca, mas quando o carro tinha passado para cima e para baixo da rua, uma ou duas vezes ele se materializou para fora da escuridão. Ele tinha um espesso livro com ele.

- Violação de domicílio e um grandioso furto, da biblioteca. - comentou Sango. - Eu me pergunto como você conseguiu isso?

- Eu peguei isto emprestado. - disse Inuyasha, olhando ofendido. - Isso é pra que servem as bibliotecas, certo? E eu copiei o que precisava do diário.

- Você quer dizer que encontrou? Você descobriu? Então nos conte tudo como você prometeu. - disse Rin . - Vamos para a pensão.

Inuyasha parecia um pouco surpreso quando ouviu que Sesshoumaru tinha ficado lá e vigiado Kaguya, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Kouga não lhe disse exatamente como Sesshoumaru tinha voltado, e percebeu que Rin também não.

- Estou quase certo sobre o que está acontecendo na Fell's Church. E eu tenho metade do enigma resolvido, de qualquer maneira. - disse Inuyasha quando elas foram decididas para o seu quarto no sótão da pensão . - Mas há só uma maneira de resolver isso, e só há uma forma de resolver a outra metade. Preciso de ajuda, mas não é algo que eu iria pedir.

Ele olhava para Rin e Sango quando disse isso.

Eles olharam um para o outro, e depois, olharam para ele de volta.

- Esse cara matou uma de nossas amigas. - disse Sango. - E ele está enlouquecendo outra. Se você precisar de nossa ajuda, você vai tê-la.

- Custe o que custar. - Rin acrescentou.

- É algo perigoso, não é? - Kouga exigido. Ele não podia se abster. Como se Rin não tivesse dito o suficiente...

- É perigoso, sim. Mas é a sua luta também, você sabe.

- Droga, está certo. - disse Rin. Sango tentando reprimir um sorriso. Finalmente ela teve que se virar e rir.

- A volta de Kouga. - disse ela quando Inuyasha perguntou qual era a piada.

- Nós sentimos sua falta. - acrescentou Rin. Kouga não podia entender do porque do riso, e isso o fez se sentir quente e desconfortável. Ele correu para perto da janela.

- É perigoso, não vou tentar enganar vocês sobre isso. - disse Inuyasha para as meninas. - Mas é a nossa única chance. A coisa toda é um pouco complicada, e eu vou começar do início. Temos que voltar para a fundação Fell's Church...

Ele falou até muito tarde da noite.

DdoV

_Quinta-feira, 11 de junho, 7 da noite._

_Querido Diário,_

_Eu não pude escrever a noite passada, porque eu cheguei muito tarde. Mamãe estava chateada de novo. Ela teria ficado histérica, se ela soubesse o que eu estava realmente fazendo. Saindo com vampiros e planejando algo que pode me matar. Isto é, que pode matar todos nós. _

_Inuyasha tem um plano para pegar o homem que assassinou Kanna. Isso me faz lembrar de alguns dos planos da Kagome e é isso que me preocupa. Eles sempre pareceram maravilhosos, mas muitas das vezes dava tudo errado._

_Nós conversamos sobre quem fica com o trabalho mais perigoso, e decidimos que deve ser Sango. O que está ótimo pra mim. Quero dizer, ela a é mais forte e atlética, e ela sempre mantém a calma em situações de emergência. _

_Mas o que me incomoda só pouquinho, é que todo mundo foi tão rápido sobre a escolha de Sango, especialmente Kouga. Quero dizer, não é que eu seja totalmente incompetente. Eu sei que não sou tão inteligente como os outros, e eu certamente não sou tão boa nos esportes ou como agir sob pressão, mas eu não sou um desastre total. Eu sou boa em alguma coisa. _

_Enfim, nós vamos agir após á formatura. Estamos todos dentro, exceto Sesshoumaru, que vai ficar vigiando Kaguya. É estranho, mas todos nós confiamos nele agora. Até eu. Apesar do que ele me fez a noite passada, eu não acho que ele vai deixar Kaguya se machucar. _

_Não tive mais sonhos com a Kagome. Acho que se eu tiver, eu vou acabar gritando freneticamente. Ou nunca mais vou dormir novamente. Eu só não agüento mais isso. Tudo bem. É melhor eu ir. Espero que, até domingo tenhamos resolvido o mistério e capturado o assassino morto. Eu confio em Inuyasha. _

_Só espero que eu possa me lembrar da minha parte._

**N/A: Oi pessoal, as coisas vão esquentar agora. Amanha tenho uma prova para fazer, então espero que tenham se divertido com o capítulo.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**O que ele estava penso eu não sei.**

**Você tem uma mente dedutiva!**

**Eu também pensei que era preto, mas azul nunca.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 9**

-… E então, Senhoras e senhores, lhes apresento a turma de 92!

Rin jogou seu capelo* para o ar junto com todos os outros. Pensou: Conseguimos, qualquer coisa pode acontecer essa noite, mas Kouga, Sango e eu conseguimos… Nos cronometrado todo os dias deste ultimo ano escolar e havia tido serias duvidas se conseguiriam.

*capelo =chapéu utilizado em formaturas junto com a beca

Considerando a morte de Kanna, Rin havia esperado que a cerimônia de formatura fosse ser desatenta e sombria. Mas tinhas uma espécie de excitação frenética no ambiente e todos estavam celebrando... Antes que fosse tarde demais.

Tudo virou um tumultuo quando os pais foram à frente e a classe do ultimo ano da Myouga E. Lee se separou em todas as direções. Rin recuperou seu capelo e então olhou para a lente da câmera da sua mãe.

Aja normalmente, isso é o que importa, ela disse a si mesma . Ela pode ver a tia de Kagome, Kaede e Myouga Maxwell, o homem que tinha se casado recentemente com Tia Kaede estavam de pé. Myouga estava segurando o pequeno irmão de Kagome, Souta, pela mão. Quando eles o virão, sorrirão bravamente, mas ele se sentiu desconfortável quando viu que eles se aproximavam.

- Oh, Sra. Higurashi - quero dizer, Senhora Maxwell... Você não deveria ter. - Tia Kaede lhe deu um pequeno boque de rosas vermelhas.

Tia Kaede sorriu e correram lagrimas de seus olhos. - Este teria sido um dia muito especial para Kagome. - ela disse. - Quero que seja muito especial para você e Sango, também.

- Oh, Tia Kaede. - Impulsivamente, Rin atirou seus braços em torno da mulher - Sinto muito. - sussurrou. - Você sabe o quanto.

- Todos nos sentimos falta dela. - disse Tia Kaede . Então ela saiu e sorriu de novo. Rin se virou para olhá-los e se fez um nó em sua garganta! A multidão seguia celebrando loucamente.

Lá estava Ray Hernandez, o menino que tinha ido com ela no baile de Boas vindas, estava convidando todos para uma festa na sua casa a noite. Também estava Bankotsu o amigo Suikotsu Carter, fazendo-se de idiota, como de costume. Bankotsu estava sorrindo descaradamente quando seu pai tirou uma foto dele. Kouga estava escutando, com um olhar nada impressionado, a um recrutador de futebol, da James Mason University. Sango estava de pé perto dele, segurando buquê de rosas vermelhas e olhando pensativa.

Kaguya não estava ali. Seus pais tinham mantido-a em casa, dizendo que ela não estava em condições para sair. Ayame também não estava ali. Ela estava no apartamento em Heron. Sua mãe havia dito a mãe de Rin que ela estava com gripe, mas Rin sabia a verdade. Ayame estava com medo.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, Rin pensou enquanto alcançava Sango. Ayame pode ser a única de nós a se formar apenas na semana que vem.

Pareça normal, aja normalmente ela chegou ao grupo de Sango, ela estava envolvendo a borda vermelha-e-negra do seu capelo e o buquê, torcendo-o entre os dedos elegantes e nervosos.

Rin deu uma olhada rápida em volta. Bom. Este era o lugar. E agora era o momento.

- Tenha cuidado; você vai estragá-lo. - disse ela em voz alta.

A aparência melancólica e Pensativa de Sango não mudou. Continuou olhando fixamente para a o capelo, retorcendo-o. - Não é justo, - disse, - que nos formamos e Kagome não. Tudo esta errado.

- Sim; é horrível. - disse Rin. Manteve seu tom de voz baixo. - Gostaria que pudéssemos fazer algo, mas não podemos.

- Tudo está errado. - Sango continuou dizendo, como se Rin não tivesse ouvindo. - Nós estamos aqui fora na luz do sol, nos graduando, e ela esta embaixo daquela… pedra.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - disse Rin em um tom consolador. - Sango, esta se chateado. Por que não tenta pensar em outra coisa? Deve ir jantar com seus pais, e depois quer ir à festa de Raymond? Mesmo que ele não tenha nos convidado, podemos penetrar na festa.

- Não. - disse Sango com uma veemência surpreendente. - Não quero ir a nenhuma festa. Como pode sequer pensar nisso, Rin? Como pode ser tão superficial?

- Bem temos que fazer alguma coisa…

- Eu vou te dizer o que eu vou fazer. Eu vou ao cemitério depois do jantar. Vou ir colocar isso no tumulo de Kagome, Ela merece isso. - Os punhos de Sango estavam brancos quando agitou o capelo em sua mão.

- Sango, não seja idiota. Não pode ir ate lá, especialmente esta noite. Isto é loucura. E estou certa de que Kouga diria o mesmo.

- Bem, não estou convidando o Kouga. Não estou convidando ninguém. Vou sozinha.

- Não pode. Deus, Sango, sempre pensei que você fosse inteligente...

- E eu sempre achei que você fosse um pouco sensível. Mas obviamente não é, nem sequer pensou na Kagome. Ou é porque você quer o ex namorado dela para você?

Rin deu um tapa nela.

Um tapa bem duro, com muita força Sango respirou fundo, e passou a mão na bochecha. Todos ao redor delas estavam olhando fixamente.

- Isso foi para você, Rin McCullough. - Sango disse após um momento, em uma voz de calma mortal. - Eu não quero nunca falar com você de novo. - Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu andando.

- Nunca é cedo demais pra mim! - Rin gritou as suas costas.

Os olhares das pessoas sumiram quando Rin olhou ao redor. Mas não havia nenhuma dúvida que ela e Sango tinham sido o centro das atenções pelos vários minutos passados. Rin mordeu os lábios para manter uma cara seria e caminhou ate Kouga, que tinha perdido o recrutador.

- Como foi? - ela murmurou.

- Bom.

- Acha que aquele tapa foi demais? Realmente não planejamos isso, eu esta apenas indo com o momento, Talvez ficasse obvio demais…

- Foi bem, muito bem. - Kouga parecia preocupado. Não aborrecido, apático, como parecia nos últimos meses, mas distintamente abstraído.

- O que foi? Alguma coisa errada com o plano? - perguntou Rin.

- Não, não. Escuta, Rin, estava pensando. Você foi uma das primeiras pessoas que viu o corpo do Professor Tanner na casa mal assombrada no ultimo dia das bruxas. Certo?

Rin se assustou. Ela sentiu um arrepio involuntário de repugnância. - Bem, eu fui à primeira, a saber, que ele estava morto, realmente morto, ao invés de apenas estar fazendo sua cena. Porque na terra que você quer falar sobre isso agora?

- Porque talvez você possa responder a esta pergunta. O Sr. Tanner poderia ter enfiado a faca no Sesshoumaru?

- Que?

- Bem, poderia?

- Eu… - Rin piscou e fez uma cara feia. Então encolheu os ombros - suponho que sim. Era uma interpretação de um sacrifício Druida, lembra, e a faca que usamos era uma faca de verdade. Conversamos sobre usar uma imitação... mas não o fizemos… acho que quando encontrei corpo, a faca estava em uma lugar diferente de onde a colocamos no começ, alguma criança pode ter mudado-a de lugar. Kouga, porquê está perguntando?

- Apenas uma coisa que Sesshoumaru me contou. - disse Kouga, olhando para longe novamente. - Estava me perguntando se poderia ser verdade.

- Ah. - Rin esperou ele dizer algo mais, mas ele não disse. – Bem, - disse ela, finalmente, - se está tudo esclarecido, pode voltar a Terra, por favor? E não acha que talvez deveria colocar o seu braço em torno de mim? Só para mostrar que você está do meu lado e não tem nenhuma chance de você ir ao tumulo de Kagome com Sango hoje à noite?

Kouga bufou, mas seu olhar distante sumiu. Por apenas um instante colocou seu braço em volta dela e a apertou.

Dejá vù Sango pensou quando estava na frente do portão do cemitério: aqui começou todo esse problema. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente das suas experiências anteriores no cemitério, mas esta noite se lembrou que haviam acontecido muitas coisas ali… Lembrou-se como Kagome tinha jurado não descansar até que Inuyasha fosse dela. Tinha feito que Rin e ela jurassem que a ajudaria e haviam feito um pacto de sangue. Que conveniente, pensou Sango agora.

Lembrou-se também que Bankotsu tinha atacado Kagome na noite do baile de boas vindas. Que Inuyasha veio salva-la e que esse havia sido o começo para eles. Este cemitério tinha visto muito.

Inclusive tinha visto o grupo deles indo para a igreja em ruínas em dezembro, procurando o covil de Kikyou. Sete deles haviam descido para a cripta: Rin, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e ela mesma. Mas só seis deles saíram de lá bem. Também lembrou-se de quando tiraram Kagome dali, para enterrá-la.

Este cemitério havia sido o começo, e o fim também. E talvez esta noite teria outro fim ali. Sango recomeçou a andar.

Eu gostaria que você estivesse comigo, Miroku. Ela pensou, poderia usar seu otimismo e seu conhecimento sobre o sobrenatural e também seus músculos para levantar a lápide de Kagome.

A lápide estava no cemitério, claro, onde a grama ainda tomava conta e os túmulos tinham grinaldas de flores. A lápide era muito simples, com uma inscrição breve. Sango se curvou e colocou o buquê de rosas na frente da lápide. Então, lentamente colocou o capelo de sua beca. Naquela escuridão, as duas cores pareciam a mesma, como sangue seco. Ela e ajoelhou e dobrou suas mãos silenciosamente. Então esperou.

A sua volta o cemitério estava silencioso. Parecia estar esperando com ela. Sango escutou algo. Os passos de alguém.

Com sua cabeça abaixada, ela permaneceu calada, fingindo que não havia notado.

Os passos pareciam mais perto.

- Olá, Sango.

Sango olhou a sua volta rapidamente. - Ah… Bankotsu. - disse. - Me assustou.

- É? - Os lábios de Bankotsu desapareceram atrás de um sorriso inquietante. - Bem me desculpe se desapontei você, sou apenas eu e ninguém mais.

- O Que esta fazendo aqui, Bankotsu? A festa não estava boa?

- Poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta. - Os olhos de Bankotsu se encontraram com a lápide e o capelo. - Mas acho que já sei a resposta. Esta aqui por ela. Kagome Higurashi, Uma luz na escuridão. - ele leu sarcasticamente.

- Esta certo. - Sango disse uniformemente. - Kagome significa luz, você sabe. E ela certamente estava rodeada pela escuridão que quase a derrotou, mas no final ela ganhou.

- Talvez. - Bankotsu disse, e mexeu o queixo refletindo, virando os olhos. - Mas sabe Sango, há uma coisa engraçada e que depois da escuridão. Tem sempre alguma coisa esperando.

- Como hoje à noite. - Sango disse, olhando para o céu. Estava límpido e ponteado por estrelas com um brilho fraco. - Esta muito escuro esta noite Bankotsu. Mas cedo ou tarde o sol ira surgir.

- Sim, mas a lua surgirá primeiro. - Disse Bankotsu, e abafou o riso de repente, como se aquilo foi uma piada que só ele conseguia entender. - Sango, alguma vez foi ver o lote da minha família? Vamos lá eu te mostrarei. Não esta longe.

Sim claro igual quando mostrou a Kagome, pensou Sango. De certo modo ela estava curtindo isso, mas não perdeu de vista o porquê havia vindo aqui. Seus dedos frios titubearam o bolso da jaqueta e encontraram o pequeno ramo de verbena. - Esta tudo bem, Bankotsu. Mas acho que prefiro ficar aqui.

- Tem certeza? O cemitério e um lugar perigoso para se estar sozinho.

Espíritos inquietos, Sango pensou. Ela olhou diretamente para ele. - Eu sei.

Ele estava sorrindo de novo, exibindo seus dentes. - Em todo caso, você consegue o ver daqui se tiver uma boa visão. Olhe por este lado em direção ao velho cemitério. Agora, você vê alguma coisa pequena e vermelha no meio?

- Não. - Tinha uma luminosidade pálida sobre as arvores. Sango manteve seus olhos nela.

- Ah , vamos, Sango. Você não esta tentando… Olhe de onde esta a lua e verá melhor.

- Bankotsu, não posso mais perder tempo aqui. Estou indo.

- Não, você não vai. - ele disse. E então ela apertou os dedos na verbena, juntando o ao seu punho, ele acrescentou com sua voz lisonjeira, - Quer dizer, você não vai enquanto eu não te contar a historia da lápide, vai? E uma grande historia Olhe, a lápide foi feita de mármore vermelho, é a única assim em todo o cemitério. E este globo em cima… consegue ver?... deve pesar uma tonelada. Mas se move. Sempre que um Smallwood vai morrer. Meu avô não acreditava nisso; ele arranhou a parte de parte de baixo exatamente na frente do globo. Ele costumava vir verificar todo mês mais ou menos. Então um dia quando ele veio verificar viu que o arranhão estava atrás. O globo havia girado completamente para dentro. Ele fez tudo que podia para gira-la novamente para que o arranhão ficasse na frente, mas não conseguiu. Era pesada demais. E nesta noite, na cama, ele morreu. E o enterraram embaixo dele.

- Provavelmente ele teve um ataque cardíaco devido ao esforço. - Sango disse monotonamente, mas as palmas de suas mãos estavam formigando.

- Você é engraçada, não é? Sempre tão legal tão companheira. Demora muito para fazer você gritar não é?

- Estou indo embora, Bankotsu. Já é o bastante.

Ele deixou que ela andasse um pouco e disse: - Você gritou aquela noite na casa da Ayame, não é?

Sango voltou. - Como sabe disso?

Bankotsu revirou os olhos. - Me de crédito por ter um pouco de inteligência, esta bem? Eu sei muito, Sango. Por exemplo, eu sei o que tem no seu bolso.

Os dedos de Sango se acalmaram. - O que quer dizer?

- Verbena, Sango. Verbena Officinalis. Tenho um amigo que entende dessas coisas. - O sorriso de Bankotsu foi crescendo, olhando o rosto dela como se fosse seu seriado favorito. Como um gato cansado de brincar com o rato, ele estava entrando. - E eu sei, para que serve também. Ele deu uma olhada exagerada a sua volta e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios. - Shh. Os Vampiros. - sussurrou. Então lançou sua cabeça para trás e riu ruidosamente.

Sango deu um passo para trás.

- Acha que isto vai ajudá-la? Mas eu vou te contar um segredo.

Os olhos de Sango mediam a distancia entre ela e o caminho. Manteve a calma em seu rosto, mas um tremor violento estava começando dentro dela. Ela não sabia se era capaz de esconder isso.

- Não vai a nenhum lugar, queridinha. - disse Bankotsu ,e uma grande mão agarrou o pulso de Sango. Estava quente e úmida , ela conseguia sentir embaixo da manga de sua jaqueta."Vai ficar aqui para a sua surpresa." Agora o corpo dele estava mas perto do seu. Ele impulsionou a cabeça para frente, e tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- Deixe-me ir, Bankotsu. Esta me machucando! - O pânico se espalhou pelos nervos de Sango ao sentir a carne de Bankotsu contra a dela. Mas a mão apenas agarrou mais forte apertando o osso do pulso dela com seu dedão.

- Este e um segredo, que ninguém mais sabe. - disse Bankotsu, puxando-a mais para perto, ela sentia a respiração quente em seu rosto. - Você veio aqui enfeitada contra os vampiros. Mas não sou um Vampiro.

O coração de Sango estava batendo rápido. - Deixe-me ir.

- Primeiro quero que você olhe para lá. Você pode ver a lápide agora. - ele disse, virando-a para que ela não pudesse deixar de olhar. E tinha razão; Ela podia vê-la, como um monumento vermelho com um globo brilhante em cima. Ou… não um globo. Esta esfera de mármore se parecia com… parecia com…

- Agora olhe para o leste. O que vê lá, Sango? - Continuou Bankotsu, sua voz, rouca pela excitação.

Era a lua cheia. Havia surgido enquanto ele conversava com ela, agora estava sobre as colinas, absolutamente redonda e totalmente estendida, era uma grande e inchada bola vermelha. E era isso que a lápide se parecia. Como uma lua cheia banhada em sangue.

- Você veio aqui protegida contra vampiros, Sango. - disse Bankotsu com a voz mais rouca ainda. - Mas nos Smallwoods não somos vampiros afinal. Somos outra coisa. - E então ele grunhiu.

Nenhuma garganta humana poderia fazer esse som. Isto não era a imitação de um animal; era real. Um rosnado gutural que aumentava e aumentava, a cabeça de Sango estalou para olhar pra ele, com descrença. O que ela estava vendo era tão horrível que sua mente não conseguia aceitar…

Sango gritou.

- Te falei que era uma surpresa. Você gostou? - disse Bankotsu. Sua voz era rouca e cheia de saliva, e sua língua vermelha acomodava-se entre as filas de largos dentes caninos. Seu rosto já não era um rosto. Era uma saliência para fora virando um focinho, seus olhos eram amarelos, Seu cabelo negro arenoso tinha crescido em suas bochechas e na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Um casaco de Pele. - Pode gritar o quanto quiser aqui, ninguém vai te ouvir. - acrescentou.

Cada músculo do corpo de Sango estava rígido, tentando fugir dele. Era uma reação visceral, A respiração do animal era quente, e cheirava selvagem, como um animal. A unhas com que estavam em seu pulso eram grandes garras negras. Ela não tinha forças para gritar de novo.

- Tem outras coisas alem de vampiros que gostam de sangue. - disse Bankotsu, com sua nova voz sinistra. - E eu quero beber seu sangue. Mas primeiro vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Embora ele ainda estivesse sobre dois pés, seu corpo estava estranhamente torto, corcunda. Os esforços de Sango eram débeis quando ele a tirou do chão. Ela era uma garota forte, mas ele era muito mais forte, seus músculos se acumulavam embaixo de sua camisa quando ele a prendeu.

- Você sempre foi boa para mim, não é? Bem, agora vamos ver o quanto que sentiu minha falta.

Não consigo respirar, Sango pensou ferozmente. O braço dele estava em volta de sua garganta, bloqueando o ar. Ondas cinza passaram por seu cérebro. Se ela desmaiasse agora…

- Você vai desejar morrer tão rápido quanto Kanna. - O resto de Bankotsu flutuando acima do dela, vermelho como a lua, com aquela grande língua. Sua outra mão segurou as mãos dela sobre a cabeça dela - Você já ouviu a historia da Chapeuzinho Vermelho?

O cinza estava se transformando em preto, salpicado com pequenas luzes. Como as estrelas, pensou Sango. Estou caindo nas estrelas…

- Bankotsu tire suas mãos dela, deixe-a ir agora! - gritou a voz de Kouga.

O rosnado de Bankotsu foi quebrado virando uma queixa de surpresa. O braço contra a garganta de Sango afrouxou um pouco, e o ar entrou apressado em seus pulmões.

Ao redor dela ela ouviu o barulho de passos. - Estive esperando muito tempo para fazer isso Bankotsu. - Kouga estava puxando a cabeça negra. O punho de Kouga golpeou o focinho de Bankotsu. Sangue jorrou do nariz do animal.

Bankotsu emitiu um som que fez o coração de Sango congelar em seu peito. Ele pulou em Kouga, torcendo no ar e mostrando suas garras. Kouga se abaixou desviando do ataque e Sango tonta, tentou se levantar do chão. Não conseguia; todos seus músculos estavam tremendo incontrolavelmente. Mas alguém apanhou Bankotsu tirando de perto de Kouga como se seu peso não fosse mais que o de uma boneca.

- Como nos velhos tempos, Bankotsu. - Disse Inuyasha, enquanto Bankotsu se colocava de pé encarando-o.

Bankotsu o encarou fixamente por um minuto, então tentou correr. Era rápido, a agilidade de um animal escapando entre as filas de túmulos. Mas Inuyasha era mais rápido e o alcançou.

- Sango, esta ferida? Sango? - Rin estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. Sango acenou com a cabeça, não conseguia falar e deixou que Rin apoiasse sua cabeça. - Sabia que devíamos ter vindo antes, eu sabia. - continuou Rin angustiada.

Inuyasha estava arrastando Bankotsu de volta. - Sempre soube que era um idiota. - Ele disse empurrando Bankotsu contra a lápide. - Mas não sabia que era tapado. Pensei que já havia aprendido a não atacar garotas em cemitérios, mas não. E ainda tinha que fazer um alarde sobre o que fez com Kanna. Isso não foi nada inteligente, Bankotsu.

Sango os olhava enquanto eles se encaravam. Diferentes, ela pensava. Mesmo ambos sendo criaturas das trevas. Inuyasha estava pálido, seus olhos verdes em chamas com raiva e ameaça, mas havia dignidade, quase uma pureza sobre ele. Estava como um anjo feito de mármore, inflexível. Bankotsu apenas parecia um animal preso. Se abaixou , respirando com dificuldade, sangue e saliva se misturavam em seu peito. Aqueles olhos amarelos reluziam com ódio e temor, e seus dedos trabalhavam como se quisesse arranhar alguma coisa. Um som baixo saiu de sua garganta.

- Não se preocupe não vou te bater desta vez. - Inuyasha disse, - Há menos que tente fugir de novo. Nós vamos a igreja conversar com pouco. Você gosta de contar historias, Bankotsu; Bem, você vai me contar uma agora.

Bankotsu saltou nele, indo diretamente do chão para a garganta de Inuyasha. Mas Inuyasha estava pronto para ele. Sango supôs que Inuyasha e Kouga desfrutarão os minutos seguintes, que foi o despejo da violência que eles haviam acumulado. Mas ela não. Ela olhou para outro lado. No fim ele estava amarrado por uma corda de Nylon. E conseguia andar, ou cambalear afinal, e Inuyasha segurou a parte de atrás de sua camisa e o guiou rapidamente pelo caminho para a igreja.

Dentro da igreja, Inuyasha empurrou Bankotsu para o chão perto da cripta aberta.

- Agora, - disse, - nos vamos conversar. E você vai cooperar, Bankotsu, ou vai sentir muito, muito mesmo.

**N/A: Oi gente, eu consegui minha férias ontem! Realmente a Sango e a Rin poderia ter nos enganado com a encenação que aviam brigado de verdade! Descobrimos o que o Bankotsu é e ele adora atacar garotos no cemitério e também não aprende. A partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais emocionantes.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Você gosta mais do Kouga.**

**Eu também concordo, mas se as pessoas lerem vão saber da real verdade e não as historias contadas com mais coisas que não tem nada a ver.**

**PS: Azul realmente é cor da morte, você supera.**

**Até a próxima pessoal. o/**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 10**

Sango se sentou na parede da altura do joelho da Igreja arruinada. - Você disse que seria perigoso, Inuyasha, mas você não disse que ia deixar ele me estrangular.

- Sinto muito. Eu estava esperando que ele desse mais informações, especialmente depois que ele admitiu estar lá quando Kanna morreu. Mas eu não devia ter esperado.

- Eu não admiti nada! Você não pode provar nada. - Bankotsu disse. O lamento animal estava de volta em sua voz, mas na caminhada seu rosto e corpo tinham voltado ao normal. Ou melhor, tinham voltado a ser humanos, Sango pensou. O inchaço e as contusões e o sangue seco não eram normais.

- Essa não é uma corte, Bankotsu. - ela disse. - Seu pai não pode lhe ajudar agora.

- Mas se fosse, teríamos um belo caso. - Inuyasha acrescentou. - O bastante para enquadrá-lo por conspiração para cometer homicídio, eu acho.

- Isso se ninguém derreter as colheres de chá de sua avó para fazer uma bala de prata. - Kouga intrometeu-se.

Bankotsu olhou de um para outro. - Eu não direi nada.

- Bankotsu, sabe o que você é. Você é um valentão. - Rin disse. - E os valentões sempre falam.

- Você não se importa em imobilizar uma garota e ameaçá-la, - disse Kouga. - mas quando os amigos dela aparecem você se borra de medo.

Bankotsu simplesmente olhou furiosamente para todos eles.

- Bem, se você não quiser falar, eu acho que eu terei que. - Inuyasha disse. Ele se inclinou e pegou o livro grosso que tinha emprestado na biblioteca. Um pé na tampa da tumba, ele descansou o livro em seu joelho e abriu-o. Nesse momento, Sango pensou, ele parecia assustadoramente como Sesshoumaru.

- Esse é um livro de Gervase de Tilbury, Bankotsu. - ele disse. - Foi escrito por volta do ano 1210 d.C.* Uma das coisas que ele fala é sobre lobisomens–

* no original, Anno Domini, um termo em latim medieval, que significa "o ano do (nosso) Senhor".

- Você não pode provar nada! Você não tem nenhuma evidência–

- Cala a boca, Bankotsu! - Inuyasha olhou para ele. - Eu não preciso provar isso. Eu posso _ver _isso, até mesmo agora. Você se esqueceu o que eu sou? - Houve um silêncio, e então Inuyasha continuou. - Quando eu cheguei aqui há alguns dias, havia um mistério. Uma garota estava morta. Mas quem havia a matado? E por quê? Todas as pistas que eu podia ver pareciam contraditórias.

- Não foi uma matança comum, não algum psicopata humano saído das ruas. Eu tinha a palavra de quem eu confiava nisso – e evidência independente também. Um assassino comum não sabe mexer num tabuleiro de Ouija por telecinésia. Um assassino comum não pode queimar um fusível em uma estação de força há quilômetros de distância.

- Não, foi alguém com tremendo poder físico e psíquico. De tudo que Kaguya me disse, soava como um vampiro.

- Exceto que Kanna Carson ainda estava com sangue. Um vampiro teria drenado pelo menos um pouco dele. Nenhum vampiro poderia resistir a isso, especialmente não um assassino. É de onde a embriaguez vem, e a embriaguez é a razão para matar. Mas o médico da perícia não achou buracos nas veias dela, e só uma pequena quantidade de sangramento. Não fazia sentido algum.

- E havia outra coisa. _Você _esteve naquela casa, Bankotsu. Você cometeu o erro de agarrar Rin naquela noite, e então você cometeu o erro de abrir sua boca no dia seguinte, dizendo coisas que não poderia ter sabido a não ser que estivesse lá.

- Então o que tínhamos? Um vampiro forjado, um assassino depravado com Poderes de sobra? Ou um valentão de escola que não consegue organizar uma viagem ao banheiro sem tropeçar nos próprios pés? Qual? A evidência apontava para ambos os lados, e eu não conseguia me decidir.

- Então eu fui ao próprio corpo da Kanna. E lá estava o maior mistério de todos. Um corte _aqui_. - O dedo de Inuyasha desenhou uma linha afiada abaixo da clavícula. - Um corte típico e tradicional – feito por vampiros para compartilhar de seu próprio sangue. Mas Kanna _não era _uma vampira, e ela não se cortou sozinha. Alguém cortou por ela enquanto ela estava deitada lá no chão.

Sango fechou seus olhos, e ela ouviu Rin engolir em seco ao lado dela. Ela esticou uma mão e encontrou a de Rin e a segurou firmemente, mas ela continuou escutando. Inuyasha não tinha chego a esse tipo de detalhe em sua explicação para eles antes.

- Vampiros não precisam cortar suas vítimas desse jeito; eles usam seus dentes. - Inuyasha disse. Seu lábio superior levantou ligeiramente para mostrar seus próprios dentes. - Mas se um vampiro queria sugar sangue _para outra pessoa beber_, ele poderia cortar ao invés de morder. Se um vampiro queria dar à outra pessoa o primeiro e único gole, ele poderia fazer isso.

- E isso me fez começar a pensar em sangue. Sangue é importante, veja. Para os vampiros, dá vida, Poder. É tudo que precisamos para sobreviver, e há vezes quando a necessidade nos deixa louco. Mas é bom para outras coisas, também. Como por exemplo... Iniciação.

- Iniciação e Poder. Agora, eu estava pensando sobre essas duas coisas, colocando-as juntas com o que eu tinha visto de _você_, Bankotsu, quando eu estive em Fell's Church antes. Coisinhas em que eu não tinha realmente me focado antes. Mas eu me lembrei de algo que Kagome me disse sobre a história da sua família, e eu decidi checar no diário de Honoria Fell.

Inuyasha levantou um pedaço de papel entre as páginas do livro que ele segurava. - E aqui está, na caligrafia da Honoria. Eu xeroquei a página para que pudesse ler para você. O pequeno segredo de família dos Smallwood – se puder ler entrelinhas.

Olhando para baixo para o papel, ele leu:

_- 12 de novembro. Velas prontas, flax* dilatado. Estamos com pouca farinha de milho e sal, mas sobreviveremos ao inverno. Ontem a noite houve um alerta; lobos atacaram Jacob Smallwood enquanto ele voltava da floresta. Eu tratei do ferimento com amora silvestre e cortiça de sallow**, mas é profundo e eu estou com medo. Depois de chegar em casa eu joguei as runas. Eu não contei o resultado a ninguém, exceto a Thomas._

* também conhecida como semente de linho, é uma planta usada para fazer tecido, tintura, papel, remédio, redes de pesca, gel para cabelo e sabonete.

** sallow é uma planta da família dos salgueiros. O chá de cortiça de sallow pode ser usado para tratar de indigestão, tosse pesada e catarro, assim como um anti-séptico e um desinfetante.

- Jogar as runas é uma forma de adivinhação. - Inuyasha acrescentou, olhando para cima. - Honoria era o que chamaríamos de bruxa. Ela continua aqui falando sobre problemas com lobos em várias outras partes do assentamento – parece que de repente houve ataques repentinos, especialmente em jovens meninas. Ela conta como ela e seu marido ficaram cada vez mais preocupados. E finalmente, isso:

_- 20 de dezembro. Problemas com lobos na casa dos Smallwood novamente. Escutamos os gritos há alguns minutos, e Thomas disse que estava na hora. Ele fez as balas ontem. Ele carregou seu rifle e nós iremos até lá. Se formos poupados, escreverei novamente. _

_- 21 de dezembro. Fui à casa dos Smallwood ontem à noite. Jacob gravemente ferido. O lobo foi morto. _

_- Enterraremos Jacob no pequeno cemitério no pé da colina. Que sua alma ache paz na morte. _

- Na história oficial de Fell's Church, - Inuyasha disse. - isso foi interpretado como que Thomas Fell e sua esposa indo à casa dos Smallwood para encontrar Jacob Smallwood sendo novamente atacado por um lobo, e que o lobo o matou. Mas isso está errado. O que isso realmente diz não é que o lobo matou Jacob Smallwood, mas que Jacob Smallwood, _o lobo_, foi morto.

Inuyasha fechou o livro. - Ele era um lobisomem, seu tata-tata-tatara-qualquer coisa avô, Bankotsu. Ele ficou desse jeito porque ele próprio foi atacado por um lobo. E ele passou seu vírus de lobisomem para o filho que nasceu oito meses e meio depois que ele morreu. Exatamente da maneira que seu pai passou para você.

- Eu sempre soube que tinha algo de estranho em você, Bankotsu. - Rin disse, e Sango abriu seus olhos. - Eu nunca pude afirmar o que era, mas no fundo da minha mente algo está me dizendo que você era horripilante.

- Costumávamos fazer piada a respeito. - Sango disse, sua voz ainda rouca. - A respeito do seu magnetismo animal e seus grandes dentes brancos. Nós só nunca soubemos o quão perto da verdade estávamos.

- Às vezes psíquicos conseguem sentir esse tipo de coisa. - Inuyasha cedeu. - Às vezes até as pessoas comuns conseguem. Eu devia ter percebido, mas eu estava preocupado. Ainda assim, isso não é desculpa. E obviamente outra pessoa – o assassino psicopata – viu de imediato. Não viu, Bankotsu? Um homem usando uma velha capa de chuva foi até você. Ele era alto, tinha cabelo negro e olhos azuis, e ele fez algum tipo de acordo com você. Em troca de – _algo _– ele lhe mostraria como recuperar sua herança. Como se tornar um verdadeiro lobisomem.

- Porque de acordo com Gervase de Tilbury – Inuyasha deu um tapa no livro em seu joelho – um lobisomem que não tenha sido mordido precisa ser iniciado. Isso quer dizer que você pode ter o vírus do lobisomem por toda a sua vida mas nunca nem ao menos saber, porque nunca foi ativado. Gerações de Smallwoods viveram e morreram, mas o vírus esteve dormente neles porque eles não conheciam o segredo de despertá-lo. Mas o homem com a capa de chuva conhecia. Ele sabia que você teria que matar e saborear sangue fresco. Depois disso, na primeira lua cheia você pode se transformar. - Inuyasha olhou para cima, e Sango seguiu seu olhar para o disco branco da lua no céu. Parecia claro e de duas dimensões agora, não mais um globo vermelho sombrio.

Um olhar de suspeita passou pelos traços carnudos de Bankotsu, e então um olhar de fúria renovada. - Você me enganou! Você planejou isso!

- Muito esperto. - disse Sango, e Kouga disse:

- Sério. - Rin molhou seus dedos e marcou um 1 imaginário em um Placar invisível.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria seguir uma das garotas aqui se pensasse que ela estaria sozinha. - disse Inuyasha. - Você acharia que o cemitério é o lugar perfeito para matar; você teria privacidade completa. E eu sabia que você não seria capaz de resistir de se gabar sobre o que fez. Eu estava esperando que você contasse à Sango mais sobre o outro assassino, aquele que realmente jogou Kanna para fora da janela, aquele que a cortou para que você pudesse beber sangue fresco. O vampiro, Bankotsu. Quem é ele? Onde ele está se escondendo?

O olhar de Bankotsu de ódio venenosos mudou para escárnio. - Você acha que eu lhe contaria isso? Ele é meu amigo.

- Ele não é seu amigo, Bankotsu. Ele está te usando. E ele é um assassino.

- Não se envolva mais com isso, Bankotsu. - Kouga acrescentou.

- Você já é um acessório. Hoje à noite você tentou matar a Sango. Muito em breve você não será capaz de retornar mesmo se quiser. Seja esperto e pare com isso agora. Conte-nos o que você sabe.

Bankotsu mostrou seus dentes. - Não lhe contarei _nada_. Como vai me forçar?

Os outros trocaram olhares. A atmosfera havia mudado se tornado carregada com tensão enquanto todos se viraram para Bankotsu.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? - Sango disse silenciosamente. - Bankotsu, você ajudou a _matar _a Kanna. Ela morreu por um ritual obsceno para que você pudesse se transformar naquela _coisa _que eu vi. Você estava planejando me matar, e matar a Kaguya e a Rin também, tenho certeza. Você acha que sentimos pena de você? Você acha que o trouxemos aqui para sermos bonzinhos com você?

Houve um silêncio. O escárnio estava se diluindo dos lábios de Bankotsu. Ele olhou de um rosto para outro.

Eles estavam todos implacáveis. Até mesmo o pequeno rosto de Rin estava inflexível.

- Gervase de Tilbury menciona uma coisa interessante. - Inuyasha disse, quase agradavelmente. - Há uma cura para lobisomens além da bala de prata tradicional. Escute. - À luz do luar, ele leu do livro em seu joelho. - É comumente relatado e apoiado por médicos sérios e respeitáveis que se um lobisomem tem um de seus membros cortados, ele deverá certamente recuperar seu corpo original. Gervase continua para contar a história de Raimbaud de Auvergne, um lobisomem que foi curado quando um carpinteiro cortou uma de suas patas traseiras. É claro, isso provavelmente deve ter doído pra caramba, mas a história continua dizendo que Raimbaud agradeceu o carpinteiro por livrá-lo para sempre da forma maldita e condenável. - Inuyasha ergueu sua cabeça. - Agora, acho que se o Bankotsu não nos fornecer a informação, o mínimo que podemos fazer é ter certeza de ele não saia e mata novamente. O que o resto de vocês tem a dizer?

Kouga falou. - Acho que é nosso dever curá-lo.

- Tudo o que temos que fazer é liberá-lo de um de seus membros. - Rin concordou.

- Eu consigo pensar em um de imediato. - Sango disse em um sussurro.

Os olhos de Bankotsu estavam começando a ficar salientes. Debaixo da terra e do sangue seu rosto normalmente rubicundo tinha ficado pálido. - Você está blefando!

- Pegue o machado, Kouga. - disse Inuyasha. - Sango, tire um dos sapatos dele.

Bankotsu chutou quando ela o fez, mirando em seu rosto. Kouga veio e prendeu sua cabeça em uma chave de braço. - Não piore as coisas pra você, Bankotsu.

O pé nu que Sango expôs era grande, a sola tão suada quanto às palmas de Bankotsu.

Pelos ásperos germinavam dos dedos. Fizeram a pele de Sango estremecer.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - ela disse.

- Você está brincando! - Bankotsu uivou, batendo, motivo pelo qual Rin teve de vir e agarrar sua outra perna e ajoelhar-se nela. - Vocês não podem fazer isso! Vocês não podem!

- Mantenha-o imóvel. - Inuyasha disse. Trabalhando juntos, eles esticaram Bankotsu, sua cabeça presa no braço de Kouga, suas pernas esticadas e imobilizadas pelas garotas. Tendo certeza de que Bankotsu visse o que ele estava fazendo, Inuyasha balançou um galho com talvez cinco centímetros de largura na tampa da tumba. Ele ergueu seu machado e então o desceu fortemente, decepando o pau com um golpe.

- É afiado o bastante. - ele disse. - Sango, enrole a calça dele para cima. Então amarre um pouco daquela corda acima de seu tornozelo o mais forte que poder para fazer um torniquete. De outro modo ele sangrará até a morte.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso! - Bankotsu gritava. - _Vocês não podem fazeeeeeeer isso!_

- Grite o quanto quiser Bankotsu. Aqui em cima, ninguém vai te escutar, certo? - Inuyasha disse.

- Você não é melhor do que eu! - Bankotsu gritou salpicando saliva. - Você é um assassino também!

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu sou. - Inuyasha disse. - Acredite em mim, Bankotsu. Eu sei. Todos estão prontos? Ótimo. Segurem-no; ele vai pular quando eu fizer isso.

Os gritos de Bankotsu não eram mais nem palavras.

Kouga estava segurando-o para que ele pudesse ver Inuyasha se ajoelhar e mirar, levantando a lâmina do machado acima do tornozelo de Bankotsu para medir força e distância.

- Agora. - disse Inuyasha, levantando o machado alto.

_- Não! Não! _Eu falo com você! Eu falo! - berrou Bankotsu.

Inuyasha olhou furiosamente para ele. - Tarde demais. - ele disse, e desceu o machado.

Ele ressaltou do chão de pedra com um clangor e uma faísca, mas o som foi afundado pela gritaria de Bankotsu.

Pareceu levar vários minutos para Bankotsu perceber que a lâmina não tinha tocado seu pé. Ele parou para respirar só quando se afogou, e ficou selvagem, os olhos esbugalhados em Inuyasha.

- Começa a falar. - Inuyasha disse, sua voz invernosa, sem remorso.

Pequenas lamúrias vinham da garganta de Bankotsu e havia espuma em seus lábios.

- Eu não sei o nome dele. - ele arfou. - Mas ele se parece como você disse. E você está certo; ele é um vampiro, cara! Eu o vi drenar um cervo enquanto ainda ele ainda chutava. Ele _mentiu _para mim. - Bankotsu acrescentou a lamúria voltando para sua voz. - Ele me disse que eu seria mais forte do que qualquer um, tão forte quanto ele. Ele disse que eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse de qualquer jeito que eu quisesse. O asqueroso mentiu.

- Ele te disse que você poderia matar e se safar. - Inuyasha disse.

- Ele disse que eu podia matar Ayame naquela noite. Ela teve por merecer depois do jeito como me dispensou. Eu queria fazê-la implorar – mas ela saiu da casa de algum jeito. Eu podia ficar com Ayame e Kaguya, ele disse. Tudo o que ele queria era a Rin e a Sango.

- Mas você acabou de tentar matar a Sango.

- Isso foi _agora_. As coisas estão diferentes agora, estúpido. Ele disse que estava tudo bem.

- Por quê? - Sango perguntou à Inuyasha em voz baixa.

- Talvez porque você tenha servido ao seu propósito. - ele disse. - Você me trouxe aqui.

Então ele continuou. - Tudo bem, Bankotsu, mostre-nos que está cooperando. Diga-nos como podemos pegar esse cara.

_- Pegar _ele? Você está biruta! - Bankotsu explodiu em uma risada feia, e Kouga apertou seu braço ao redor de sua garganta. - Ei, me enforque o quanto quiser; ainda é verdade. Ele me disse que é um dos Antigos, um dos Originais, o que quer que signifique. Ele disse que vem transformando vampiros desde antes das pirâmides. Ele disse que fez um acordo com o demônio. Você pode cravar uma estaca em seu coração e não faria _nada_. Você não pode matá-lo. - A risada ficou incontrolável.

- Onde ele está se escondendo, Bankotsu? - Inuyasha censurou. - Todo vampiro precisa de um lugar para dormir. Onde é?

- Ele me mataria se eu te dissesse isso. Ele me _devoraria_, cara. Deus, se eu te dissesse o que ele fez com aquele cervo antes dele morrer... - A risada de Bankotsu estava se transformando em algo parecido com soluços.

- Então é melhor você nos ajudar a destruí-lo antes que ele possa encontrá-lo, não é?

Qual seu ponto fraco? Como ele fica vulnerável?

- Deus, aquele pobre cervo... - Bankotsu debulhava-se em lágrimas.

- E quanto à Kanna? Você chorou por _ela_? - Inuyasha disse afiadamente. Ele pegou o machado. - Eu acho, - ele disse, - que você está desperdiçando o nosso tempo. -

O machado foi levantado.

- Não! Não! Eu falo com você; eu te digo algo. Olha, tem um tipo de madeira que pode machucá-lo – não matá-lo, mas machucá-lo. Ele admitiu isso, mas não me disse qual era! Eu juro para você que é verdade!

- Não é bom o bastante, Bankotsu. - disse Inuyasha.

- Pelo amor e Deus – eu te digo aonde ele vai hoje à noite. Se você chegar lá rápido o bastante, talvez você possa impedi-lo.

- O que quer dizer, onde ele está indo hoje à noite? Fala rápido, Bankotsu!

- Ele vai à casa da Kaguya, está bem? Ele disse que hoje à noite cada um de nós ficava com uma. Isso é útil, não é? Se você se apressar, talvez consiga chegar lá!

Inuyasha tinha congelado, e Sango sentiu seu coração acelerando. Kaguya. Eles não tinham nem pensando em um ataque sobre Kaguya.

- Sesshoumaru está guardando ela. - Kouga disse. - Certo Inuyasha? Certo?

- Ele deveria estar. - Inuyasha disse. - Eu o deixei lá ao pôr-do-sol. Se algo aconteceu, ele devia ter me ligado...

- Gente. - Rin sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam grandes e seus lábios estavam tremendo. - Eu acho que é melhor irmos para lá _agora_.

Eles encararam-na por um momento e então todos se moveram. O machado retinou no chão quando Inuyasha o derrubou.

- Ei, vocês não podem me deixar desse jeito! Eu não posso dirigir! Ele vai voltar para me pegar! Voltem e desamarrem minhas mãos! - Bankotsu gritou. Nenhum deles respondeu.

Todos eles correram colina abaixo e se empilharam no carro de Sango. Sango acelerou, contornando esquinas perigosamente rápido e surfando por sinais vermelhos, mas havia uma parte dela que não queria chegar na casa de Kaguya. Que queria virar e dirigir para o outro lado.

Eu estou calma; sou eu quem sempre está calma, ela pensou. Mas isso era do lado de fora. Sango sabia muito bem como você podia parecer calma do lado de fora quando do lado de dentro tudo estava se despedaçando.

Eles contornaram a última esquina na Rua Birch e Sango freiou.

- Ah, Deus! - Rin gritou do banco traseiro. - Não! Não!

- Rápido. - Inuyasha disse. - Ainda pode ter uma chance. - Ele abriu a porta furiosamente e tinha saído mesmo antes do carro ter parado. Mas atrás, Rin soluçava.

**N/A: Oi gente, o que será agora? O Inuyasha pegou bem pesado com o Bankotsu. E também ele não é tão valentão agora com todos perto dele.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Ela não olhou por que não queria era uma boa opção.**

**Você não viu eles baterem no Bankotsu mais viu quase ele ter um pé decapitado.**

**Kagomeinug no Sesshy:**

**Vão no decorrer da história. Espero que durma agora com mais um capítulo e eu concordo isso vicia eu li os quatro primeiros todinhos em menos de oito dias!**

**Até a próxima. o/**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 11**

O carro derrapou atrás de um dos carros da polícia que estava estacionado tortamente na rua. Havia luzes por toda a parte, luzes piscando azul e vermelho e âmbar, luzes queimando da casa dos Bennett.

- Fique aqui. - Kouga retrucou, e ele precipitou-se para fora, seguindo Inuyasha.

- Não! - A cabeça de Rin jogou-se para cima; ela queria agarrá-lo e arrastá-lo de volta. A náusea vertiginosa que ela tinha sentido desde que Bankotsu tinha mencionado Kaguya estava sobrecarregando-a. Era tarde demais; ela soubera no primeiro instante que era tarde demais.

Kouga só ia acabar sendo morto também.

- Você fica, Rin – mantenha as portas fechadas. Eu irei atrás deles. - Essa foi Sango.

- Não! Eu estou cansada de ter todos me dizendo para _ficar_! - Rin gritou, lutando contra o cinto de segurança, finalmente soltando-o. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas ela conseguia ver bem o bastante para sair do carro e começar a ir em direção à casa da Kaguya. Ela escutou Sango logo atrás dela.

A atividade parecia toda concentrada na frente: pessoas gritando, uma mulher berrando, as vozes crepitantes dos rádios da polícia. Rin e Sango se dirigiram diretamente para os fundos, para a janela de Kaguya. O que tem de errado com esse quadro? Rin pensou selvagemente enquanto se aproximavam. A incoerência do que ela estava vendo era inegável, ainda assim, difícil de definir. A janela de Kaguya estava aberta – mas _não podia _estar aberta. O painel do meio de uma janela saliente* nunca se abre, Rin pensou. Mas então, como as cortinas poderiam estar flutuando como bainhas de camisa?

Não aberta, quebrada. Vidro estava por todo a trilha de cascalhos, triturando sob os pés. Havia cacos deixados como dentes sorridentes na moldura nua. A casa de Kaguya tinha sido invadida.

- Ela convidou ele a _entrar_. - Rin gritou com uma fúria agonizante. - Por que ela _fez _isso? Por quê?

- Fique aqui. - Sango disse, tentando molhar seus lábios secos.

_- Pare de me dizer isso_. Eu consigo agüentar, Sango. Eu estou com _raiva_, é só. Eu _odeio _ele. - Ela agarrou o braço de Sango e foi para a frente.

O buraco escancarado ficou cada vez mais perto. As cortinas ondulavam. Havia espaço o suficiente entre elas para ver do lado de dentro.

No último instante, Sango empurrou Rin para longe e ela mesma olhou por dentro primeiro. Não importava. Os sentidos psíquicos de Rin estavam acordados e já lhe contavam sobre esse lugar. Era como a cratera deixada no chão depois que um meteoro atingiu e explodiu, ou como o esqueleto carbonizado de uma floresta após um fogo que se expandiu. Poder e violência ainda arranhavam o ar, mas o evento principal tinha acabado. Esse lugar tinha sido violado.

Sango girou para longe da janela, se dobrando, forçando vômito sem êxito. Apertando seus punhos fazendo com que suas unhas afundassem em suas palmas, Rin se inclinou para frente e olhou para dentro.

O cheiro foi o que a atingiu primeiro. Um cheiro molhado, de carne e de cobre. Ela conseguia quase prová-lo, e tinha gosto de uma língua acidentalmente mordida. O som estava tocando algo que ela não conseguia ouvir por cima da gritaria na frente e o som de batidas surfou em seus próprios ouvidos. Seus olhos, ajustando da escuridão do lado de fora, só conseguiam ver vermelho. Só vermelho.

Porque essa era a nova cor do quarto de Kaguya. O azul clarinho tinha ido embora. Papel de parede vermelho, acolchoado vermelho. Vermelho em grandes salpicos berrantes pelo chão. Como se alguma criança tivesse pego um pote de tinta vermelha e enlouquecido.

A vitrola fez um clique e a agulha de pau voltou para o começo. Com choque, Rin reconheceu a música enquanto recomeçava.

Era "Goodnight Sweetheart."

-Seu monstro. - Rin arfou. Dor atingiu seu estômago. Sua mão agarrou a moldura da janela, cada vez mais apertado. - Seu monstro, eu te _odeio_! Eu te odeio!

Sango escutou e se endireitou, virando. Ela instavelmente empurrou seu cabelo para trás e conseguiu respirar fundo algumas vezes, tentando parecer como se pudesse lidar com isso. - Você está cortando sua mão. - ela disse. - Aqui, deixe-me dar uma olhada.

Rin não tinha nem ao menos percebido que estava agarrando vidro quebrado. Ela deixou Sango pegar a mão, mas ao invés de deixá-la examinar, ela a virou e entrelaçou a mão gelada de Sango apertadamente. Sango parecia horrível: olhos pretos vidrados, lábios azuis-esbranquiçados tremendo. Mas Sango ainda estava tentando cuidar dela, ainda tentando manter-se em controle.

- Vá em frente. - ela disse, olhando intensamente para sua amiga. - Chore, Sango. Grite se quiser. Mas liberte de alguma forma. Você não tem que agir friamente agora e guardar tudo dentro. Você tem todo o direito de perder o controle hoje.

Por um momento Sango apenas ficou de parada ali, tremendo, mas então ela balançou sua cabeça com uma fantasmagórica tentativa de sorriso. - Eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não sou feita dessa maneira. Vamos, deixe-me olhar a sua mão.

Rin poderia ter discutido, mas bem então Kouga veio da esquina. Ele parou violentamente ao ver as garotas paradas ali.

- O que vocês estão fazendo–? - ele começou. Então ele viu a janela.

- Ela está morta. - Sango disse sem rodeios.

- Eu sei. - Kouga parecia uma fotografia feia de si mesmo, sobre posta. - Eles me disseram de imediato. Eles estão tirando... - Ele parou.

- Nós estragamos. Mesmo depois de termos prometido a ela... - Sango parou também. Não havia nada mais a dizer.

- Mas a polícia terá que acreditar em nós agora. - Rin disse, olhando para Kouga, então Sango, achando uma coisa pela qual ser grata. - Eles _terão _que.

- Não, - Kouga disse, - eles não acreditarão. Porque estão dizendo que foi suicídio.

- Um _suicídio_? Eles viram aquele quarto? Eles chamam _aquilo _de suicídio? - Rin gritou, sua voz aumentando.

- Eles estão dizendo que ela estava mentalmente desequilibrada. Eles estão dizendo que ela – pegou algumas tesouras...

- Ai, meu Deus. - Sango disse, virando-se.

- Eles acham que talvez ela estivesse se sentindo culpada por matar Kanna.

- Alguém arrombou esta casa. - Rin disse ferozmente. - Eles tem que admitir isso!

- Não. - A voz de Sango estava suave, como se ela estivesse muito cansada. - Olhe para a janela aqui. O vidro está todo do lado de fora. Alguém de dentro a quebrou. - E esse é o resto do que estava errado com esse quadro, Rin pensou.

- Ele provavelmente quebrou, saindo. - Kouga disse. Eles olharam um para o outro silenciosamente, em derrota.

- Onde está o Inuyasha? - Sango perguntou à Kouga silenciosamente. - Ele está lá na frente onde todos podem vê-lo?

- Não, uma vez que descobrimos que ela estava morta, nós nos dirigimos de volta para cá. Eu estava vindo procurá-lo. Ele deve estar em algum lugar ao redor...

- Sh! - disse Rin. A gritaria da frente tinha parado. Assim como os berros da mulher. Na relativa calmaria eles conseguiam ouviu uma fraca voz vinda de trás das árvores de nogueira preta no fim do quintal.

- –enquanto _você _deveria estar cuidando dela!

O tom fez a pele de Rin se arrepiar toda. - É ele! - Kouga disse. - E ele está com Sesshoumaru. Vamos!

Uma vez que estavam entre as árvores, Rin conseguia ouvir a voz de Inuyasha claramente. Os dois irmãos estavam se encarando à luz do luar.

- Eu confiei em você, Sesshoumaru. Eu confiei em você! - Inuyasha dizia. Rin nunca tinha o visto tão bravo, nem mesmo com Bankotsu no cemitério. Mas era mais do que simplesmente raiva.

- E você simplesmente deixou isso acontecer. - Inuyasha continuou, sem olhar para Rin e os outros enquanto apareciam, sem dar uma chance à Sesshoumaru de responder. - Por que você não fez _alguma coisa_? Se você era muito covarde para lutar contra ele, você podia pelo menos ter me chamado. Mas você simplesmente ficou parado lá!

O rosto de Sesshoumaru estava duro, fechado. Seus olhos negros brilhavam, e não havia nada de preguiçoso ou casual sobre sua postura. Ele parecia tão firme e frágil como um painel de vidro. Ele abriu sua boca, mas Inuyasha interrompeu.

- É minha própria culpa. Eu deveria ter sabido. Eu _sabia_. _Todos _eles sabiam, eles me alertaram, mas eu não escutei.

- Ah, _eles _alertaram? - Sesshoumaru bruscamente olhou na direção de Rin na lateral. Um arrepio correu por ela.

- Inuyasha, espera. - Kouga disse. - Eu acho–

- Eu deveria ter escutado! - Inuyasha enfurecia-se. Ele nem ao menos parecia estará ouvindo Kouga. - Eu deveria ter ficado com ela eu mesmo. Eu prometi a ela que ela ficaria a salvo – e eu menti! Ela morreu achando que eu a traí. - Rin conseguia ver em seu rosto agora, a culpa devorando-o como um ácido. - Se eu tivesse ficado aqui–

- Você estaria morto também! - Sesshoumaru sibilou. - Você não está lidando com um vampiro comum. Ele teria te quebrado em dois como um galho seco–

_- E isso teria sido melhor!_ - Inuyasha gritou. Seu peito pesava. - Eu preferia ter morrido com ela a ficar parado e assistir! O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? - Ela tinha se controlado agora, e ele estava calmo, calmo demais; seus olhos verdes estavam queimando fervorosamente em seu rosto pálido, sua voz cruel, venenosa, enquanto falava. - Estava ocupado demais caçando alguma outra garota nos arbustos? Ou simplesmente desinteressado demais para interferir?

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Ele estava tão pálido quanto seu irmão, cada músculo tenso e rígido. Ondas de fúria negras estavam crescendo dela enquanto ele observava Inuyasha.

- Ou talvez você tenha gostado disso. - Inuyasha continuava, movendo-se mais outro meio passo para frente para que estivesse bem na cara de Sesshoumaru. - Sim, foi provavelmente isso; você gostou disso, estar com outro assassino. Foi bom, Sesshoumaru? Ele te deixou assistir?

O punho de Sesshoumaru sacolejou para trás e atingiu Inuyasha.

Aconteceu rápido demais para os olhos de Rin acompanharem. Inuyasha caiu de costas no chão macio, pernas longas se espalhando. Sango gritou alguma coisa, e Kouga pulou na frente de Sesshoumaru.

Corajoso, Rin pensou perplexamente, mas estúpido. O ar estava estalando com eletricidade. Inuyasha levantou uma mão para sua boca e encontrou sangue, negro na luz do luar. Rin inclinou-se para seu lado e agarrou seu braço.

Sesshoumaru estava vindo atrás dele novamente. Kouga caiu perante ele, mas não completamente. Ele ficou de joelhos ao lado de Inuyasha, sentando em seus calcanhares, uma mão levantada.

- Chega, gente! Chega, está bem? - ele berrou.

Inuyasha estava tentando se levantar. Rin segurou seu braço mais apertadamente. - Não! Inuyasha, não! Não! - ela implorou. Sango agarrou seu outro braço.

- Sesshoumaru, larga mão! Simplesmente larga mão! - Kouga dizia aguçadamente.

Estamos todos loucos, nos metendo nisso, Rin pensou. Tentando apartar uma briga entre dois vampiros nervosos. Eles vão nos matar só para nos calarem. Sesshoumaru vai golpear Kouga como uma mosca.

Mas Sesshoumaru tinha parado, com Kouga bloqueando seu caminho. Por um longo momento a cena permaneceu congelada, ninguém se movendo, todos rígidos com tensão. Então, lentamente, a postura de Sesshoumaru relaxou.

Suas mãos se abaixaram e se abriram. Ele tomou um vagaroso fôlego. Rin percebeu que ela estivera sua própria respiração, e ela a soltou.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru estava frio como uma estátua entalhada no gelo. - Tudo bem, faça do seu jeito. - ele disse, e sua voz estava fria também. - Mas eu acabei por aqui. Eu vou embora. E dessa vez, _irmão_, se você me seguir, eu te mato. Com ou sem promessa.

- Eu não te seguirei. - Inuyasha disse de onde estava sentado. Sua voz soava como se estivesse engolindo esmerilada.

Sesshoumaru levantou abruptamente sua jaqueta, desamassando-a. Com um olhar para Rin que mal parecia vê-la, ele se virou para ir. Então ele se virou de volta e falou clara e precisamente, cada palavra uma flecha apontada para Inuyasha.

- Eu te avisei. - ele disse. - Sobre quem eu sou, e sobre qual lado ganharia. Você deveria ter _me _escutado, irmãozinho. Talvez você aprenda algo de hoje à noite.

- Eu aprendi o que custa confiar em você. - Inuyasha disse. - Caia fora daqui, Sesshoumaru. Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo.

Sem outra palavra, Sesshoumaru se virou e andou para longe para a escuridão.

Rin soltou o braço de Inuyasha e colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos.

Inuyasha se levantou, se chacoalhando como um gato que tivera sido segurado contra sua vontade. Ela andou um pouco distante dos outros, seu rosto virado para longe deles. Então ele simplesmente ficou parado ali. A raiva parecia ter deixado-o tão rapidamente quanto tinha vindo.

O que dizemos agora? Rin se perguntou, olhando para cima. O que _podemos _dizer? Inuyasha estava certo sobre uma coisa: eles tinham alertado-o sobre Sesshoumaru e ele não tinha escutado.

Ele verdadeiramente parecia acreditar que seu irmão podia ser confiado. E então todos ficaram descuidados, dependendo de Sesshoumaru porque era fácil e porque precisavam de ajuda. Ninguém tinha discutido contra deixar Sesshoumaru cuidar de Kaguya hoje à noite.

Todos tinham culpa. Mas era Inuyasha quem iria se martirizar com culpa por isso. Ela sabia o que estava por trás de sua fúria fora de controle por Sesshoumaru: sua própria vergonha e remorso. Ela se perguntou se Sesshoumaru sabia disso, ou se importava. E ela se perguntou o que tinha realmente acontecido hoje à noite. Agora que Sesshoumaru tinha ido embora, eles provavelmente nunca saberiam.

Não importava o que, ela pensou, era melhor que ele tivesse ido embora.

Barulhos de fora estavam reafirmando-os: carros sendo iniciados na rua, a explosão curta de uma sirene, portas batendo. Eles estavam salvos na pequena alameda de árvores por ora, mas eles não podiam ficar aqui.

Sango tinha uma mão pressionada em sua testa, seus olhos fechados. Rin olhou dela para Inuyasha, para as luzes da casa silenciosa de Kaguya além das árvores. Uma onda de pura exaustão passou pelo seu corpo. Toda a adrenalina que a estivera suportando por essa noite parecia ter sido drenada. Ela nem ao menos sentia mais raiva pela morte de Kaguya; somente depressão, e enjôo e muito, muito cansaço. Ela desejou poder se arrastar para sua cama em casa e puxar as cobertas sobre sua cabeça.

- Bankotsu. - ela disse em voz alta. E quando todos se viraram para olhar para ela, ela disse: - Nós o deixamos na Igreja arruinada. E ele é nossa última esperança agora. Nós temos que fazê-lo nos ajudar.

Isso incitou a todos. Inuyasha se virou silenciosamente, não falando e não encontrando os olhos de ninguém enquanto os seguia de volta para a rua.

Os carros da polícia e a ambulância tinham ido, e eles dirigiram para o cemitério sem incidentes.

Mas quando eles alcançaram a Igreja arruinada, Bankotsu não estava lá.

- Nós deixamos seu pé desamarrado. - Kouga disse pesadamente, com um sorriso de autodepreciação. - Ele deve ter ido embora a pé já que seu carro ainda está lá embaixo.

Ou ele foi levado, Rin pensou. Não havia marca no chão de pedra para mostrar qual dos dois.

Sango foi até a parede da altura do joelho e se sentou uma mão apertando a ponte de seu nariz.

Rin afundou contra o campanário.

Eles tinham falhado por completo. Essa era a história toda e o resumo da noite. Eles tinham perdido e _ele _tinha ganho. Tudo o que eles tinham feito hoje tinha acabado em derrota.

E Inuyasha, ela conseguia afirmar, estava colocando toda a responsabilidade em seus próprios ombros.

Ela olhou para a cabeça escura e curvada no assento da frente enquanto eles dirigiam de volta à pensão. Outro pensamento ocorreu à ela, um que mandou tremores de alarme pelos seus nervos. Inuyasha era tudo o que eles tinham para protegê-los agora que Sesshoumaru se fora. E se o próprio Inuyasha estava fraco e exausto...

Rin mordeu seu lábio enquanto Sango estacionava no celeiro. Uma ideia estava se formando em sua mente. Isso a deixava desconfortável, até mesmo assustada, mas outro olhar para Inuyasha endureceu a sua resolução.

A Ferrari ainda estava estacionada atrás do celeiro – aparentemente Sesshoumaru tinha abandonado-a. Rin se perguntou como ele tinha planejado viajar para o campo, e então ela pensou em asas. Asas de corvo suaves como veludos e fortemente negras que refletiam arco-íris em suas penas. Sesshoumaru não precisava de um carro.

Eles entraram na pensão só tempo o suficiente para Rin ligar para seus pais e dizer que passaria a noite na casa de Sango. Essa era a ideia dela. Mas depois de Inuyasha ter subido as escadas para seu quarto no ático, Rin parou Kouga na varanda da frente.

- Kouga? Posso te pedir um favor?

Ele girou ao redor, olhos azuis se arregalando. - Essa é uma frase carregada. Toda vez que Kagome dizia essas palavras em particular...

- Não, não, não é nada horrível. Eu só quero tomar conta da Sango, ver que ela está bem uma vez que chegar em casa e tudo. - Ela gesticulou na direção da outra garota, que já estava andando na direção do carro.

- Mas você vai vir conosco.

Rin olhou para as escolas através da porta aberta. - Não. Eu acho que vou ficar alguns minutos. Inuyasha pode me levar para casa. Eu só quero falar com ele sobre algo.

Kouga parecia perplexo. - Falar com ele sobre o quê?

- Só um negócio. Eu não posso explicar agora. Você fará Kouga?

- Mas... ah, está bem. Eu estou cansado demais para me importar. Faça o que quiser. Te vejo amanhã. - Ele foi para longe, parecendo desnorteado e um pouco nervoso.

A própria Rin ficou desnorteada com a atitude dele. Por que ele deveria se importar, cansado ou não, se ela falava com Inuyasha? Mas não havia tempo a perder quebrando a cabeça com isso. Ela encarou a escada e, esquadrinhando seus ombros, foi para cima por elas.

O bulbo na lâmpada no teto do ático estava faltando, e Inuyasha tinha acendido uma vela. Ele estava deitado arbitrariamente na cama, uma perna para fora e uma dentro, seus olhos fechados. Talvez adormecido. Rin foi para cima na ponta dos pés e se fortaleceu com um profundo fôlego.

- Inuyasha?

Seus olhos se abriram. - Eu achei que vocês tinham ido embora.

- Eles foram. Eu não. - Deus, ele está pálido, pensou Rin. Impulsivamente, ela foi diretamente ao ponto.

- Inuyasha, estive pensando. Com o Sesshoumaru fora, você é a única coisa entre nós e o assassino. Isso quer dizer que você tem que estar forte, o mais forte que puder. E, bem, me ocorreu que talvez... Sabe… você talvez precisasse... - A voz dela vacilou. Inconscientemente ela começou a ocupar-se com o bolo de tecido formando uma bandagem em sua palma. Ainda estava sangrando preguiçosamente de onde ela tinha cortado no vidro.

O olhar dele seguiu o dela até ele. Então seus olhos se levantaram rapidamente para o rosto dela, lendo a confirmação ali. Houve um longo momento de silêncio.

Então ele balançou sua cabeça.

- Mas por quê? Inuyasha, não quero que isso fique pessoal, mas francamente, você não parece muito bem. Você não vai ser de muita ajuda para qualquer um se colapsar conosco. E... eu não me importo, se você só tomar um pouco. Quero dizer, eu nunca vou sentir falta, certo? E não pode doer tanto assim. E... - Mais uma vez sua voz dissipou-se. Ele estava simplesmente olhando para ela, o que era muito desconcertante. - Bem, por que _não_? - ela exigiu, sentindo-se ligeiramente para baixo.

- Porque. - ele disse suavemente, - Eu fiz uma promessa. Talvez não com tantas palavras, mas - uma promessa mesmo assim. Eu não tomarei sangue humano como alimento, porque isso significa _usar _uma pessoa, como gado. E eu não vou trocar sangue com ninguém, porque isso significa amor, e– Dessa vez foi ele quem não conseguiu terminar. Mas Rin entendeu.

- Nunca haverá outra pessoa, haverá? - ela disse.

- Não. Não para mim. - Inuyasha estava tão cansado que seu controle estava deslizando e Rin conseguia ver atrás da máscara. E de novo ela viu aquela dor e a necessidade, tão grandes que ela teve que olhar para longe dele.

Um tremorzinho estranho de premonição e medo pinicou seu coração. Antes, ela tinha se perguntado se Kouga superaria Kagome, e ele tinha ao que parece. Mas Inuyasha – Inuyasha, ela percebeu, o tremor se aprofundando, era diferente. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, não importava o que ele fizesse, ele nunca se curaria de verdade. Sem Kagome ele sempre seria a metade de si, só vivendo pela metade.

Ela tinha que pensar em algo, fazer algo, empurrar esse sentimento horrível de medo para longe. Inuyasha precisava de Kagome; ele não conseguia ser inteiro sem ela. Hoje à noite ele tinha começado a desmoronar, balançando entre o controle perigosamente rígido e raiva violenta. Se ao menos ele pudesse ver Kagome por apenas um minuto e falar com ela...

Ela tinha vindo aqui para dar à Inuyasha um presente que ele não queria. Mas havia outra coisa que ele queria, ela percebeu, e somente ela tinha o poder de dar a ele.

Sem olhar para ele, sua voz rouca, ela disse: - Gostaria de ver Kagome?

DdoV

Silêncio morto veio da cama. Rin se sentou, observando as sombras no quarto girarem e piscarem. Por fim, ela arriscou um olhar para ele de canto de olho.

Ele estava respirando arduamente, olhos fechados, o corpo tenso como uma corda de arco. Tentando, Rin diagnosticou, trabalhar a força para resistir à tentação.

E perdendo. Rin viu isso.

Kagome sempre fora demais para ele.

Quando os olhos dele encontraram com os dela de novo, eles estavam amargos, e sua boca era uma linha reta. A pele dele não estava mais pálida, mas corada com cor. Seu corpo ainda estava tremendo – tenso e excitado com ansiedade.

- Você pode se machucar, Rin.

- Eu sei.

- Você estaria se abrindo para forças além do seu controle. Eu não posso garantir que poderei protegê-la delas.

- Eu sei. Como quer fazer isso?

Ferozmente, ele tomou a mão dela. - Obrigado, Rin. - ele sussurrou.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto. - Está tudo bem. - ela disse. Que _pena_, ele era lindo. Aqueles olhos... Em um minuto ela ou ir pular em cima dele ou derreter em uma poça na cama dele. Com um agradável sentimento agonizante de virtude ela removeu sua mão da dele e se virou para a vela.

- Que tal se eu entrar em transe e tentar alcançá-la, e então, uma vez que eu tenha feito contato, tentar achar você e atraí-lo? Você acha que funcionaria?

- Pode, se eu alcançar você também. - ele disse, retirando aquela intensidade dela e focando-a na vela. - Eu consigo tocar a sua mente... Quando estiver pronta, eu sentirei.

- Certo. - A vela era branca, seus lados de cera suaves e brilhantes. A chama cresceu e então caiu de novo. Rin encarou até ficar totalmente perdida nela, até que o resto do quarto escureceu ao redor dela. Havia apenas a chama, ela e a chama.

Ela estava indo para a chama.

Claridade insuportável a cercou. Então ela passou por ela para a escuridão.

A casa funerária estava fria. Rin olhou ao redor desconfortavelmente, se perguntando como ela tinha ido parar aqui, tentando reunir seus pensamentos. Ela estava completamente sozinha, e por alguma razão isso a incomodava. Não era para mais alguém estar aqui também? Ela estava procurando por alguém.

Havia uma luz na próxima sala. Rin se moveu na direção dela e seu coração começou a golpear. Era uma sala de visita, e estava cheio de candelabros altos, as velas brancas brilhando e vibrando. No meio delas estava um caixão branco com uma tampa aberta.

Passo a passo, como se algo a estivesse puxando, Rin se aproximou do caixão fúnebre. Ela não queria olhar para dentro. Ela tinha que. Havia algo naquele caixão esperando por ela.

A sala toda estava coberta com a suave luz branco das velas. Era como flutuar em uma ilha de radiação. Mas ela não queria olhar...

Movendo-se como se em câmera lenta, ela alcançou o caixão, encarando o forro de cetim branco dentro. Estava vazio.

Rin fechou-o e inclinou-se contra ele, suspirando.

Então ela capturou movimento em sua visão periférica e girou.

Era Kagome.

- Ah, Deus, você me assustou. - Rin disse.

- Eu achei ter te dito para não vir aqui. - Kagome respondeu.

Dessa vez seu cabelo estava solto, flutuando sobre seus ombros e por suas costas, o pálido dourado esbranquiçado de uma chama. Ela estava usando um vestido branco fino que brilhava suavemente à luz de vela. Ela mesma parecia uma vela, luminosa, radiante. Seus pés estavam descalços.

- Eu vim aqui para... - Rin patinou, algum conceito provocando pelas beiradas da sua mente. Esse era o sonho _dela_, seu transe. Ela tinha que se lembrar. - Eu vim aqui para deixá-la ver Inuyasha. - ela disse.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram, seus lábios se separaram. Rin reconheceu o olhar de desejo, de saudade quase irresistível. Não há quinze minutos ela tinha visto isso no rosto de Inuyasha.

- Ah. - Kagome sussurrou. Ela engoliu seus olhos nublando. - Ah, Rin... Mas eu não posso.

- Por quê?

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Kagome agora, e seus lábios tremiam. - E se as coisas começarem a mudar? E se _ele _vier, e... - Ela colocou uma mão em sua boca e Rin se lembrou do último sonho, com dentes caindo como a chuva. Rin encontrou os olhos de Kagome com um horror de entendimento.

- Não vê? Eu não poderia suportar se algo parecido acontecesse. - Kagome sussurrou.

- Se ele me visse daquele jeito... E eu não consigo controlar as coisas aqui; eu não sou forte o bastante. Rin, por favor, não deixe-o passar. Diga à ele o quão arrependida eu estou. Diga à ele–

Ela fechou seus olhos, lágrimas derramando.

- Tudo bem. - Rin sentiu como se fosse chorar também, mas Kagome estava certa. Ela alcançou a mente de Inuyasha para explicar para ele, para ajudá-lo a suportar a decepção. Mas no instante que ela o tocou ela soube que tinha cometido um erro.

- Inuyasha, não! Kagome diz– Não importava. A mente dele era mais forte que a dela, e no instante que ela fez contato ele tinha tomado controle. Ele tinha sentido a essência de sua conversa com Kagome, mas ele não aceitaria não como resposta. Desamparadamente, Rin se sentiu ser repelida, sentiu a mente dele chegar mais perto, mais perto do círculo de luz formado pelos candelabros. Ela sentiu a presença dele aqui, sentiu ela tomando forma. Ela se virou e viu ele, cabelo escuro, rosto tenso, olhos verdes ferozes como os de um falcão. E então, sabendo que não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer, ela recuou para permitir-lhes ficarem sozinhos.

**N/A: Oi gente, mil desculpas eu me esqueci de postar, mas espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado. No próximo capítulo, vocês terão uma surpresa.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Que coisa feia de se dizer, Kaguya morreu e o Sesshy iria matar o Inuyasha e vice versa ele então está bem, muito bem.**

**PS: Eu não sei: n.n'**

**Tchauzinho pessoal até a próxima. o/**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 12**

Inuyasha ouviu uma voz sussurrar, macia com dor. - Oh, não.

Uma voz que ele nunca tinha pensado ouvir novamente, que ele nunca esqueceria. Ondulações de frio verteram em cima de sua pele e ele podia sentir um começo de tremor dentro dele. Ele se dirigiu em direção à voz, sua atenção se fixando imediatamente, sua mente quase fechando porque não podia lidar com tantas emoções repentinas.

Seus olhos estavam embaçados e podiam apenas distinguir uma lagoa de brilho como se fossem mil velas. Mas isso não importa. Ele podia _senti-la _lá. A mesma presença que ele havia sentido no primeiro dia que foi em Fell's Church, uma luz branca dourada que reluziu em sua consciência. Cheia de beleza fria, paixão ardente e vida vibrante. Exigindo que ele se movesse em direção à luz, que ele se esquecesse de tudo mais.

Kagome. Realmente era a Kagome.

A presença dela o penetrou, preenchendo ele até às pontas de seus dedos. Todos seus sentidos famintos estavam fixados naquela lagoa de luminância, enquanto a procurava. Precisando dela.

Então ela saiu.

Ela se moveu lentamente, indecisamente. Como se ela mal pudesse forçar-se a fazer isso. Inuyasha foi pego na mesma paralisia.

Kagome.

Ele a viu com todas as características como se fosse à primeira vez. O cabelo de Ônix que flutuava sobre sua face e seus ombros como se fossem auréolas. Sua pele branca, perfeita. Seu corpo esbelto, flexível, um pouco longe dele, levantando sua mão em protesto.

- Inuyasha. - o sussurro veio e era a voz _dela_. A voz dela dizendo o nome dele. Mas havia tal dor naquela voz que ele quis correr pra ela, a abraçar, prometer à ela que tudo daria certo.

- Inuyasha, por favor. Eu não posso.

Ele podia ver os olhos dela agora. O escuro azul de um lápis lazúli, mosqueado nesta luz com ouro. Arregalados com dor e molhados das lágrimas não derramadas. Rasgando os intestinos dele.

- Você não quer me ver? - A voz dele estava seca como pó.

- Eu não quero que _você _me veja. Oh, Inuyasha, ele pode fazer qualquer coisa acontecer. E ele nos achará. Ele virá aqui.

Alívio e alegria dolorida inundaram Inuyasha. Ele conseguia se concentrar escassamente nas palavras dela e isso lhe não importava. O modo que ela disse seu nome já era bastante.

Aquele "Oh, o Inuyasha" lhe disse tudo com o que ele deveria se preocupar.

Ele se moveu quietamente até ela, sua mão indo alcançá-la. Ele viu o tremor protestando da cabeça dela, viu que os lábios dela foram separados com a respiração acelerada dela. De perto, a pele dela tinha um brilho interno, como uma chama que brilha pela translúcida vela de cera. Gotinhas úmidas capturadas nos cílios dela pareciam diamantes.

Embora ela mantivesse balançando sua cabeça continuasse protestando, ela não tirou sua mão. Nem mesmo quando os dedos estendidos dele tocarem ela, pressionando-os contra suas pontas do dedo serenamente como se estivessem em lados opostos de um painel de vidro.

E a esta distância os olhos dela não puderam evadir os olhos dele. Eles estavam olhando para um ao outro, olhando e não desviando o olhar. Até que ela parou de sussurrar "Inuyasha, não" e só sussurrou o nome dele.

Ele não conseguia pensar. Seu coração estava ameaçando sair de seu peito. Nada importava exceto que ela estava aqui, que eles estavam aqui juntos. Ele não notou o estranho arredor, não se importava quem estava assistindo.

Lentamente, tão lentamente, ele fechou sua mão em torno dela, interligando seus dedos, da maneira como eles eram pra estar. Sua outra mão levantada para o rosto dela.

Os olhos dela fecharam com o toque, a sua bochecha inclinada pra isso. Ele sentiu a umidade em seus dedos e uma risada ficou presa em sua garganta. Lágrimas de sonho. Mas eles eram reais, _ela _era real. Kagome.

Doçura o perfurou. Um prazer tão afiado que era uma dor, ele enxugou as lágrimas no rosto dela com o seu polegar.

Toda a ternura frustrada dos últimos seis meses, toda a emoção que ele tinha mantido trancada em seu coração todo esse tempo, veio à tona, mergulhando-o. Afogando os dois. Levou apenas um pequeno movimento e, em seguida, ele estava abraçando ela.

Um anjo em seus braços, fria e emocionada com vida e beleza. Um ser de fogo e ar. Ela se envolveu no abraço e, em seguida, ainda de olhos fechados, colocou seus lábios no dele.

Não havia nada de frio no beijo. Saíram faíscas dos nervos de Inuyasha, derretendo e se dissolvendo de todo lugar ao seu redor. Ele filtrou o controle de sua raiva, o controle que ele trabalhou tão arduamente para preservá-lo desde que ela foi embora. Tudo dentro dele estava sendo desligado, todos os laços sendo desfeitos, todas as comportas abertas. Ele podia sentir suas lágrimas sendo enxugadas por ela, tentando fundi-los em um só corpo. Então, nada jamais poderia separá-los novamente.

Ambos estavam chorando sem quebrar o beijo. Os braços esbeltos de Kagome estavam em volta do pescoço dele, cada centímetro dela se adaptando a ele como se ela nunca tivesse pertencido a outro lugar. Ele podia provar o sal de suas lágrimas em seus lábios e isso o encharcou com doçura.

Ele sabia, vagamente, que havia outra coisa que ele deveria pensar. Mas o primeiro contato elétrico de sua pele fria tinha conduzido razão a sua mente. Eles estavam no centro de um redemoinho de fogo; o universo podia explodir, se esmigalhar ou queimar até virar cinzas por ele, contanto que ele pudesse mantê-la segura.

Mas Kagome estava tremendo.

Não apenas de emoção, mas da intensidade que ele estava fazendo-a ficar tonta e bêbada com o prazer. Medo. Ele podia sentir em sua mente e ele queria protegê-la, ele queria ampará-la e cuidá-la e _matar _tudo o que ousasse assustá-la. Algo parecido com um rosnado fez ele levantar o rosto para olhar ao redor.

- O que é isso? - disse ele, ouvindo o ruído estridente de predador em sua própria voz. - Qualquer coisa que tentar te machucar–

- Nada pode me machucar. - Ela ainda prendendo a ele, mas ela se inclinou para trás para olhar para a cara dele. - Eu tenho medo por _você_, Inuyasha, pelo o que ele possa fazer com você. E pelo o que ele possa fazer você ver... - A voz dela tremida. - Oh, Inuyasha, vá agora, antes que ele venha. Ele pode encontrá-lo através de mim. Por favor, por favor, vá...

- Peça-me qualquer outra coisa e eu farei. - disse Inuyasha. O assassino teria que picá-lo em pedaços, nervo a nervo, músculos a músculo, célula a célula para ele deixá-la.

- Inuyasha, é só um sonho. - disse Kagome desesperadamente, novas lágrimas caindo. - Nós não podemos realmente se tocar, não podemos estar juntos. Não é permitido.

Inuyasha não se importava. Isso não parecia um sonho. Parecia real. E mesmo se fosse um sonho ele não iria desistir de Kagome, não por ninguém. Nem as forças do céu ou do inferno poderiam fazê-lo...

- Errado, garotinho. Surpresa! - disse uma nova voz, uma voz Inuyasha nunca tinha ouvido. Ele a reconheceu instintivamente, porém, como a voz de um assassino. Um caçador entre caçadores. E quando ele se virou, ele lembrou-se de Kaguya, pobre Kaguya, tinha dito.

_Ele parecia com o diabo. _

Se o diabo fosse lindo.

Ele usava uma capa impermeável surrada, como Kaguya tinha descrito. Suja e esfarrapada. Ele parecia qualquer pessoa comum de qualquer grande cidade, exceto que ele era tão alto e seus olhos eram tão claros e penetrante. Azul elétrico, como o céu fosco. Seu cabelo era negro, era levantado, como se fosse soprado por um sopro de vento frio. Seu sorriso largo fez Inuyasha se sentir mal.

- Salvatore, presumo eu. - disse ele, curvando-se com muito esforço. - E, obviamente, a bela Kagome. A bela _morta _Kagome. Veio se unir a ela, Inuyasha? Vocês dois simplesmente nasceram para ficar juntos.

Ele parecia jovem, mais velho que Inuyasha, mas ainda jovem. Ele não era.

- Inuyasha, vá agora. - sussurrou Kagome. - Ele não pode me machucar, mas com você é diferente. Ele pode fazer algo acontecer que o seguirá para fora do sonho.

Os braços de Inuyasha permaneceram trancados em torno dela.

- Bravo! - o homem da capa aplaudiu, olhando ao redor, como se encorajasse uma audiência invisível. Ele cambaleou ligeiramente, e se ele fosse um humano, Inuyasha teria pensado que ele estava bêbado.

- Inuyasha, _por favor._ - sussurrou Kagome.

- Seria indelicado sair antes de nos apresentarmos corretamente. - o homem disse. Mãos nos bolsos do casaco, ele caminhou um ou dois passos mais para perto. - Você não quer saber quem eu sou?

Kagome balançou a cabeça, não em negação, mas em derrota, e ela ficou do lado dos ombros de Inuyasha. Ele fechou uma mão em torno de seus cabelos, querendo proteger cada parte dela desse homem louco.

- Eu quero saber. - disse ele, olhando para o homem sobre a cabeça dela.

- Não sei por que você não me perguntou, antes. - o homem respondeu, arranhando seu rosto com o dedo médio. - Em vez de perguntar a todo mundo. _Sou _o único que pode te dizer. Eu estou por aqui há um bom tempo.

- Quanto tempo? - disse Inuyasha, inexpressivo.

- Há _muito _tempo... - O olhar do homem virou sonhador, como se olhasse pra trás, ao longo dos anos. - Eu estava rasgando bonitas gargantas brancas quando seus ancestrais construíam o Coliseu. Eu matei com o exército de Alexandre. Lutei na Guerra de Tróia. Estou velho, Salvatore. Sou um dos Originais. Nas minhas primeiras memórias eu transportava um machado de bronze.

Lentamente, Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça.

Ele ouviu falar dos Originais. Eles falavam sobre isso entre si, mas na verdade Inuyasha nunca tinha conhecido um. Todos os vampiros foram feitos por outro vampiro, mudado pela troca de sangue. Mas em algum lugar, voltando no tempo, tinha havido os Originais, os que tinham sido feitos por outros vampiros. Eles estavam onde a linha de continuidade parava. Ninguém sabia como eles viravam vampiros. Mas os seus poderes eram lendários.

- Eu ajudei a trazer abaixo o Império Romano. - o homem continuou sonhadoramente. - Eles nos chamaram de bárbaros, eles simplesmente não entendiam! Guerra, Salvatore! Não há nada como isso. Europa foi emocionante. Eu decidi ficar no interior e me desfrutar. Estranho, você sabe as pessoas nunca pareceram confortáveis perto de mim. Eles corriam ou seguravam seus crucifixos. - Ele agitou sua cabeça. - Mas, uma mulher veio e pediu minha ajuda. Ela era uma empregada de um barão, e sua pequena ama estava doente. Ela está morrendo, disse. Ela queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa para ajudá-la. E então... - O sorriso voltou mais alargado, ficando maior e mais amplo. - Eu ajudei. Ela era uma coisinha bonita.

Inuyasha tinha virado o corpo dele para afastar Kagome do homem, e agora, por um momento, ele virou a cabeça dele também para longe. Ele deveria ter reconhecido, devia ter adivinhado. E então tudo ficou claro para ele. A morte de Kaguya, e Kanna, era no fim das contas culpa dele. Ele tinha começado a cadeia de eventos que terminou aqui.

- Kikyou. - disse ele, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o rosto do homem. - Você é o vampiro que transformou Kikyou.

- Para _salva_r a vida _dela_. - disse o homem, como se Inuyasha fosse um burro aprendendo uma lição. - Que a sua queridinha aqui tirou.

Um nome. Inuyasha estava à procura de um nome em sua mente, sabendo que Kikyou tinha dito para ele, tal como ela descreveu esse homem para ele uma vez. Ele podia ouvir as palavras de Kikyou em sua mente: _eu acordei no meio da noite e vi o homem que Yura, minha empregada, tinha trazido. Estava assustado. Seu nome era Naraku e eu ouvi as pessoas da aldeia dizerem que ele era mal ... _

- Naraku. - disse o homem ligeiramente, como se concordasse com alguma coisa. - Isso foi como _ela _me chamou, de qualquer maneira. Ela veio a mim depois que dois meninos italianos a rejeitaram. Ela fez de tudo para eles, transformou-os em vampiros, oferecendo-lhes a vida eterna, mas eles foram ingratos e não quiseram mais ela. Muito estranho.

- Isso não aconteceu assim. - disse Inuyasha através de seus dentes.

- O estranho foi que ela nunca esqueceu você, Salvatore. Você em especial. Ela estava sempre fazendo comparações desfavoráveis entre nós. Tentei colocar algum senso em sua cabeça, mas isso não funcionou. Talvez eu deveria ter matado ela, não sei. Mas nessa época eu tinha me acostumado a tê-la por perto. Ela nunca foi a mais brilhante. Mas ela era boa de se olhar, e ela sabia como se divertir. Eu mostrei a ela, como desfrutar de um assassinato. Eventualmente seu cérebro virou um pouco, mas e daí? Não era pelo seu cérebro que a mantinha.

Não havia mais nenhum vestígio de amor por Kikyou em Inuyasha ou em seu coração, mas ele descobriu que poderia odiar o homem que tinha transformado ela naquilo.

- Eu? Eu, garotinho? - Naraku apontou para seu próprio peito na incredulidade. - _Você _fez Kikyou ser o que ela é agora, ou melhor, a sua namorada. _Agora_, ela é poeira. Minhoca de carne. Mas a sua namorada está um pouco além do meu alcance no momento. Está vibrando em um plano mais elevado agora, não é isso que dizem os místicos, Kagome? Por que você não vem vibrar aqui com o resto de nós?

- Se eu pudesse. - sussurrou Kagome, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele com ódio.

- Ah, bem. Entretanto, eu tenho seus amigos. Kanna era uma menina _tão _doce, eu acho. - Ele lambeu os lábios. - E Kaguya foi deleitável. Delicada, mas encorpada, com um belo buquê. Mais parecida com uma de dezenove anos do que com dezessete.

Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, mas Kagome o segurou. - Inuyasha, não! Este é o seu território, e os seus poderes mentais são mais fortes que o nosso. Ele controla aqui.

- Justamente. Este é o meu território. Irrealidade. - Naraku com seu olhar psicótico sorriu novamente. - Onde seus pesadelos mais selvagens se tornam realidade, gratuitamente. Por exemplo. - disse ele, olhando Inuyasha. - Como você gostaria de ver o que o teu amor realmente parece agora? Sem maquiagem?

Kagome fez um som suave, quase um gemido. Inuyasha a segurou mais forte.

- Faz quanto tempo desde que ela morreu? Cerca de seis meses? Você sabe o que acontece com um corpo, uma vez que ele fica debaixo da terra durante seis meses? - Naraku lambeu os lábios novamente, como um cão.

Agora Inuyasha entendia. Kagome tremeu cabeça curvada, e tentou afastar-se dele, mas ele prendeu seus braços em torno dela.

- Está tudo bem. - ele disse para ela suavemente. E para Naraku: - Você está se esquecendo de si mesmo. Eu não sou um humano que salta à vista de sombras e de sangue. Eu sei sobre a morte, Naraku. Ela não me assusta.

- Não, mas ela te empolga? - A voz de Naraku ficou baixa, intoxicante. - Não é excitante, o cheiro, a podridão, os fluidos da carne se decompondo? Não é um verdadeiro prazer?

- Inuyasha, deixe-me ir. _Por favor_. - Kagome estava tremendo, empurrando-o com as mãos, o tempo todo mantendo a cabeça torta para que ele não pudesse ver o rosto dela. A voz dela soava a beira de lágrimas. - _Por favor._

- O único Poder que você tem aqui é o poder da ilusão. - disse Inuyasha para Naraku. Ele segurou Kagome, pressionando a sua bochecha no cabelo dela. Ele podia sentir as mudanças em seu corpo, então ele a abraçou. O cabelo em sua bochecha pareceu se alterar e o corpo de Kagome pareceu diminuir.

- Em alguns solos a pele pode queimar como couro. - Naraku garantiu a ele, com olhos brilhantes, e sorrindo.

- Inuyasha, eu não quero que você olhe para mim–

Olhos sobre Naraku, Inuyasha gentilmente puxou os rudes cabelos brancos e acariciou o rosto de Kagome, ignorando a rugosidade contra seus dedos.

- Mas é claro que na maior parte do tempo eles simplesmente se decompõem. Há um caminho a percorrer. Você perde tudo, pele, carne, músculos, órgãos internos – tudo de volta para a terra...

O corpo nos braços de Inuyasha estava diminuindo em seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e o apertou, o ódio por Naraku queimando dentro dele. Uma ilusão, era tudo uma ilusão ... - Inuyasha... - era um sussurro seco, fraco como o arranhão de um sopro de papel numa calçada. Pendurou-se no ar por cerca de minuto e depois desapareceu, e Inuyasha se encontrou segurando uma pilha de ossos.

- E finalmente isso acaba assim, em mais de duzentos pedaços separados e fáceis de juntar. Vem Vindo com a sua própria elegante caixa de transporte manual... - No outro lado do círculo de luz, houve um chiado. O caixão branco se abriu por conta própria, levantando a tampa. - Por que você não vai fazer as honras, Salvatore? Vá colocar Kagome onde ela pertence.

Inuyasha havia caído de joelhos, tremendo, olhando para os ossos finos brancos em suas mãos . Foi tudo uma ilusão de Naraku para controlar o transe de Rin e mostrar a Inuyasha o que ele queria que Inuyasha visse. Ele não tinha ferido Kagome na verdade, mas uma fúria quente e protetora dentro de Inuyasha não reconhecia isso. Cuidadosamente, Inuyasha colocou os frágeis ossos no chão e tocou-lhes mais uma vez, suavemente. Então ele olhou para Naraku, os lábios curvados com desprezo.

_- Isso _não é Kagome. - disse ele.

- Claro que é. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. - Naraku estendeu suas mãos e declamou - _Eu conhecia uma mulher, com ossos lindos..._

- Não. - Suor estava caindo sobre a testa de Inuyasha. Ele fez Naraku se calar e concentrado, apertou os punhos, os músculos estalando com esforço. Era como empurrar uma rocha ladeira acima, lutando contra a influência do Naraku. Mas onde estavam, os ossos delicados começaram a tremer, e uma luz dourada brilhou ao redor deles.

_- Um trapo, um osso e uma madeixa de cabelo... O tolo, ele chamou sua dama de bela..._

A luz foi andando, dançando, ligando os ossos juntos. Quente e dourada, ela recobria sobre eles, cobrindo-os com roupas enquanto subiam no ar. O que tinha lá agora era uma forma de radiância inexpressiva. Suor corria sobre os olhos de Inuyasha e ele sentiu como se seus pulmões iriam explodir.

_- O corpo humano ainda reside, mas o sangue é um bandido... _

O cabelo de Kagome, longo e negro sedoso, se arranjaram ao redor de seus brilhantes ombros. O aspecto de Kagome, desfocada, primeiramente e em seguida bem focado, formando um rosto. Amorosamente, Inuyasha reconstruiu todos os detalhes. Cílios espessos, nariz pequeno, lábios separados como pétalas de rosa. Luz branca girou em torno da figura, criando uma fina bata.

_- E a rachadura na xícara abre uma via para a terra dos mortos..._

- Não. - Tonturas varreram Inuyasha enquanto sentia a última onda de Poder sobre ele. Um suspiro levantou o peito da figura, e os seus olhos azuis como lápis lazúli se abriram.

Kagome sorriu, e ele sentiu o fulgor do arco do seu amor encontrá-lo. - Inuyasha. - Sua cabeça erguida, orgulhosa como a de qualquer rainha.

Inuyasha virou-se para Naraku, que tinha parado de falar e estava olhando furiosamente em silêncio.

- Esta, - disse Inuyasha distintamente, - é Kagome. Não qualquer mudança de pele vazia deixada no chão. Esta é Kagome, e não há nada que você pode fazer para tocá-la.

Ele levantou a sua mão, e Kagome a segurou e foi até ele. Quando se tocaram, ele sentiu um choque, e então sentiu os Poderes dela fluírem para ele, apoiando-o. Eles ficaram juntos, lado a lado, de frente para o homem. Inuyasha nunca se sentiu tão ferozmente vitorioso na sua vida, ou tão forte.

Naraku ficou parado por talvez vinte segundos e depois correu furioso.

Seu rosto torcido em ódio. Inuyasha podia sentir ondas de Poder malignas caindo sobre ele e Kagome, e ele usou todas as suas forças para resistir a ela. O redemoinho de fúria estava tentando rasgá-los, separá-los, uivando através da enorme sala, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Velas voaram para a atmosfera como se fossem capturadas em um furacão. O sonho foi se desmantelado ao seu redor, se estilhaçando.

Inuyasha deu a outra mão à Kagome. O vento soprou o cabelo dela, chicoteando-a em torno de seu rosto.

- Inuyasha! - Ela estava gritando, tentando se fazer ouvir. Então ele ouviu a voz dela em sua mente. - _Inuyasha, ouça-me! Há uma coisa que você pode fazer para detê-lo. Você precisa de uma vítima, Inuyasha encontre uma de suas vítimas. Apenas uma vítima saberá-_

O nível de ruído era insuportável, como se o próprio tecido do espaço e do tempo estivesse se rasgando. Inuyasha sentiu Kagome tirar suas mãos da dele. Com um grito de desespero, ele tentou alcançá-la de volta, mas ele não sentia nada. Ele já estava esgotado pelo esforço de combater Naraku, e ele não podia mais segurar sua consciência. A escuridão o levou para baixo.

DdoV

Rin tinha visto tudo.

Foi estranho, mais uma vez que ela ficou para deixar Inuyasha para ir para Kagome, ela pareceu perder a presença física no sonho. Era como se ela fosse um jogador, mas parecia que o lugar de ação já estava ocupado. Ela podia ver, mas ela não podia fazer nenhuma outra coisa.

No final, ela estivera com medo. Ela não era forte o suficiente para segurar o sonho junto, e finalmente a coisa toda explodiu, jogando-a para fora do transe, de volta ao quarto de Inuyasha.

Ele estava deitado no chão, e ele parecia morto. Tão branco,tão parado. Mas quando Rin o puxou, tentando colocá-lo na cama, seu peito palpitou e ela ouviu um arquejo de respiração.

- Inuyasha? Você está bem?

Ele olhou selvagemente ao redor da sala, como se tentasse encontrar alguma coisa.

- Kagome! - ele disse, e então ele parou sua memória claramente regressando.

Seu rosto retorceu. Por um instante medonho Rin pensou que ele ia chorar, mas ele só fechou os olhos e baixou sua cabeça.

- Inuyasha?

- Eu a perdi. Eu não podia agüentar.

- Eu sei. - Rin o olhou um instante, e então, reunindo coragem, ajoelhou na frente dele, tocando seus ombros. - Eu sinto muito.

Sua cabeça levantou, mas seus olhos verdes secos, mas tão dilatados que pareciam pretos. Suas narinas estavam inflando, seus lábios mostrando os dentes.

- Naraku! - Ele cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma maldição. - Você o viu?

- Sim. - disse Rin, indo para trás. Ela engoliu seu estômago agitado. - Ele é maluco, não é, Inuyasha?

- Sim. - Inuyasha se levantou. - E ele deve ser impedido.

- Mas como? - Desde que viu Naraku, Rin ficou mais assustada do que nunca, mais assustada e menos confiante. - O que poderia impedi-lo, Inuyasha? Eu nunca senti nada como aquele Poder.

- Mas você não–? - Inuyasha virou-se para ela rapidamente. - Rin, você não ouviu o que Kagome disse no final?

- Não. O que você quer dizer? Eu não podia ouvir nada, havia um ligeiro furacão acontecendo no momento.

- Rin... – Os olhos de Inuyasha ficaram distantes com especulação e ele falou como se para si mesmo. - Isso significa que _ele _provavelmente não pode nos ouvir. Então, ele não sabe, e ele não vai tentar nos impedir.

- De quê? Inuyasha, do que você está falando?

- De encontrar uma vítima. Ouça Rin, Kagome me disse que se nós encontrarmos uma vítima que sobreviveu a Naraku podemos encontrar uma maneira de detê-lo.

Rin estava completamente perdida. - Mas... Por quê?

- Porque vampiros e seus doadores – suas presas – compartilham a mente enquanto o sangue está sendo trocado. Às vezes o doador pode aprender coisas sobre o vampiro que o mordeu. Nem sempre, mas ocasionalmente. Isso é o que deve ter acontecido, e Kagome sabe disso.

- Isso tudo é muito legal – exceto por uma pequena coisa. - disse Rin sarcasticamente. - Quem no mundo teria sobrevivido a um ataque de Naraku?

Ela esperou Inuyasha deflacionar, mas isso não aconteceu. - Um vampiro. - disse ele simplesmente. - Um humano que Naraku transformou em vampiro pode se qualificar como uma vítima. Desde que eles tenham trocado trocaram sangue, eles trocaram mentes.

- Oh. Oh... Então, se pudermos encontrar um vampiro que ele transformou... Mas _onde_?

- Talvez na Europa. - Inuyasha começou a olhar ao redor da sala, os seus olhos se estreitando. - Naraku tem uma longa história, e alguns de seus vampiros devem estar lá. Talvez eu tenha de ir e procurar por um.

Rin estava quase desmaiando. - Mas, Inuyasha, você não pode _nos _deixar. Você não pode!

Inuyasha parou de olhar ao redor, e ficou muito quieto. Então, finalmente, ele virou para encará-la. - Eu não quero. - disse ele calmamente. - E nós vamos tentar pensar em outra solução – talvez possamos pegar Bankotsu de novo. Vou esperar uma semana, até o próximo sábado. Mas eu talvez tenha que partir Rin. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Houve um longo, longo silêncio entre eles.

Rin lutou contra o calor em seus olhos, determinada a crescer e a amadurecer. Ela não era um bebê e ela iria provar isso agora, de uma vez por todas. Ela olhou para Inuyasha e lentamente acenou.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, eu disse que ia ter surpresa para vocês. O nosso vilão da vez é o Naraku, como sempre, o que será que vai acontecer agora daqui por diante, já que só faltam mais 4 capítulos?**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**O Sesshy não se foi! Isso eu posso garantir.**

**Sabe que nem isso eu me lembro mais se foi ou levaram ele?**

**Não se esgana pessoas sem motivos aparente ou sem saber, que coisa feia!**

**PS: Eu sei o que vai dizer: eu sabia que era o Naraku! ;)**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 13**

_Sexta Feira, 19 de Junho, 11:54 p.m. Querido Diário, _

_Oh meu deus! O Que vamos a fazer? _

_Esta semana tem sido a mais longa de toda a minha vida, hoje foi o ultimo dia de aula e amanhã Inuyasha Esta indo embora. Vai para a Europa procurar um vampiro que foi transformado por Naraku. Ele disse que não quer nos deixar desprotegidos. Mas vai de qualquer jeito. _

_Não conseguimos achar o Bankotsu, seu carro desapareceu do cemitério, mas não voltou a ir ao colégio, Ele perdeu todos os exames finais desta semana, Não que nos tenhamos ido muito bem. Gostaria que a Robert E. Lee fosse como as outras escolas onde os exames finais são feitos antes da graduação. Eu não sei se eu tenho escrito em inglês ou Swahili estes dias… _

_Eu odeio o Naraku. Pelo que eu vi ele e tão louco quanto a Kikyou... Ou até pior. O que ele fez a Kaguya… Mas não posso nem sequer falar sobre isso ou começarei a chorar de novo. Ele só estava jogando com a gente na festa da Ayame, como gato e rato. E ter feito isso no aniversário de Sango também... Embora eu ache que ele não sabia disto. Entretanto, ele parece saber muita coisa, não fala como um estrangeiro, não como Inuyasha parecia a primeira vez quando chegou a América, ele sabe tudo sobre as coisas Américanas, inclusive canções dos anos 50, Talvez ele tenha ficado aqui por um tempo... _

Rin parou de escrever. Ela pensou desesperadamente, todo o tempo haviam estado pensando nas vitimas da Europa, de vampiros, Mas da maneira que ela estava falando de Naraku, dava há entender que Naraku havia estado na América por muito tempo. E ele havia escolhido atacar as garotas no aniversário de Sango…

Rin se levantou, pegou o telefone e discou o numero de Sango. Uma sonolenta voz masculina a aténdeu.

- Senhor Sulez, é a Rin, posso falar com a Sango?

- Rin! Não sabe que horas são?

- Sim, - Rin pensou rapidamente, - Mas sobre o exame final que tivemos hoje. Por favor, preciso falar com ela.

Houve uma longa pausa, seguida de um forte suspiro. - Só um minuto.

Rin tamborilou os dedos impacientemente enquanto esperava. Até que escutou o clique de outro telefone sendo aténdido.

- Rin? - disse Sango - Qual o problema?

- Nada, quero dizer… - Rin estava extremamente, consciente de que a outra linha ainda estava ligada, e que talvez o pai de Sango estivesse escutando. - É sobre aquele problema de Alemão, aquele no qual estávamos trabalhando, lembra. Aquele que não conseguíamos resolver para o exame. E sabe que nos estávamos procurando alguém para nos ajudar a resolver? Bem, acho que eu sei quem é.

- Sabe? - Rin pode sentir Sango procurando as palavras certas. - Bem… E quem é? Envolve alguma chamada à longa distancia?

- Não - disse Rin. - não envolve. Esta perto da sua casa, Sango, muito perto, para dizer a verdade pode encontrar no jardim da sua casa, em sua arvore da genealógica.

A linha ficou em silencio e Rin se perguntou se Sango ainda estava ali. - Sango?

- Estou pensando. Esta solução tem alguma relação com a coincidência?

- Não - Rin se relaxou e sorriu ligeiramente. Sango já havia entendido. - nada haver com coincidências, e, mas um caso de historia repetitiva. Deliberadamente repetitiva se entende o que quero dizer.

- Sim. - Sango disse e suou como se ela estivesse se recuperando do choque e não estivesse mais espantada. - Sabe, acho que você esta certa, mas tem um problema... Persuadir esta pessoa para que nos ajude.

- Acha que teremos problemas?

- Acho que sim, às vezes esta pessoa e muito agitada… Por causa das provas, muitas vezes perde até a cabeça.

O coração de Rin afundou isto e algo que ela não havia se passado em sua mente. E se ela não pudesse dizer a eles? E se ele tivesse ido longe demais?

- Tudo que podemos fazer e tentar. - Ela disse, fazendo que a voz soasse o mais otimista possível. - Amanhã iremos tentar.

- Bom, te pego de carro amanhã de manhã. Boa noite Rin.

- Boa noite Sango... Me desculpe. - acrescentou Rin.

- Não, acho que é melhor. Para que isto não continue se repetindo mais, Tchau.

Rin desligou o telefone. Ela se sentou por alguns minutos, seu dedo ainda no botão "desligar", olhando a parede, colocou o telefone sem fio na base e pegou seu diário novamente, foi até a ultima linha que tinha escrito e escreveu mais uma frase.

_Amanhã vamos ver o avô de Sango. _

- Sou um idiota. - disse Inuyasha no carro de Sango. Enquanto iam para West Virginia, onde era a instituição onde o avô de Sango era paciente esta ia ser uma viagem muito longa.

- Somos todos idiotas. Exceto Rin. - disse Kouga. Mesmo em meio a sua ansiedade Rin sentiu o rubor em seu rosto ao ouvir o que ele disse.

Mas Sango apenas acenou com a cabeça e manteve os olhos fixos na estrada. - Inuyasha não havia como você saber, então pare de se culpar. Você não sabia que Naraku havia atacado na festa de Ayame no aniversário de ataque do meu avô. E Kouga e eu também não chegamos a pensar que Naraku estava há muito tempo na América, porque nunca o vimos ou escutamos sua voz. Nós apenas pensamos nas pessoas que ele poderia ter atacado na Europa. Realmente, Rin era a única que poderia ter juntado todas as peças, ela tinhas todas as informações.

Rin mostrou a língua para ela, Sango viu pelo retrovisor e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero que você fique muito convencida. - Continuou Sango.

- Não irei, modéstia é uma das minhas maiores qualidades. - Rin respondeu.

Kouga bufou e disse: - Ainda acho que você é a mais inteligente. - E Rin sentiu que corava novamente.

A instituição era um lugar terrível. Rin tentou o máximo que pode esconder o horror e desgosto que sentia, mas sabia que Sango podia senti-lo.

Os ombros de Sango estavam rígidos em um orgulho defensivo enquanto ela caminhava para o Hall a frente deles. Rin, que a conhecia há tantos anos, viu a humilhação por baixo daquele orgulho. Os pais de Sango consideravam a condição do avô uma mancha tão grande que eles nunca o permitiram falar com estranhos. Era uma sombra que pesava sobre a família inteira.

E agora Sango estava mostrando este segredo para estranhos pela primeira vez. Rin sentiu amor e admiração pela amiga. Porque fazia isso sem exagero, com dignidade, sem deixar ninguém ver o quanto isso custava pra ela. Mas ainda assim a instituição era terrível.

Não era suja ou cheio de maníacos delirantes ou nada parecido. Os pacientes pareciam claramente bem cuidados. Mas havia algo neste hospital, seu cheiro e as salas cheias de cadeiras de rodas e paisagens sem emoção faziam que Rin quisesse correr.

Era como se o prédio estivesse cheio de zumbis. Rin viu uma senhora, seu coro cabeludo rosado mostrando através de seu cabelo fino e branco, logo em seguida a senhora afundou sua cabeça na mesa junto a uma boneca de plástico nua. Quando Rin sentiu o desespero emergindo, sua mão encontrou a de Kouga que já procurava pela sua. Seguiram Sango de mãos dadas, segurando tão forte que chegava a doer.

- Este é o quarto dele.

Dentro do quarto se encontrava outro zumbi, tinha o cabelo branco mais ainda tinha algumas listas pretas parecido com o preto dos cabelos de Sango. Seu rosto estava cheio de rugas e linhas e nas linhas dos olhos haviam pintas escarlate. Ele olhava fixamente para o nada.

- Avô. - disse Sango, ajoelhando-se na frente de sua cadeira de rodas. - Vovô sou eu Sango. Eu vim te visitar e tenho algo muito importante para te perguntar.

Os olhos dele nem pestanejaram.

- Às vezes ele nos reconhece. - Disse Sango, sem emoção. - Mas na maioria das vezes não.

O senhor continuava olhando o vazio.

Inuyasha se ajoelhou e disse: - Me deixe tentar. - olhando o rosto enrugado ele começou a falar suavemente, calmamente como havia feito com Kaguya.

Mas os olhos escuros piscaram, mas ainda olhavam o nada. O único movimento foi o tremor de suas mãos sobre os braços da cadeira de rodas.

E não importava o que Sango ou Inuyasha fizessem esta era a única reação que receberiam. Rin também tentou usar seus poderes psíquicos, Ela podia sentir uma faísca de vida no avô de Sango, mas esta faísca estava presa embaixo da carne. E ela não conseguia alcançá-lo.

- Desculpe. - Ela disse sentando-se novamente e tirando o cabelo da frente dos olhos. - Não funciona. Neste caso não posso fazer nada.

- Talvez nos possamos volta em outra ocasião. - disse Kouga, mas Rin sabia que isto não era verdade. Inuyasha estava partindo amanhã, não haveria outra ocasião. E isso parecia uma ótima idéia... Aquele entusiasmo que ela havia sentido mais cedo agora eram cinza, e sentiu seu coração pesar como chumbo. Virou-se e viu Inuyasha já saindo da sala.

Kouga colocou sua mão sob seu cotovelo e a ajudou a se levantar e sair da sala. Depois ficou em pé com a cabeça dela curvada de desanimo, Rin se afastou, Era muito difícil convocar energias para poder colocar um pé na frente do outro. Ela olhou de relance para trás para ver se Sango os seguia...

E gritou. Sango estava para no centro da sala, encarando a porta, desanimo escrito em seu rosto. Mas atrás dela, a figura na cadeira de rodas havia se mexido, e estava atrás dela abraçando-a alertamente e com os velhos olhos abertos e a boca também, o avô de Sango parecia que ia saltar, com os braços abertos, e sua boca formando um silencioso uivo.

Rin gritou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Inuyasha voltou para o quarto, Sango caiu para p lado e Kouga a segurou. Mas a figura não pulou, olhou para todos e espero, esperando ver algo que nenhum dos outros conseguia ver. Por fim sons saíram de sua boca, sons que formaram um grunhido.

- Vampiro! Vampiro!

Os enfermeiros estavam no quarto, tratando de tirar Rin e o outros dali, dominando o velho, seus gritos se adicionaram ao pandemônio.

- Vampiro! Vampiro! - O avô de Sango gritava, como se estivesse avisando a cidade. Rin se sentiu assustada ele olhava para Inuyasha? Era uma acusação?

- Vocês têm que ir embora agora. Me desculpe, mas vocês tem que ir! - disse uma enfermeira para eles. Foram tirados de lá a força, Sango gritava enquanto era levada para o Hall.

- Vovô...!

- Vampiro! - dizia a voz em resposta. E então: - Cinzas de Madeira Branca! Vampiro! Cinzas de madeira branca...

A Porta se Fechou.

Sango arquejou, lutando contra as lágrimas, Rin tinha suas unhas no braço de Kouga. Inuyasha se virou para eles, seus olhos verdes arregalados de choque.

- Eu disse! Vocês têm que ir agora. - repetiu impaciente a enfermeira enfurecida. Os quatro a ignoraram. Eles olhavam um por outro, atordoados a confusão dando lugar para a realização em suas caras.

- Bankotsu disse que existe apenas um tipo de madeira que pode feri-lo… - Kouga começou a dizer.

- Madeira branca acinzentada. - disse Inuyasha.

- Teremos que descobrir onde ele esta se escondendo. - disse Inuyasha enquanto voltavam para casa. Ele estava dirigindo, desde que Sango tinha deixado as chaves caírem na porta do carro. - Isso em primeiro lugar. Se nos corrermos com isso, podemos pega-lo despreparado.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma textura parecida com Triunfo e Determinação, ele falou uma voz sagaz e rápida. Eles estavam esgotados, pensou Rin, como se tivessem ficado acordados a noite inteira. Seus nervos estavam desgastados tão finos que qualquer coisa podia acontecer.

Ela tinha sentindo, também esse iminente desastre social. Como se tudo estivesse vindo à tona, desde os acontecimentos da festa de aniversário de Sango, chegando a uma conclusão.

Essa noite pensou ela. Essa noite tudo acontece. Isso parece estranhamente apropriado que devia ser a véspera do solstício.

- Véspera do que? - Kouga disse.

Ela não tinha se dado conta de que estava falando em voz alta.

- A véspera do solstício. - disse ela. - É o que hoje é. O dia antes do solstício do verão.

- Não me diga. Druidas, certo?

- Eles o celebram, - Rin confirmou. - é um dia para a magia,marca a troca de estações. E... - ela hesitou - Bom,acredito que seja outro dia festivo, como o Halloween, ou o solstício de inverno. Um dia em que a linha entre o mundo visível e o mundo invisível fica fina. É quando você pode ver fantasmas, eles costumam as coisas acontecem.

- Coisas. - disse Inuyasha, virando para a estrada principal que levava de volta para Fell's Church. - Vão acontecer.

Nenhum deles tinha percebido o quão perto.

A senhora Flowers estava no jardim dos fundos. Eles haviam dirigido diretamente até sua casa, procurando por ela. Ela estava podando as rosas, e o aroma do verão a cercava.

Ela fechou a cara e piscou quando os viu todos ao seu redor,e perguntaram rapidamente a ela onde podiam encontrar uma arvore branca acinzentada.

- Calma, calma agora. - ela disse os olhando por baixo da borda de seu chapéu de palha. - O que vocês querem? Madeira branca acinzentada? Há um pouco lá em baixo, depois desses carvalhos aqui atrás. Agora, esperem um minuto... - Adicionou ela, como se eles fossem se exaltar novamente.

Inuyasha cortou um ramo da arvore com um canivete que Kouga levava no bolso. Eu me pergunto quando ele começou a carregar aquilo? Rin pensou. Ela também se perguntou o que a Sra. Flowers pensaria a respeito deles ao ver os dois garotos carregando um tronco de quase dois metros nos ombros.

Mas a Sra. Flowers apenas olhou sem dizer nada. Como eles estavam próximos a casa, ela logo disse. - Tem um pacote para você garoto.

Inuyasha virou sua cabeça, o ramo ainda em seus ombros. - Para mim?

- Tem seu nome nele, um pacote e uma carta, eu os encontrei na entrada da casa esta tarde, deixei lá em cima no seu quarto.

Rin olhou para Sango, depois para Kouga e Inuyasha, encontrando eles perplexo e com olhares suspeitos em volta. A ansiedade tomou conta do ar de repente, quase insuportavelmente.

- De quem pode ser? Quem pode saber que você está aqui... - disse ela começando a subir as escadas para o sótão. E então ela parou um pavor subindo por suas costelas. Premonições se lançavam dentro dela, como um vôo nauseante, mas ela afastou isso. Não agora, ela pensou, não agora.

Mas não tinha como não ver o pacote na escrivaninha de Inuyasha. Os meninos apoiaram o tronco branco acinzentado na parede e saíram para olhar, um longo e plano pacote embrulhado com papel pardo, com um envelope creme em cima.

Na frente estava escrito em uma caligrafia familiar a Inuyasha.

A caligrafia do espelho.

Todos olharam o pacote como se ele fosse um escorpião.

- Cuidado. - disse Sango a Inuyasha, cuidadosamente. Rin sabia o que ela queria dizer. Ela sentia como se toda a coisa pudesse explodir ou soltar um gás venenoso ou se tornar em algo com garras e dentes.

O envelope que Inuyasha pegou era quadrado e solido, feito de um papel bom e com acabamento fino. Como o convite de um príncipe para o baile, pensou Rin. Porem, incompativelmente, na parte superior havia grandes marcas de digitais e as bordas estavam encardidas. Bem- Naraku não parecia muito limpo no sonho.

Inuyasha olhou para frente e pra trás e rasgou o envelope, abrindo-o. Ele puxou um pedaço pesado de papel. Os outros três se juntaram a ele, olhando por cima de seus ombros, olhando como aquilo era desdobrado. Kouga se surpreendeu.

- O que... Está em branco!

E estava. Dos dois lados. Inuyasha virou e examinou os dois lados, seu rosto parecia tenso,todos os outros relaxaram, pensando,fazendo sons de desgosto. Como uma piada de mau gosto. Sango pegou o pacote, que era plano o suficiente para estar vazio, então de repente a tensão de Inuyasha aumentou, sua respiração oscilando. Rin olhou rapidamente de relance e pulou. A mão de Sango congelada no pacote, Kouga praguejou.

No papel branco, segurado firmemente entre as duas mãos de Inuyasha, letras estavam aparecendo. Elas eram negras e com longos detalhes, como se estivesse sendo cortadas por uma faca invisível enquanto Rin assistia. Conforme ela lia para eles, o pavor dentro dela cresceu.

_Inuyasha... _

_Vamos tentar resolver isso como cavalheiros? Estou com a garota. Venha para a antiga fazenda na floresta a noite e nos conversaremos, Só nos dois. Venha sozinho e eu a deixarei ir. Traga mais alguém e ela morre._

Não havia assinatura, mas em embaixo as palavras aparecia isto e entre você e eu.

- Que garota? - perguntou Kouga, olhando para Rin e Sango para ver se ela ainda estava ali. - Que garota?

Com um movimento rápido. Os elegantes dedos de Sango rasgaram o pacote abrindo e puxando o que havia dentro. Um cachecol verde pálido com um estilo de vinhedo e folhas. Rin lembrou-se perfeitamente e uma visão veio a ela rapidamente. Confetes, presentes de aniversário, orquídeas e chocolate.

- Ayame. - ela sussurrou, e fechou os olhos.

Estas duas ultimas semanas haviam sido tão estranhas, tão diferentes das normais na vida da escola, que ela quase havia esquecido a existência de Ayame. Ela havia ido para um apartamento em outra cidade para escapar, para ficar segura… Mas Sango tinha dito a ele no começo. Ele pode te seguir até Heron. Eu tenho certeza.

- Ele apenas esta brincando com a gente de novo. - Rin murmurou - Ele nos deixou ir tão longe. Nos até mesmo falamos com seu avô, Sango, e então...

- Ele já deve saber. - disse Sango - Deve saber que todos nos estamos procurando uma vítima. E agora ele nos deu um xeque-mate. A menos... - Seus olhos negros brilharam com uma esperança repentina. - Rin, você não acha que Ayame pode ter deixado o cachecol cair na noite da festa? E ele simplesmente o pegou?

- Não. - A premonição esta murmurando perto dela e Rin deu um empurrão nisso tentando o mantê-lo longe da sua mente. Ela não queria isso. Ela não queria saber. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Isto não era um blefe. Naraku estava com Ayame.

- O que vamos fazer? - ela perguntou suavemente.

- Eu sei o que nós não vamos fazer. Não vamos escutá-lo. - disse Kouga – "Tentar resolver isso como cavalheiros"... Ele é um canalha, não um cavalheiro. Isso é uma armadilha.

- Claro que é uma armadilha. - disse Sango impacientemente - Ele esperou até que descobríssemos o que era capaz de feri-lo e agora ele quer nos separar. Mas isso não vai funcionar!

Rin olhava o rosto de Inuyasha, com um crescente receio. Porque enquanto Kouga e Sango falavam indignamente, ele silenciosamente dobrou a carta e a colocou de volta ao envelope. Agora ele olhava para baixo, seu rosto continuava entocado por qualquer coisa que acontecia perto dele. E os o que havia em seus olhos assustaram Rin.

- Nós podemos fazer um contra ataque. - disse Kouga. - Certo Inuyasha? Não acha?

- Eu acho. - Inuyasha disse cuidadosamente se concentrando em cada palavra. - Que eu vou para o bosque depois que anoitecer.

Kouga acenou, e como treinador de futebol ele começou a criar o plano. - Okay, você vai distrair ele. Enquanto isso nos três...

- Vocês três. - Inuyasha continuou, olhando exatamente para ele. - Vão pra casa, para a cama.

Houve uma pausa, que pareceu eterna para Rin. Os outros apenas o encararam.

Até que Sango disse suavemente: - Vai ser difícil pegar ele enquanto estivermos deitados em nossas camas. A não ser que ele resolva vir nos visitar.

Aquilo quebrou a tensão e apos um grande suspiro. - Tudo bem, Inuyasha, eu entendo como você se sente sobre isso... - Mas Inuyasha o Interrompeu.

- Eu estou morto de verdade, Kouga. Naraku está certo isso e entre ele e eu. E ele disse para eu ir sozinho ou ele irá machucar a Ayame. Então eu vou sozinho. Esta e a minha decisão.

- Este será o seu funeral. - Rin despejou pra fora quase histericamente. - Inuyasha, você esta louco. Você não pode.

- Olhe pra mim!

- Eu não vou deixar você...

- Você acha. - Inuyasha disse olhando pra ela. - Que você poderia me parar se tentasse?

O silencio que se acentuou estava desconfortável. Olhando para ele Rin sentiu que ele havia mudado de alguma maneira diante de seus olhos. Seu rosto parecia trapaceiro, sua postura estava diferente, que fez ela se lembrar da agilidade, duros músculos de predador embaixo das roupas dele.

Todos pareciam distantes, alienígenas. Assustados.

Rin olhou para outro lado.

- Vamos ser responsáveis com isso. - disse Kouga, mudando de tática. - Vamos ficar calmos e conversar sobre isso...

- Não há nada para conversarmos. Eu vou. Vocês não.

- Você nos deve mais que isso Inuyasha. - disse Sango, e Rin se sentiu agradecida por ouvir sua voz. - Tudo bem, você pode nos separar um por um; ótimo sem argumentos. Nós temos um ponto. Mas depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, nos merecemos pelo menos discutir o assunto antes de deixá-lo ir.

- Você disse que era uma briga de garotas também. - acrescentou Kouga. - Quando você decidiu que não era?

- Quando eu descobri quem era o assassino! - disse Inuyasha - É por minha causa que Naraku esta aqui!

- Não é não! – choramingou Rin. - Você fez Kagome matar a Kikyou?

- Eu fiz Kikyou voltar para o Naraku! Foi assim que isso começou. E eu envolvi a Ayame; Se não fosse por mim, ela poderia nunca ter odiado a Kagome, nunca teria se envolvido com o Bankotsu. Eu tenho responsabilidades com ela

- Você apenas quer acreditar nisso. - Rin quase gritou. - Naraku odeia todos nós! Você acha que ele vai deixar você sair de lá andando? Você acha que ele planeja nos deixar em paz?

- Não. - Inuyasha disse, e levantou um galho colocando-o contra a parede. Ele tirou o canivete de Kouga do próprio bolso e começou a cortar o galho, transformando-o em uma estaca branca.

- Ah, Ótimo! Você vai para o combate sozinho. - disse Kouga furioso. - Você não vê o quanto isto é estúpido? Você esta caminhando diretamente para a armadilha dele. - Ele avançou e parou na frente de Inuyasha. - Acha que nos três não somos capazes de te impedir...

- Não, Kouga. - disse Sango lentamente, sua voz cortando o quarto. - Não vou fazer nada bom. - Inuyasha, olhou para ela. Os músculos envolta de seus olhos endurecendo, mas ela apenas retribuiu o olhar, o rosto calmo. - Então você esta determinado a ir encontrar Naraku cara a cara Inuyasha. Tudo bem. Mas antes de você tenha certeza que tem uma chance de luta.

Friamente, ela começou a desabotoar a parte do pescoço de sua blusa.

Rin sentiu solavanco, ela havia oferecido a mesma coisa uma semana antes. Mas aquilo tinha sido privado, Pelo amor de Deus! Ela pensou. Então ela encolheu os ombros. Publico ou privado que diferença faria?

Ela olhou para Kouga, cujo rosto refletia sua aflição. Então ela viu as sobrancelhas castanhas de Kouga e começando a obstinação, fazendo a expressão de touro que usava para intimidar os treinadores dos times adversários. Seus olhos azuis se viraram para os delas e ela acenou. Sem nenhuma palavra ela abriu o a gola da blusa e Kouga tirou a camiseta.

Inuyasha encarou um a um das pessoas quase nuas em seu quarto, tentando esconder seu próprio choque. Mas ele balançou a cabeça, a estaca branca a sua frente como uma arma.

- Não!

- Não seja idiota, Inuyasha. - rebateu Kouga. Mesmo na confusão deste terrível momento alguma coisa dentro de Rin parou para admirar seu peito nu. - Nos somos três. Você deve ser capaz de tomar o bastante sem machucar nenhum de nós.

- Eu disse, não. Não por vingança, e não para combater o mal com mal! Não por nenhuma razão. Eu achei que você entenderia isso! - O olhar de Inuyasha para Kouga foi desgostoso.

- Eu entendo que você vai morrer lá fora! - Kouga gritou.

- Ele tem razão. - Rin pressionou a junta dos dedos contra seus lábios. A premonição estava atravessando as suas defesas. Ela não queria deixar entrar, mas ela não tinha mais forças pra resistir. E com um tremor, ela sentiu isso perfurar e ouviu as palavras em sua mente.

- Ninguém pode lutar com ele e sair vivo. - disse Rin dolorosamente - Isso foi o que Kaguya disse e é verdade, Inuyasha, ninguém pode.

Por um momento, apenas por um momento ela pensou que ela a tivesse ouvido. Mas seu rosto se endureceu novamente e ele disse friamente.

- Não é problema seu. Deixe que eu cuide disso.

- Mas não um jeito de você vencer... - começou Kouga.

- Isso é o que a Rin disse. - repetiu Inuyasha.

- Sim, é! O que diabos você esta falando? - Kouga gritou. Era difícil fazer Kouga perder seu temperamento, mas uma vez não era facilmente recuperado. - Inuyasha eu já tive o bastante…

- E eu também! - Gritou Inuyasha de volta em um rugido. Um tom que Rin nunca avia visto ele usar. - Eu estou cheio de todos vocês! Cheio dos seus questionamentos das suas falta de coragem e das suas premonições também! Este problema é meu!

- Pensei que nós fossemos um time... - disse Kouga.

- Nós não somos um time! Vocês são um bando de humanos estúpidos! Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu com você, lá no fundo, você só quer viver a sua vida pouco segura em sua casa pouco segura até você ir para a sua sepultura pouco segura! Eu cada como você e também não quero ser! Eu tive que aturar vocês esse longo tempo, porque eu tinha, mas agora acabou! - Ele olhou um a um e disse deliberadamente, enfatizando cada palavra. - Não preciso de nenhum de vocês. Eu não quero vocês comigo, e eu não quero vocês me seguindo. Vocês irão estragar a minha estratégia. Qualquer um que me seguir, eu vou matar! - Com uma ultima olhada ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto.

**N/A: Oi gente eu ia postar ontem, mas estava viajando e cheguei hoje à tarde. E também ontem (27/12) foi meu niver e hoje estou presenteando vocês pelo meu niver não tão legal assim. Esse cap. é dedicado a todos vocês.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Essa é uma das melhores cenas.**

**Disso eu sei que Naraku significa inferno e não fundo do inferno. Ah e obrigada pelo presente. ;)**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Não precisava pedir desculpas.**

**Você voltou no dia no niver do meu priminho. Mas tem uma fato super importante você não perdeu o final!**

**Você vai gostar do final. Todos querem que isso aconteça.**

**Feliz Natal atrasado e um Próspero Ano Novo.**

**Tchauzinho o/.**

**Ah quase esqueço um pequeno AVISO talvez eu demore um pouco, de novo, para postar talvez eu vá passar o Ano Novo com meu pai, vou ver se peço para uma amiga minha postar para mim.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo 14**

- Ele está insano. - Kouga disse, encarando o corredor vazio através do qual Inuyasha tinha desaparecido.

- Não, ele não está. - disse Sango. Sua voz estava deplorável e silenciosa, mas havia um tipo de risada impotente nela também. - Não vê o que ele está fazendo, Kouga? - ela disse quando ele se virou para ela. - Gritando conosco, fazendo-nos odiá-lo para tentar nos afastar. Sendo o mais rude possível para que fiquemos bravos e nós o deixamos sozinho. - Ela espiou para a porta e ergueu suas sobrancelhas. – "Qualquer um que me seguir, eu vou matar" _foi _passar dos limites, contudo.

Rin riu de repente, selvagemente, contra sua vontade. - Eu acho que ele pegou isso do Sesshoumaru. "Entendam isso, eu não preciso de nenhum de vocês!"

- "Seu bando de humanos estúpidos." - Kouga acrescentou.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo. Você acabou de ter uma premonição, Rin, e Inuyasha geralmente não menospreza elas. Se não há jeito de lutar e vencer, qual o objetivo de ir?

- Rin não disse que não havia maneira de lutar e vencer. Ela disse que não havia maneira de lutar e _sobreviver_. Certo, Rin? - Sango olhou para ela.

O ataque de risadas se dissolveu. Ela mesma assustada, Rin tentou examinar a premonição, mas ela não sabia mais do que as palavras que tinham brotado em sua mente. Ninguém pode lutar com ele e sair vivo_. _

- Você quer dizer que o Inuyasha acha– Vagarosamente, ultraje atroador estava queimando os olhos de Kouga. - Ele acha que ele vai impedir Naraku apesar dele mesmo ser morto? Como um carneiro de sacrifício?

- Mais como a Kagome. - Sango disse sobriamente. - E talvez – para que ele possa estar com ela.

- Ãhn-ãhn. - Rin balançou sua cabeça. Ela podia não saber mais sobre a profecia, mas ela sabia disso. - Ele não acha isso, tenho certeza. Kagome é especial. Ela é o que é porque morreu jovem demais; ela deixou tanta coisa inacabada em sua própria vida, e – bem, ela é um caso especial. Mas Inuyasha tem sido um vampiro por quinhentos anos, e ele certamente não morreria jovem. Não há garantia de que ele terminará com Kagome. Ele pode ir para outro lugar ou – ou simplesmente _ir_. E ela sabe disso. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe disso. Eu acho que ele simplesmente está mantendo sua promessa a ela, parar Naraku custe o que custar.

- Tentar, pelo menos. - Kouga disse suavemente, e soava como se ele estivesse citando. - Mesmo se você souber que vai perder. - Ele olhou para as garotas repentinamente. - Eu vou atrás dele.

- É claro. - disse Sango pacientemente.

Kouga hesitou. - Ah – suponho que não posso convencê-las de ficar aqui?

- Depois de toda essa conversa inspiradora sobre trabalho de equipe? Sem chance.

- Eu receava isso. Então...

- Então, - disse Rin, - vamos cair fora daqui.

Eles reuniram as armas que conseguiram. O canivete de Kouga que Inuyasha tinha derrubado a adaga com punho de marfim da cômoda de Inuyasha, uma faca de trinchar da cozinha.

Do lado de fora, não havia sinal da Sra. Flowers. O céu estava um roxo pálido, com nuances de damasco no oeste. Crepúsculo da véspera do solstício, Rin pensou, e pelos dos seus braços tentaram levantar.

- Naraku disse a velha fazenda na floresta – deve ser o lugar dos Francher. - Kouga disse. - Onde Kikyou jogou Inuyasha no poço abandonado.

- Isso faz sentido. Ele provavelmente vem usando o túnel da Kikyou para ir e vir debaixo do rio. - Sango disse. - A não ser que Antigos sejam tão poderosos que possam cruzar água corrente sem se machucarem.

Está certo, Rin se lembrou coisas malignas não podem cruzar água corrente, e quanto mais maligno você é, mais difícil fica. - Mas nós não sabemos nada sobre os Originais. - ela disse em voz alta.

- Não, e isso significa que devemos ser cuidadosos. - Kouga disse. - Eu conheço muito bem essa floresta, e eu sei o caminho que Inuyasha provavelmente usará. Eu acho que devíamos pegar um diferente.

- Para que Inuyasha não nos veja e nos mate?

- Para que Naraku não nos veja, ou nem todos de nós. Para que talvez tenhamos uma chance de recuperar a Ayame. De um jeito ou de outro, temos que tirar Ayame disso; enquanto Naraku puder ameaçar machucá-la, ele pode fazer Inuyasha fazer qualquer coisa que ele quiser. E é sempre melhor planejar adiantado, surpreender o inimigo. Naraku disse para encontrá-lo lá depois do escurecer; bem, estaremos lá _antes _de escurecer e talvez possamos surpreendê-lo.

Rin estava profundamente impressionada por essa estratégia. Não era de se espantar que ele seja um zagueiro, ela pensava. Eu teria simplesmente corrido para lá, gritando.

Kouga pegou um caminho quase invisível entre as árvores de carvalho. Os arbustos pequenos estavam especialmente exuberantes nessa época do ano, com musgos, gramas, plantas floridas, e samambaias. Rin tinha que confiar que Kouga sabia onde estava indo, porque ela certamente não sabia. Acima, as aves estavam dando uma última explosão de canto antes de procurarem um teto para a noite.

Ficou mais turvo. Traças e crisopas agitavam-se ao redor do rosto de Rin. Depois de tropeçar num amontoado de cogumelos venenosos cobertos com lesmas se alimentando, ela ficou intensamente grata por dessa vez estar usando calça jeans.

Por fim Kouga parou-as. - Estamos chegando perto. - ele disse, sua voz baixa. - Há uma espécie de penhasco de onde podemos olhar para baixo e Naraku talvez não nos veja. Fiquem quietas e tenham cuidado.

Rin nunca teve tantos problemas em plantar seus pés antes. Felizmente, a desordem das folhas estava molhada e não frágil. Após alguns minutos Kouga deitou sobre sua barriga e gesticulou para que elas o seguissem. Rin continuou dizendo a si mesma, ferozmente, que ela não se importava com as centopéias e minhocas as quais seus dedos deslizantes descativaram que ela não tinha problemas de modo algum com teias de aranha em seu rosto. Isso era vida ou morte, e ela era _competente_. Não uma imbecil, não uma bebezinha, mas _competente_.

- Aqui. - Kouga sussurrou sua voz mal audível. Rin movimentou-se sobre sua barriga até ele e olhou.

Eles estavam espiando a propriedade dos Francher – ou o que restara dela. Tinha desmoronado na terra há muito, tomada pela floresta. Agora era só uma base, pedras de construção cobertas por ervas daninhas florescendo e arbustos de framboesa espinhosos, e uma alta chaminé como um monumento solitário.

- Ali está ela. Ayame. - Sango respirou no outro ouvido de Rin.

Ayame era uma figura turva sentada contra a chaminé. Seu vestido verde pálido aparecia na reunião sombria, mas seu cabelo castanho simplesmente parecia preto. Algo branco brilhou contra seu rosto, e após um momento Rin percebeu que era uma mordaça. Fita ou atadura. De sua posição estranha – braços atrás dela, pernas esticadas retas em frente – Rin também adivinhou que ela estava amarrada.

Pobre Ayame, ela pensou, perdoando a outra garota por todas as coisas indecentes, mesquinhas, egoístas que ela já tinha feito o que era uma quantidade considerável se você parava para pensar. Mas Rin não conseguia imaginar nada pior do que ser abduzida por um vampiro psicopata que já tinha matado duas de suas colegas, arrastada aqui para a floresta e presa, e então deixava para esperar, com sua vida dependendo em outro vampiro que tinha algumas boas razões para odiá-la. Afinal, Ayame tinha querido Inuyasha no começo, e tinha odiado e tentado humilhar Kagome por tê-lo. Inuyasha Salvatore era a última pessoa que devia ter sentimentos bondosos em relação à Ayame Forbes.

- Olhem! - disse Kouga. - É ele? Naraku?

Rin tinha visto também, uma onda de movimento no lado oposto da chaminé. Enquanto ela forçava a vista, ele apareceu, sua capa de chuva cor de canela clara agitando-se fantasmagoricamente ao redor de suas pernas. Ele olhou para Ayame e ela se encolheu dele, tentando se afastar. Sua risada soou tão claramente no ar silencioso que Rin acovardou-se.

- É ele. - ela sussurrou, se escondendo atrás da proteção das samambaias. - Mas onde está o Inuyasha? Está quase escuro agora.

- Talvez ele tenha se espertado e decidido não vir. - disse Kouga.

- Sem chance. - disse Sango. Ela estava olhando através das samambaias para o sul. A própria Rin olhou para aquele caminho e deu um sobressalto.

Inuyasha estava parado na beirada da clareira, tendo se materializado lá como se do próprio ar. Nem mesmo Naraku tinha o visto chegar, Rin pensou. Ele ficou parado silenciosamente, não tentando se esconder ou a lança de freixo branco que estava carregando. Havia algo na sua postura e no jeito como ele olhava a cena perante ele que fez Rin se lembrar de que no século quinze ele fora um aristocrata, um membro da nobreza. Ele não disse nada, esperando Naraku notá-lo, recusando-se a ser apressado.

Quando Naraku se virou para o sul ele ficou imóvel, e Rin teve o pressentimento de que ele estava surpreso de Inuyasha ter se esgueirado por ele. Mas então ele riu e esticou seus braços.

- Salvatore! Que coincidência; eu estava justamente pensando em você!

Vagarosamente, Inuyasha olhou Naraku de cima a baixo, da cauda de sua capa de chuva esfarrapada ao topo de seu cabelo bagunçado pelo vento. O que Inuyasha disse foi:

- Você me chamou. Estou aqui. Deixa a garota ir.

- Eu disse isso? - Parecendo genuinamente surpreso, Naraku pressionou duas mãos em seu peito. Então ele balançou sua cabeça, rindo. - Eu acho que não. Vamos falar primeiro.

Inuyasha acenou, como se Naraku tivesse confirmado algo amargo pelo qual ele estivera esperando. Ele pegou a lança de seu ombro e a segurou em sua frente, lidando com a distância pesada da floresta hábil, facilmente. - Estou escutando. - ele disse.

- Não é tão burro quanto parece. - Kouga murmurou de detrás das samambaias, um tom de respeito em sua voz. - E ele não está tão ansioso para ser morto quanto eu pensei. - Kouga acrescentou. - Ele está sendo cuidadoso.

Naraku gesticulou na direção de Ayame, a ponta de seus dedos acariciando seu cabelo castanho. - Por que não vem aqui para que não precisemos gritar? - Mas ele não ameaçou machucar sua prisioneira, Rin notou.

- Eu consigo ouvi-lo bem. - Inuyasha replicou.

- Bom. - Kouga sussurrou. - É isso aí, Inuyasha!

Rin, contudo, estava estudando Ayame. A garota capturada estava lutando, jogando sua cabeça para frente e para trás como se estivesse frenética ou com dor. Mas Rin teve um pressentimento estranho sobre os movimentos de Ayame, especialmente aquelas jogadas violentas da cabeça, como se a garota estivesse forçando-se para alcançar o céu. O céu... O olhar de Rin levantou-se, onde a escuridão total tinha caído e uma lua minguante brilhava sobre as árvores. Era por isso que ela conseguia ver que o cabelo de Ayame estava castanho agora: a luz do luar, ela pensou. Então, com choque, seus olhos caíram para a árvore logo acima de Inuyasha, cujos galhos estavam farfalhando ligeiramente na ausência de qualquer vento. - Kouga? - ela sussurrou, alarmada.

Inuyasha estava se focando em Naraku, cada sentido, cada músculo, cada átomo de seu Poder afiado e virado na direção do Antigo perante ele.

Mas naquela árvore diretamente acima dele...

Todos os pensamentos e estratégia, de perguntar a Kouga o que fazer, fugiram da mente de Rin. Ela se levantou de seu lugar esconderijo e gritou.

- Inuyasha! Acima de você! É uma armadilha!

Inuyasha pulou para o lado, elegante como um gato, exatamente quando algo se arrojou no lugar exato onde ele estava há um instante. A lua iluminava a cena perfeitamente, o bastante para Rin ver o branco dos dentes expostos de Bankotsu.

E ver o relampejo branco nos olhos do Naraku enquanto ele dirigia-se a ela. Por um momento surpreendente ela encarou-o, e então um relampejo explodiu.

De um céu limpo.

Foi só mais tarde que Rin perceberia a estranheza – o espanto – disso. Naquele momento ela mal notou que o céu estava limpo e varrido de estrelas e que o raio azul irregular bifurcado golpeou a palma da mão levantada de Naraku. A próxima visão que ela viu foi tão assustadora que escureceu todo o resto: Naraku dobrando sua mão no raio, _guardando-o _de algum modo, e jogando-o nela.

Inuyasha gritava, dizendo a ela para sair, _sair_! Rin escutou-o enquanto encarava, paralisada, e então algo a agarrou e puxou-a com violência para o lado. O raio explodiu acima de sua cabeça, com um som como de um chicote gigante estalando e um cheiro como de ozônio. Ela caiu de cara para baixo no musgo e rolou para cima para agarrar a mão de Sango e agradecer Sango por salvá-la, só para descobrir que foi Kouga.

- Fique aqui! Bem aqui! - ele gritou, e pulou para longe.

Aqueles temidas palavras. Elas lançaram Rin para cima, e ela corria atrás dele antes de saber o que estava fazendo.

E então o mundo se transformou em caos.

Naraku tinha girado de volta para Inuyasha, que estava lutando contra Bankotsu, batendo nele.

Bankotsu, em sua forma de lobo, estava fazendo sons terríveis enquanto Inuyasha jogava-o no chão.

Sango corria na direção de Ayame, aproximando-se por detrás da chaminé para que Naraku não a descobrisse. Rin a viu alcançar Ayame e viu o relampejo da adaga prateada de Inuyasha enquanto Sango cortava as cordas ao redor dos pulsos de Ayame.

Então Sango estava meio carregando, meio arrastando Ayame atrás da chaminé para trabalhar em seu pé.

Um som como o de galhadas colidindo fez Rin girar ao redor. Naraku tinha chego à Inuyasha com um galho alto próprio – devia estar deitado no chão antes. Parecia tão afiado quanto o de Inuyasha, fazendo-se de uma lança prestativa. Mas Naraku e Inuyasha não estavam simplesmente apunhalando um ao outro; eles estavam usando os paus como bastões. Robin Wood, Rin pensou sonhadoramente. João Pequeno * e Robin. Era assim que parecia: Naraku era muito mais alto e encorpado do que Inuyasha.

*No original, Little John, que era um amigo também fora-da-lei de Robin Wood.

Então Rin viu outra coisa e gritou sem palavras. Atrás de Inuyasha, Bankotsu tinha se levantado novamente e estava agachado, exatamente como tinha no cemitério antes de se arremessar para a garganta de Inuyasha. As costas de Inuyasha estavam viradas para ele. E Rin não conseguia avisá-lo a tempo.

Mas ela tinha se esquecido de Kouga. Cabeça abaixada, ignorando patas e presas, ele estava atacando Bankotsu, obstruindo-o como um defensor de primeira categoria antes que ele pudesse saltar. Bankotsu voou pelos ares, com Kouga em cima dele.

Rin estava estupefata. Tanto estava acontecendo. Sango estava serrando as cordas do tornozelo de Ayame; Kouga golpeando Bankotsu de um jeito que certamente teria desqualificado no campo de futebol americano; Inuyasha estava girando aquela vara de freixo branco como se tivesse sido treinado para fazê-lo. Naraku estava rindo de forma delirante, parecendo animado pelo exercício, enquanto trocavam golpes com velocidade e acerácea mortal.

Mas Kouga parecia estar com problemas agora. Bankotsu estava segurando-o e rosnando, tentando pegar sua garganta. Selvagemente, Rin olhou ao redor por uma arma, se esquecendo inteiramente do canivete em seu bolso. Seu olho caiu em um galho morto de carvalho. Ela o pegou e correu para onde Bankotsu e Kouga estavam lutando.

Uma vez lá, contudo, ela vacilou. Ela não ousava usar o pau por medo de acertar Kouga com ele. Ele e Bankotsu estavam rolando continuamente em um borrão de movimento.

Então Kouga ficou acima de Bankotsu novamente, segurando a cabeça de Bankotsu para baixo, ele próprio afastado. Rin viu sua chance e mirou o pau. Mas Bankotsu a _viu_. Com uma explosão de força sobrenatural, ele juntou suas pernas e mandou Kouga decolando para trás. A cabeça de Kouga atingiu a árvore com um som que Rin nunca esqueceria. O som entorpecido de um melão podre estourando. Ele deslizou pela frente da árvore e ficou imóvel.

Rin arfava, estupefata. Ela pode ter começado a arrancar em direção à Kouga, mas Bankotsu estava em sua frente, respirando arduamente, saliva sangrenta escorrendo por seu queixo. Ele parecia ainda mais com um animal do que tinha parecido no cemitério. Como se em um sonho, Rin levantou o pau, mas ela conseguia senti-lo tremendo em suas mãos. Kouga estava tão imóvel – ele estava respirando? Rin conseguia ouvir o soluço em sua própria respiração enquanto encarava Bankotsu. Isso era ridículo; esse era um garoto de sua própria escola. Um garoto com quem ela tinha dançado no ano passado no Baile do 2º Ano. Como ele podia estar afastando-a de Kouga, como ele podia estar tentando machucar todos eles? Como ele podia estar _fazendo _isso?

- Bankotsu, por favor– ela começou, tentando fazê-lo raciocinar, implorar a ele...

- Sozinha na floresta, garotinha? - ele disse, e sua voz era um rosnado grosso e gutural, modelado de última hora em palavras. Naquele instante Rin soube que esse não era o garoto com quem ela fora para a escola. Isso era um _animal_. Ah, Deus, ele é feio, ela pensou. Cordas de cuspe vermelho balançavam de sua boca. E aqueles olhos amarelos com pupilas rachadas – neles ela via a crueldade do tubarão, e do crocodilo, e da vespa que botava seus ovos no corpo da lagarta. Toda a crueldade da natureza animal naqueles dois olhos amarelos.

- Alguém devia tê-la avisado. - Bankotsu disse, abaixando sua mandíbula para rir do jeito que um cachorro ri. - Porque se você vai para a floresta sozinha, você pode encontrar o Grande e Mau–

- Canalha! - uma voz terminou por ele, e com um sentimento de gratidão que beirava o religioso, Rin viu Sango ao seu lado. Sango, segurando a adaga de Inuyasha, que brilhava liquidamente na luz do luar.

- Prata, Bankotsu. - Sango disse, brandindo-a. - Me pergunto o que a prata faz com os membros de lobisomens? Quer ver? - Toda a elegância de Sango, sua reserva, sua fria falta de amor de observadora tinham ido. Essa era a Sango essencial, uma Sango guerreira, e apesar de ela estar sorrindo, ela estava _furiosa_.

- Sim! - gritou Rin alegremente, sentindo poder correr por ela. De repente ela conseguia se mover. Ela e Sango, juntas, estavam fortes. Sango estava caçando Bankotsu por um lado, Rin segurava o pau pronto do outro. Um desejo que ela nunca sentira antes a acertou, o desejo de acertar Bankotsu tão forte que sua cabeça voaria fora. Ela conseguia sentir o poder de fazer isso se agitando em seu braço.

E Bankotsu, com seu instinto animal, conseguia sentir isso, conseguia sentir isso de ambas, fechando cada lado. Ele recuou, foi capturado, e virou para tentar se afastar delas. Elas viraram também. Num minuto os três estavam orbitando como um mini sistema solar: Bankotsu se virou ao redor e ao redor no meio; Rin e Sango circulando-os, procurando por uma chance de atacar.

Um, dois, _três_. Algum tipo de sinal não dito relampejou de Sango para Rin. Bem quando Bankotsu pulava em Sango, tentando jogar a faca para o lado, Rin atingiu. Lembrando-se do conselho de um namorado distante que tivera tentado ensiná-la a jogar beisebol, ela imaginou não só bater na cabeça de Bankotsu, mas _através _da cabeça dele, bater em algo do lado oposto. Ela colocou todo o peso de seu pequeno corpo por trás do golpe, e o choque da conexão quase estremeceu seus dentes. Balançou seus braços agonizantemente e espatifou o pau. Mas Bankotsu caiu como uma pássaro atingido no céu.

- Eu fiz! Sim. _Beleza! Sim! - _Rin gritou, arremessando o pau para longe. Triunfo irrompeu dela em um grito primitivo. - _Nós fizemos_! - Ela agarrou o corpo pesado pela parte de trás da juba e o tirou de cima de Sango, onde tinha caído. - Nós–

Então ela parou suas palavras congelando em sua garganta. - _Sango! - _ela gritou.

- Está tudo bem. - Sango arfou sua voz apertada com dor. E fraqueza, Rin pensou, esfriada como se submersa em água congelada. Bankotsu tinha arranhado sua perna até o osso. Havia feridas enormes e escancaradas na coxa da calça jeans de Sango e na pele branca que mostrava claramente pelo tecido rasgado. E para o absoluto horror de Sango, ela conseguia ver dentro da pele também, conseguia ver carne e músculos rasgados e sangue vermelho pingando.

- Sango– ela gritou freneticamente. Eles tinham que levar Sango a um médico. Todos tinham que parar agora; todos tinham que entender isso. Eles tinham um ferimento aqui; eles precisavam de uma ambulância, ligar para a emergência. – Sango. - ela arfou, quase chorando.

- Amarre isso com alguma coisa. - o rosto de Sango estava branco. Choque. Entrando em choque. E tanto sangue; tanto sangue saindo. Ah, Deus, pensou Rin, por favor me ajude. Ela procurou por algo para amarrar isso com, mas não havia nada.

Algo caiu no chão ao lado dela. Um comprimento de corda de náilon como a corda que eles tinham usado para amarrar Bankotsu, com pontas desfiadas. Rin olhou para cima.

- Consegue usar isso? - perguntou Ayame incerta, seus dentes batendo.

Ela estava usando o vestido verde, seu cabelo castanho desordenado e grudado em seu rosto com suor e sangue. Mesmo enquanto falava ela oscilava, e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Sango.

_- Você _está machucada? - Rin arfou.

Ayame balançou sua cabeça, mas então ela se inclinou para frente, delatada pela náusea, e Rin viu as marcas em sua garganta. Mas não havia tempo para se preocupar com Ayame agora. Sango era mais importante.

Rin amarrou a corda acima das feridas de Sango, sua mente correndo desesperadamente por coisas que tinha aprendido com sua irmã Abi. Abi era uma enfermeira. Abi dizia – um torniquete não pode ser apertado demais ou deixado tempo demais ou a gangrena se assentava. Mas ela tinha que parar o sangue jorrante. Ah, Sango.

- Rin – ajude o Inuyasha. - Sango arfava sua voz quase um sussurro. - Ele vai precisar... - Ela afundou para trás, sua respiração estertorosa, seus olhos rachados olhando para cima o céu.

Molhado. Tudo estava molhado. As mãos de Rin, suas roupas, o chão. Molhado com o sangue de Sango. E Kouga ainda estava deitado sob a árvore, inconsciente. Ela não podia deixá-los, especialmente não com Bankotsu ali. Ele podia acordar.

Atordoada, ela se virou para Ayame, que estava tremendo e forçando vômito, suor adornando seu rosto. Inútil, Rin pensou. Mas ela não tinha outra escolha.

- Ayame, me escute. - ela disse. Ela pegou o maior pedaço do pau que tinha usado em Bankotsu e colocou nas mãos de Ayame. - Fique com Kouga e Sango. Afrouxe aquele torniquete a cada vinte minutos, mais ou menos. E se Bankotsu começar a acordar, mesmo se ele _estremecer_, bata nele o mais forte que puder com isso. Entende? Ayame. - ela acrescentou, - essa é sua grande chance de provar que é de valor. Que não é inútil. Está bem? - Ela capturou os furtivos olhos verdes e repetiu, - Está bem?

- Mas o que _você _vai fazer?

Rin olhou na direção da clareira.

- Não, Rin. - A mão de Ayame agarrou a dela, e Rin notou com alguma parte de sua mente as unhas quebradas, a queimadura da corda nos pulsos. - Fique aqui onde é salvo. Não vá até eles. Não há nada que possa fazer–

Rin interrompeu-a e foi para a clareira antes que perdesse sua determinação. Em seu coração, ela sabia que Ayame estava certa. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Mas algo que Kouga tinha dito antes de partirem estava buzinando em sua mente. Tentar pelo menos. Ela tinha que tentar.

Ainda assim, naqueles próximos horríveis minutos tudo que ela pôde fazer foi olhar.

Por enquanto, Inuyasha e Naraku tinham estado trocando golpes com tanta violência e acerácea que tinha sido uma linda dança letal. Mas tinha sido uma equalitária, ou quase equalitária, partida. Inuyasha estava se segurando.

Agora ela via Inuyasha pressionar com sua lança de freixo branco, pressionar Naraku a ficar de joelhos, forçando-o para trás, mais longe e longe, como um dançarino de limbo vendo o quanto conseguia descer. E Rin conseguia ver o rosto de Naraku agora, a boca ligeiramente aberta, encarando Inuyasha com aquele olhar de espanto e medo.

Então tudo mudou.

Bem no fim de sua descida, quando Naraku estivera curvado o máximo que conseguia, quando parecia que ele devia estar prestes a ter um colapso ou atingir um ponto crítico, algo aconteceu.

Naraku sorriu.

E então ele começou a empurrar de volta.

Rin viu os músculos de Inuyasha terem dificuldade, viu seus braços ficarem rígidos, tentando resistir. Mas Naraku, ainda sorrindo loucamente, olhos arregalados, simplesmente continuou indo. Ele se desvelava como um terrível macaco saltador*, só que mais devagar. Lentamente. Inexoravelmente. Seu sorriso ficando mais largo até que parecesse que iria dividir seu rosto. Como o Gato Risonho**.

* são aquelas caixinhas que você dá corda e um bichinho pula de dentro. ** o gato da Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Um gato, pensou Rin.

Gato com um rato.

Agora Inuyasha era quem grunhia e esticava-se, os dentes cerrados, tentando afastar Naraku. Mas Naraku e seu pau moviam-se à frente ameaçadoramente, forçando Inuyasha para trás, forçando-o ao chão.

Sorrindo o tempo todo.

Até Inuyasha estar deitado de costas, seu próprio pau pressionando em sua garganta com o peso da lança de Naraku nele. Naraku olhou para baixo para ele e sorriu de alegria. - Estou cansado de jogar, garotinho. - ele disse, e se endireitou e jogou seu próprio pau para baixo.

- Agora é hora de morrer.

Ele tomou o pau de Inuyasha dele tão facilmente como se tivesse tirando o de uma criança.

Pegou com um movimento de seu pulso e o quebrou sobre o joelho, mostrando como era forte, como sempre fora forte. Como estivera jogando cruelmente com Inuyasha.

Uma das metades do pau de freixo branco ele jogou sobre seu ombro do outro lado da clareira. A outra ele inseriu em Inuyasha. Usando não a ponta final, mas a despedaçada, quebrada em doze minúsculos pontos. Ele inseria com uma força que parecia quase casual, mas Inuyasha gritou. Ele fez isso de novo e de novo, extraindo um grito de cada vez.

Rin berrou, sem som.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido Inuyasha gritar antes. Ela não precisava que lhe dissessem que tipo de dor deve ter causado isso. Ela não precisava que lhe dissessem que freixo branco podia ser a única madeira mortal para Naraku, mas que qualquer madeira era mortal para Inuyasha. Que Inuyasha estava, se não morrendo agora, prestes a morrer. Que Naraku, com sua mão agora erguida, iria terminar isso com mais um golpe profundo. O rosto de Naraku estava virado para a lua com um sorriso de prazer obsceno, mostrando que era isso que ele gostava de onde ele se estimulava.

De matar.

E Rin não conseguia se mover, não conseguia nem chorar. O mundo flutuou ao redor dela. Tudo tinha sido um erro, ela não era competente; ela era uma bebezinha afinal de contas. Ela não queria ver aquela enfiada final, mas ela não conseguia olhar para longe. E tudo isso não podia estar acontecendo, mas estava. Estava.

Naraku abanou a estaca despedaçada e com um sorriso de puro êxtase começou a descê-la.

E uma lança foi lançada pela clareira e o acertou no meio das costas, caindo e vibrando como uma flecha gigante, como a metade de uma flecha gigante. Fez os braços de Naraku serem lançados para fora, derrubando a estaca; tirou com um choque o sorriso extático de seu rosto. Ele ficou de pé, braços estendidos, por um segundo, e então se virou o pau de freixo branco em suas costas balançando ligeiramente.

Os olhos de Rin estavam atordoados demais pelas ondas de pontos cinza para ver, mas ela ouviu a voz claramente enquanto soava fria e arrogante e cheia de convicção absoluta.

Só cinco palavras, mas elas mudavam tudo.

_- Fique longe do meu irmão._

**N/A: Oi gente. Vai rolar mais pancadaria agora que nosso maravilhoso vampiro do mal chegou!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Obrigada. ****E juro sim.**

**Com certeza foi para garantir que eles ficassem seguros.**

**Agora ele aparece! É coitado do avo da Sango e do Inuyasha.**

**Esse cap. teve resposta sim pude responder por que as férias do meu pai acabaram hoje e não vou poder passar ano novo com ele.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Ele está ali no final e no próximo cap.!**

**Ele deve ter um rastreador p/ saber.**

**Cuidado com as bactéria no chão.**

**Eu resistiria!**

**Não seja tão má com ela.**

**PS: Deixe a Rin aproveitar que coisa hein.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 15**

Naraku gritou um grito que lembrou a Rin o grito dos antigos predadores, de um dente de sabre e de um mamute macho. Espuma ensangüentada saia de sua boca junto ao grito, tornando o lindo rosto em uma máscara distorcida pela fúria.

Suas mãos arranhavam nas suas costas, tentando pegar a estaca de madeira branca e arrancá-la. Mas estava muito profunda. O lançamento tinha sido muito bom.

- Sesshoumaru – sussurrou Rin.

Ele estava de pé na borda do claro, emoldurado pelas árvores de carvalho. Quando ela olhou, deu um passo até Naraku, e logo outro; ágil, se aproximando, passos cheios de propósitos mortais.

E ele estava zangado. Rin teria corrido do olhar do rosto dele se os músculos dela não estivessem congelados. Ela nunca tinha visto tanta ameaça contida.

- Se... Afaste... De meu irmão – disse ele, quase respirando isso, com os olhos fixos em Naraku deu outro passo.

Naraku gritou de novo, mas suas mãos deixaram pararam com a frenética tentativa de arrancar a estaca.

- Idiota! Nós não temos que brigar por isso! Eu disse a você na casa! Nós podemos ignorar os outros.

A voz de Sesshoumaru não era mais alta que antes.

- Se afaste do meu irmão.

Rin podia senti-lo dentro dele, um crescimento de Poder como um tsunami. Ele continuou tão suavemente que Rin tinha que se esforçar para ouvi-lo.

- Antes que eu arranque seu coração.

Rin podia se mover. Ela foi para trás.

- Eu disse a você! – gritou Naraku, espumando. Sesshoumaru não reconheceu as palavras de qualquer forma. Tudo nele parecia se concentrar na garganta de Naraku, em seu peito e no coração que ia arrancar.

Naraku pegou a lança inquebrável e se apressou sobre ele.

Apesar de todo o sangue, o homem parecia ter força o suficiente. A corrida foi repentina, violenta e quase inaudível. Rin o viu empurrar a lança em Sesshoumaru e fechou os olhos involuntariamente, então os abriu um instante mais tarde e ouviu um bater de asas.

DdoV

Naraku tinha arremessado para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru tinha estado, e um corvo negro estava voando para cima enquanto uma só pena flutuou, caindo. Quando Rin olhou fixamente, Naraku foi depressa para a escuridão além do claro e desapareceu.

O silêncio morreu na madeira.

A paralisia de Rin se rompeu lentamente, e ela deu o primeiro passo, e então correu para onde Inuyasha estava. Ele não abriu os olhos quando ela se aproximou; parecia inconsciente.

Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado. E então ela sentiu um tipo de calma horrível se arrastando por cima dela, como alguém que tivesse estado nadando em água gelada e por fim tivesse sentido o primeiro sinal inegável de hipotermia. Se ela não tivesse tido tanto sustos sucessivos, ela podia ter gritado, gritado ou podia ter ficado histérica. Mas, isso simplesmente era o último passo, o último deslizar fora da realidade. No mundo do não poder ser, mas era.

Porque isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Tão ruim quanto podia ser.

Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém tão ferido assim. Nem o Sr. Tanner, e ele tinha morrido das feridas. Nada que Abi tivesse tido podia ajudar a solucionar esse problema. Mesmo se eles tivessem Inuyasha deitado, fora da sala de operações, isso não poderia ter sido pior. Nesse estado de terrível calma ela olhou para o borrão do bater de asas e o brilho da luz da lua. Sesshoumaru estava de pé ao seu lado, e ela falou bastante calma e racional.

- Ajudaria dar sangue a ele?

Ele não parecia ouvi-la. Seus olhos estavam negros, e amáveis. Aqueles que apenas liberavam a violência, esse sentimento de feroz energia retida, se fora. Ajoelhou-se e tocou a cabeça escura na terra.

- Inuyasha?

Rin fechou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru está assustado, pensou. Sesshoumaru está assustado - Sesshoumaru! – e oh, Deus, eu não sei o que fazer. Não há nada o que fazer, tudo acabou e estamos perdidos e Sesshoumaru está assustado por Inuyasha. Ele não vai cuidar das coisas que não tem solução e alguém tem que arrumar isso. Oh, Deus, por favor, me ajude porque estou assustada e Inuyasha está morrendo e Sango e Kouga estão feridos e Naraku vai voltar.

Ela abriu seus olhos para olhar para Sesshoumaru. Ele estava branco, seu rosto aprecia muito jovem nesse momento, com os olhos negros dilatados.

- Naraku vai voltar – disse Rin calmamente. Ela não teve medo dele. Era um caçador de séculos de idade e uma garota humana de dezessete anos sentados na beirada do mundo. Eram simplesmente duas pessoas, Sesshoumaru e Rin que tinham que fazer o melhor que pudessem.

- Eu sei – disse Sesshoumaru. Ele estava segurando a mão de Inuyasha, parecia completamente envergonhado sobre isso, e isso parecia bastante lógico e sensato. Rin podia sentir que ele enviava Poder a Inuyasha, também podia sentir que não era o bastante.

- Sangue poderia ajudá-lo?

- Não muito. Um pouco, talvez.

- Temos que tentar qualquer coisa que o ajude.

Inuyasha sussurrou:

- Não.

Rin se surpreendeu. Ela pensou que ele estava inconsciente. Mas seus olhos estavam abertos, com alarme e ardendo sem a chama verde. Eles eram a única coisa viva nele.

- Não seja estúpido – disse Sesshoumaru, endurecendo a voz. Ainda com as mãos de Inuyasha, moveu-as até os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados dele. – Você está muito ferido.

- Eu não vou quebrar minha promessa – essa obstinação imóvel estava na voz de Inuyasha, no seu rosto pálido. E quando Sesshoumaru abriu sua boca de novo, para dizer que, sem dúvida, Inuyasha quebraria isso e como ou ele quebraria seu pescoço, Inuyasha adicionou:- Especialmente quando isso não adiantaria nada.

Houve um silêncio enquanto Rin lutou com a crua verdade disso. Onde eles estavam agora, naquele terrível lugar além de todas as coisas extraordinárias, fingir ou falsificar uma reafirmação parecia errado.

Só a verdade valia. E Inuyasha estava dizendo a verdade.

Ele ainda olhava para seu irmão, quem estava olhando para trás, com toda fúria, com uma furiosa atenção em Inuyasha como antes focava Naraku. Como se de algum modo isso ajudasse.

- Eu estou muito ferido, eu estou morto – disse Inuyasha brutalmente, seus olhos focaram Sesshoumaru. A última e grande luta deles como testamento, pensou Rin. – E você tem que tirar Rin e os outros daqui.

- Nós não vamos deixar você – interveio Rin. Essa era a verdade; ela podia dizer isso.

- Vocês devem! – Inuyasha não desviou o olhar de seu irmão. – Sesshoumaru, você sabe que eu tenho razão. Naraku voltará a qualquer momento. Não jogue sua vida fora. Não jogue a vida _deles _fora.

- Eu não dou a mínima para a vida deles – sibilou Sesshoumaru. A verdade, pensou Rin, curiosamente inofensível. Havia só uma vida que preocupava Sesshoumaru, e não era a sua.

- Sim, você se importa – Inuyasha sinalou para suas costas queimadas. Ele estava segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru com um aperto feroz, como se fosse uma resposta e ele pudesse forçar Sesshoumaru a seguir esse caminho. – Kagome tinha um último pedido; bem, ele também será o meu. Você tem Poder, Sesshoumaru. Eu quero que use para ajudá-los.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou Rin desesperançosa.

- Me prometa – disse Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru, e então um espasmo de dor torceu seu rosto. Por incontáveis segundos Sesshoumaru simplesmente olhou para baixo. Então disse:

- Eu prometo – rápido e de repente como o golpe de uma adaga. Ele soltou a mão de Inuyasha e se levantou. Ele se virou para Rin – Vamos.

- Não podemos deixá-lo...

- Sim, nós podemos – não havia nada jovem agora sobre o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Nada vulnerável. – Você e seus amigos sairão daqui, para sempre. Eu vou logo depois.

Rin balançou sua cabeça. Ela soube tenuamente, Sesshoumaru não estava traindo Inuyasha, em todo o caso, Sesshoumaru estava colocando os ideais de Inuyasha acima da vida de Inuyasha, mas isso era tudo tão obtuso e incompreensível. Ela não o entendeu e não queria entendê-lo. Tudo o que sabia era que Inuyasha estava ali e não podia deixá-lo.

- Venha agora – disse Sesshoumaru, alcançando-a, o anel de aço em sua voz.

Rin se preparou para lutar, e então ocorreu algo que fez todos os seus sentidos se debaterem. Houve um estalido como se um gigante tivesse batido em algo e um flash como a luz do dia, e Rin estava deslumbrada. Quando pôde ver através da imagem, seus olhos voaram para as chamas que estavam lambendo do recém buraco negro até a base de uma árvore.

Naraku tinha retornado. Com o relâmpago.

O olho de Rin foi para próximo dele, como a única outra coisa que em movimento no claro. Ele estava ondeando a estava de madeira branca sangrenta que tinha tirado de seu próprio corpo como um troféu.

Pára-raios pensou Rin ilogicamente, e então houve outro acidente.

Caindo do céu vazio, em uma enorme bifurcação azul e branco que incendiava tudo como o sol do meio-dia. Rin olhou assistiu como uma árvore e depois outra foi atingida, uma mais perto do que a anterior. As chamas lambiam as folhas com fome como duendes vermelhos.

Duas árvores, em ambos os lados de Rin, explodiram, com um estalido tão barulhento que ela sentiu mais do que ouviu, com uma dor penetrante em seus tímpanos. Sesshoumaru, cujos olhos eram mais sensíveis, levantou uma mão para protegê-los.

Então gritou:

-Naraku! – e saltou para o homem. Ele não estava se aproximando furtivamente agora; esse era um ataque mortal. A explosão de velocidade da matança da caça de um gato ou um lobo.

O relâmpago iminente o alcançou.

Rin gritou quando o viu, saltando a seus pés. Houve um flash azul gases super quentes e um cheiro de queimado, e Sesshoumaru caído, seu rosto jazendo sem movimento. Rin podia ver pequenos tufos de fumaça vindos dele, justamente como ele fizera com as árvores.

Muda pelo horror, ela olhava Naraku.

Ele estava comemorando através do claro, segurando sua estaca ensangüentada como em um clube de golf. Ele se inclinou sobre Sesshoumaru quando passou, e sorriu. Rin quis gritar de novo, mas não tinha respiração. Não parecia ter nenhum ar para respirar.

- Me ocuparei de você depois – disse Naraku ao inconsciente Sesshoumaru. Ele virou seu rosto para Rin.

- Você – ele disse.– Eu vou cuidar de você agora.

Tardou um momento para compreender que ele estava olhando para Inuyasha, e não para ela. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos no rosto de Inuyasha. Eles se moviam para o Inuyasha ensangüentado.

- Eu vou comer você agora, Salvatore.

Rin estava só. A única que estava de pé. Ela teve medo.

Mas soube o que tinha que fazer.

Ela permitiu que seus joelhos se dobrassem de novo, se deixando cair na terra ao lado de Inuyasha.

E então é assim que acaba, pensou. Ajoelha-se ao lado do seu cavalheiro e enfrenta o inimigo.

Ela olhou para Naraku e seu moveu escudando Inuyasha. Parecia que ele a via pela primeira vez, e franziu o cenho como se tivesse encontrado uma aranha na salada.

A luz do fogo vermelho-alaranjado flutuou em seu rosto.

- Saia do meu caminho.

- Não. E isto é começo do fim. Então, tão só, como uma palavra, e você morrendo em uma noite de verão. Uma noite de verão com a lua e estrelas brilhando e as fogueiras ardendo como quando os druidas convocavam os mortos.

- Rin, vá – disse Inuyasha dolorosamente. – Vá enquanto você pode.

- Não – disse Rin. Sinto muito, Kagome, pensou ela. Não posso salvá-lo. Isso é tudo que posso fazer.

- Fora do meu caminho – Naraku disse através de seus dentes.

- Não – ela podia esperar e deixar Inuyasha morrer dessa maneira, com os dentes de Naraku em sua garganta. Podia não parecer uma grande diferença, mas era a única coisa que podia oferecer.

- Rin... – sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou, garota? Eu tenho caminhado com o diabo. Se você se mover, eu vou deixar você morrer rapidamente.

A voz de Rin se quebrou. Ela balançou sua cabeça.

Naraku jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu. Um pouco mais de sangue gotejou.

- Bem – disse ele. – Ao seu modo. Os dois vão ir juntos.

Noite de verão, pensou Rin. A véspera do solstício. Quando a linha entre os mundos é mais fina.

- Diga boa noite a seu namorado. Não há tempo para transe, não há tempo para nada. Nada exceto um apelo desesperado.

- Kagome! – Rin gritou. – Kagome! Kagome!

Naraku retrocedeu.

Por um momento, parecia como se o nome tivesse poder para alarmá-lo. Ou como se esperasse que algo respondesse ao pedido de Rin. Ele estava de pé, escutando.

Rin utilizou seus poderes, colocando tudo o que tinha neles, jogando sua necessidade e seu chamamento ao vazio.

E sentiu... Nada.

Nada perturbou a noite de verão exceto o som das chamas. Naraku virou para Rin e Inuyasha, e sorriu abertamente.

Rin então viu a névoa se arrastando pelo chão.

Não podia ser névoa. Devia ser a fumaça do incêndio. Mas não se comportava como tal. Estava rodopiando, subindo no ar como um redemoinho pequeno ou uma poeira do mal. Contida em uma forma mais ou menos do tamanho de um homem.

Havia outra a pouca distância. Então Rin viu um terceiro. O mesmo estava acontecendo em todas as partes.

A névoa estava flutuando fora da terra, entre as árvores. Porções disso, cada um separado e diferente. Rin, olhando fixamente muda, podia ver através de cada fragmento, pôde ver as chamas, os carvalhos, os ladrilhos da chaminé. Naraku tinha parado de sorrir, parou, e também estava olhando.

Rin se virou para Inuyasha, incapaz até de perguntar.

- Espíritos inquietos – sussurrou ele cansadamente, seus olhos verdes em tentativa. – O solstício.

E então Rin entendeu.

Estavam vindo. Do outro lado do rio, onde ficava o antigo cemitério laico. Do bosque onde tinham escavado inumeráveis tumbas provisórias para descarregar os corpos antes que putrificassem. Os espíritos inquietos dos soldados que tinham lutado aqui e tinham morrido durante a Guerra Civil. Um organizador sobrenatural que responde a chamada de ajuda.

Eles estavam se organizando ao redor. Havia centenas deles.

Rin podia ver o rosto deles agora. Os contornos nebulosos se enchiam com pálidas cores como aqualeras fluídas. Ela viu uma chama azul, um vislumbre cinza. União e tropas Confederadas. Rin vislumbrou o punho de uma pistola em uma cintura, o brilho de uma espada ornamentada. As bifurcações em uma luva. Uma barba escura e espessa; uma longa bem tendida barba. Uma pequena figura, do tamanho de uma criança, com buracos escuros para os olhos e um tambor, pendurado ao nível da coxa.

- Oh, meu Deus – sussurrou ela. – Oh, Deus – não estava jurando. Era mais como uma oração.

Não é que ela não estivesse assustada com eles. Cada pesadelo que tinha tido sobre o cemitério era realidade. Como o primeiro sonho com Kagome, quando as coisas vinham se arrastando para fora dos buracos negros na terra; só que estas coisas não se arrastavam, estavam voando, passando levemente pelo chão e flutuando até que ficassem na forma humana. Tudo que Rin já tinha imaginado sobre cemitérios – que havia vida e era cheio de olhos observadores, que havia algum Poder espreitando e esperando na quietude – estava provando ser real. A terra de Fell's Church tinha memórias sangüentas. Os espíritos que aqui morreram, estavam caminhando de novo.

E Rin podia sentir a raiva deles. Isso a assustou, mas outra emoção a estava acordando dentro dela, suspendendo sua respiração fazendo mais pressão sobre a mão de Inuyasha.

Porque o exercito nebuloso tinha um líder.

Uma figura estava flutuando na frente dos outros, mais perto do lugar onde Naraku estava. Ele não tinha forma ou definição no momento, mas ele brilhou e cintilou como a pálida luz dourada da chama de uma vela. Então, diante os olhos de Rin, ele parecia assumir substâncias do ar, brilhando mais e mais a cada minuto com uma luz sobrenatural. Ele estava mais brilhante que o circulo de fogo. Era tão brilhante que Naraku se afastou e Rin pestanejou, mas quando ela se transformou em um som baixo, ela viu Inuyasha olhando diretamente para ela, sem medo, com os olhos muito abertos. E sorrindo, tão tolamente, como se ele estivesse contente que aquilo fosse à última coisa que ele fosse ver.

E Rin estava certa.

Naraku deixou cair à estaca. Ele tinha se afastado de Rin e Inuyasha para enfrentar o ser de luz que estava no claro como um anjo vingador. O cabelo negro para trás em um vento invisível, Kagome olhava para ele.

- Ela veio – sussurrou Rin.

- Você pediu para ela vir – murmurou Inuyasha. Sua voz se revelou uma trabalhosa respiração, mas ainda estava sorrindo. Seus olhos estavam serenos.

- Se afaste deles – disse Kagome, sua voz veio simultaneamente nos ouvidos e na mente de Rin. Isso era como o titilar de duzentos sinos, uma vez sendo distante e intima. – Isso acaba agora, Naraku.

Mas Naraku se recuperou rapidamente. Rin viu seus ombros se incharem com um sopro, notou pela primeira vez o buraco na parte de trás da impermeável cor canela onde estava à estaca de madeira branca o tinha furado. Estava manchado de vermelho escuro, e sangue novo estava fluindo agora quando Naraku levantou seus braços.

- Você acha que eu tenho medo de você – gritou. Ele andou ao redor, rindo de todas as formas pálidas. – Você acha que eu tenho medo de qualquer um de vocês? Vocês estão mortos! Poeira do vento! Vocês não podem me tocar.

- Você está errado – Kagome disse em sua voz de vento.

- Eu sou um dos Anciões! Um Original! Você sabe o que isso significa? – Naraku se virou de novo, se dirigindo a todos eles, seus olhos azuis sobrenaturais pareciam alguma coisa das luzes vermelhas do fogo. – Nunca morri. Cada um de vocês morreu galeria de fantasmas. Mas eu não. A morte não pode me tocar. Eu sou invencível!

A última palavra chegou em grito tão forte que fez um eco entre as árvores. Invencível... Invencível... Invencível. Rin a ouviu desvanecer no som faminto do fogo.

Kagome esperou até que o último eco morresse. Então disse, muito simplesmente:

- Não completamente – ela virou para olhar as formas nebulosas ao redor dela. – Ele quer derramar mais sangue aqui.

Uma nova voz falou uma voz oca que saiu como jogo de água fria na coluna de Rin.

- Já houve mortes o suficiente – era um soldado da União com uma fila dupla de botões em sua jaqueta.

- Mais do que suficiente – disse outra voz, como o longe estampido de um tambor. Um Confederado que segurava uma baioneta.

- É hora de parar – disse um homem velho com o tecido do uniforme gasto.

- Não podemos permitir isso – disse o garoto do tambor com os buracos negros no lugar dos olhos.

- Não haverá mais sangue derramado – várias vozes o seguiram. – Não haverá mais mortes!

O lamento passou de um para outro até que a onda de sons era mais forte que o rugido do fogo.

- Não haverá mais sangue!

- Vocês não podem me tocar! Vocês não podem me matar!

- Vamos pegá-lo, garotos!

Rin nunca soube quem deu essa última ordem. Mas foi obedecida por todos, Soldados da União e Confederados. Eles estavam subindo, fluindo, dissolvendo-se na névoa, de novo, uma névoa escura com cem mãos. Eles se balançaram sobre Naraku como uma onda do oceano, o golpeando e o rodando. Cada mão o pegou, e ainda que Naraku estivesse lutando e brigando com braços e pernas, eles eram muitos para ele. Em segundos foi escurecido por eles, tragado pela névoa escura. Ele subiu girando como um tornado de gritos que só se ouvia ligeiramente.

- Vocês não podem me matar! Eu sou imortal!

O tornado varreu a escuridão além da vista de Rin. Seguido por um rastro de fantasmas como rabo de um cometa, disparado para o céu noturno.

- Para onde o levaram? – Rin não quis dizer alto; ela apenas disse bruscamente, sem pensar. Mas Kagome escutou.

- Onde ele não machucará ninguém -disse, e o olhar em seu rosto deteve Rin de fazer qualquer outra pergunta.

Houve um guincho, um forte som do outro lado do claro. Rin se virou e viu Bankotsu, em sua terrível forma parte humana, parte animal, sem pés. Não havia necessidade para o clube de Ayame. Ele estava olhando fixamente Kagome e as poucas figuras fantasmagóricas.

- Não deixe que me levem! Não deixe que me levem também!

Antes que Kagome pudesse falar, ele tinha olhado ao redor. Ele considerou que o fogo estava mais alto que a sua cabeça, por um instante, e então entrou direto através dele, embrenhando-se mais além do bosque. Através de uma fenda entre as chamas, Rin o viu cair na terra, envolto em chamas, depois se levantou e correu de novo. Então o fogo se espalhou e ela não pôde ver mais nada.

Mas ela tinha se lembrado de algo: Sango e Kouga. Sango apoiava sua cabeça no colo de Ayame, assistindo. Kouga estava atrás. Ferido, mas não tão ferido como Inuyasha.

- Kagome – disse Rin, capturando a atenção da figura luminosa, e então ela simplesmente olhou para ele.

O brilho se aproximou. Inuyasha não pestanejou. Ele olhou para dentro do coração da luz e sorriu.

- Ele foi derrotado. Graças a você.

- Foi Rin quem nos chamou. E ela não podia ter feito no lugar correto e no momento correto sem você e os outros.

- Eu tentei manter minha promessa.

- Eu sei Inuyasha. Rin não gostou nada de como isso soava. Parecia muito com uma despedida permanente. Suas próprias palavras afloraram de novo: _Ele poderia ir a outro lugar ou... Ou simplesmente ir embora_.

E ela não queria que Inuyasha fosse a lugar nenhum. Certamente qualquer um que parecesse tanto um anjo...

- Kagome? – disse. – Você não pode fazer algo? Não pode ajudá-lo? – sua voz era agitada. E a expressão de Kagome quando se virou para olhar Rin era suave, mas tão triste, estava desolada. Isso a lembrou alguém, e então ela lembrou. Honoria Fell. Os olhos de Honoria eram parecidos, como se ela estivesse olhando todos os males inescapáveis do mundo. Toda a injustiça, todas as coisas que não deveriam ter acontecido, mas aconteceram.

- Eu posso fazer algo – disse. – Mas não sei se é o tipo de ajuda que você quer – ela se voltou para Inuyasha. – Inuyasha, eu posso curar o que Naraku fez. Esta noite eu tenho muito Poder. Mas eu não posso curar o que Katherine fez.

O cérebro entorpecido de Rin lutou com isso por um momento. O que Katherine fez?

Mas...

Inuyasha tinha se recuperado há meses da tortura de Katherine na cripta. Então ela entendeu. O que Katherine fez foi fazer de Inuyasha um vampiro.

- Já faz muito tempo – Inuyasha estava dizendo a Kagome. – Se você me curasse disso, eu seria um monte de poeira.

- Sim – Kagome não sorriu, só continuou olhando firmemente para ele. – Você que minha ajuda, Inuyasha?

- Para continuar vivendo nesse mundo das sombras... – a voz de Inuyasha era um sussurro agora, seu verde olhar estava distante. Rin quis sacudi-lo. Viva, pensou ela, mas ela não disse por medo, ela faria decidir justamente pelo contrário. Então ela pensou em algo mais.

- Para continuar tentando – disse, e os dois olharam para ela. Ela olhou para trás levantando o queixo, e viu o começo de um sorriso nos lábios luminosos de Kagome. Kagome se virou para Inuyasha, e esse pequeno sorriso passou para ele.

- Sim – disse calmamente, e depois para Kagome. – Eu quero a sua ajuda.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou.

Rin o viu o brilho fluir dela para Inuyasha, como um rido de luz brilhante, crescente. Isso o inundou mais do que a névoa escura tinha rodeado Naraku, foi como uma cascata de diamantes até que seu corpo inteiro brilhava como o de Kagome.

Por um instante, Rin imaginou que podia ver o sangue dentro dele, como se estivesse em fusão, fluindo fora de cada veia, cada tubo capilar, curando tudo o que tocava. Então, o brilho se apagava em uma aura de ouro, encharcando a pele de Inuyasha. Sua camisa estava destruída, mas embaixo dela, a carne era lisa e firme. Rin, sentindo seus próprios olhos maravilhados, não podia resistir não tocar.

E sentiu como se fosse qualquer pele. As horríveis feridas tinham desaparecido.

Ela riu alto com grande entusiasmo e, depois olhou moderadamente.

- Kagome, Sango também...

O ser luminoso que era Kagome já estava se movendo pelo claro. Procurava por Sango no colo de Ayame.

- Olá, Kagome – disse quase normalmente, só que sua voz estava muito fraca.

Kagome se inclinou e a beijou.

O brilho fluiu de novo, abarcando Sango.

E quando se foi, Sango se colocava de pé com os dois pés.

Kagome fez o mesmo com Kouga que acordou confuso, mas em alerta. Ela beijou Ayame também, e Ayame parou de se agitar e se ajeitou.

E então ela foi para Sesshoumaru.

Ele ainda estava jazendo no chão onde tinha caído. Os fantasmas tinham passado por cima dele sem notá-lo. O brilho de Kagome o cobriu como asas, uma mão brilhante tocou seu peito.

Ela se inclinou e beijou a cabeça escura no chão.

Quando a luz brilhante desvaneceu, Sesshoumaru se sentou e balançou sua cabeça. Ele viu Kagome e ainda caído, cuidou de cada movimento para se por de pés. Ele não disse nada, só olhou como Kagome voltava para Inuyasha.

Ele estava com sua silhueta contra o fogo. Rin apenas tinha notado como o esplendor vermelho crescia de maneira quase como um eclipse de ouro em Kagome. Mas agora ela viu e sentiu uma emoção alarmada.

- Meu último presente – disse Kagome, e começou a chover.

Não era uma tempestade de trovões e relâmpagos, mas uma profunda paulatina chuva que encharcava tudo – Rin incluiu – e roçou o fogo. Isso era refrescante e bom, e parecia lavar o horror das últimas horas, limpando o claro de tudo que tinha acontecido. Rin inclinou seu rosto para cima, fechando os olhos, querendo esticar os braços e abraçá-la. Por fim, controlada, ela olhou de novo para Kagome.

Kagome estava olhando para Inuyasha, e não havia nenhum sorriso em seus lábios. A dor indescritível voltava a seu rosto.

- É meia-noite – disse. – Eu tenho que ir.

Rin soube naquele instante que o som da palavra "ir" não significava por um momento. "Ir" significava para sempre. Kagome ia para algum lugar onde nenhum transe ou sonho podia chegar.

E Inuyasha também sabia disso.

- Só mais alguns minutos – disse ele, alcançando-a.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Kagome, espere... Eu preciso dizer algo a você...

- Eu não posso! – pela primeira vez a serenidade de seu rosto luminoso se desfez, mostrando não só a tristeza gentil, mas o horrível pesar. – Inuyasha, eu não posso esperar. Eu sinto muito – era como se ela se jogasse para trás, se retirando para alguma dimensão que Rin não podia ver. Talvez o mesmo lugar que Honoria foi quando sua tarefa terminou, pensou Rin. Para ficar em paz.

Mas os olhos de Kagome não pareciam que ela estivesse em paz. Eles se fixaram em Inuyasha, e ela estendeu sua mão para ele, desesperadamente. Eles não se tocaram. Onde quer que fosse Kagome estava indo para muito longe.

- Kagome... Por favor! – era a voz com a que Inuyasha a tinha chamado em seu quarto. Como se seu coração estivesse se despedaçando.

- Inuyasha – chorou ela, lhe oferecendo ambas as mãos para ele agora. Mas ela estava diminuindo, desaparecendo. Rin sentia que um soluço crescia em seu próprio peito, fechando sua garganta. Isso não era justo. Tudo o que eles tinham desejado era estar juntos. E agora o prêmio de Kagome por ajudar a cidade e terminar a tarefa, seria se separar irrevogavelmente de Inuyasha. Isso não era justo.

- Inuyasha – Kagome chamou de novo, mas sua voz veio de uma longa distância. O brilho quase já tinha ido. Então, Rin olhou fixamente através das lágrimas desesperançosa, pestanejando.

Deixando o claro silenciosamente mais uma vez. Eles todos estavam indo, os fantasmas de Fell's Church que tinham caminhado durante a noite para que não se derramasse mais sangue. O espírito luminoso que os liderava tinham desaparecido sem rastro, e inclusive a lua e as estrelas foram cobertas por nuvens.

Rin soube que a água no rosto de Inuyasha não era a chuva que imóvel salpicando. Ele estava de pé, movendo o peito com esforço, olhando o último lugar onde o brilho de Kagome tinha sido visto. E toda a saudade e dor que Rin tinha vislumbrado em seu rosto algum tempo atrás, não era nada comparado ao que ela via agora.

- Isso não é justo – sussurrou ela. Então ela gritou para o céu, sem saber a quem estava se dirigindo. – Isso não é justo!

Inuyasha estava respirando cada vez mais rapidamente. Nesse momento ele levantou seu rosto, enraivado, mas não pela dor insuportável. Seus olhos estavam investigando as nuvens como se pudesse encontrar um último rastro de luz dourada, algum fragmento de luz. Ele não pôde. Rin viu o espasmo passar por ele, como a agonia de Naraku com a estaca. E o choro que explodiu dele foi à coisa mais terrível que ela já ouviu.

- Kagome!

**N/A: Oi gente estou quase chorando aqui depois de ter adaptado. O sesshy chegou na hora, mas depois não deu muito certo. Mas Kagome liderou muito bem o exército de fantasmas e curou os outros. E esse foi o maior cap. de toda a quadrilogia o último você vão gostar.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**O Naraku não agüentou muito não, fugiu e depois voltou.**

**Sim muitas expectativas!**

**Obrigada e para você também tenha um ótimo ano.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Também não exagere, a Ayame poderia ter feito tudo isso, mas ela merece uma chance.**

**Eu também estou feliz por ele ter voltado! **

**Agora deu para matar a saudade? :D**

**Um ótimo 2011!**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capitulo 16**

Rin nunca poderia se lembrar realmente como foram os próximos instantes. Ela ouviu o choro de Inuyasha que parecia tremer a terra embaixo dela. Ela viu Sesshoumaru indo até ele. E então ela viu o flash.

Um flash de raios como os de Naraku, mas não só azul-branco. Esse foi dourado. Era tão brilhante que Rin pensou que o sol havia explodido na frente de seus olhos. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer por vários segundos foi olhar o redemoinho de cores. E então ela viu alguma coisa no meio da clareira, perto da chaminé... Algo branco, da forma de um fantasma, mas era mais sólido. Algo pequeno e distinto tinha que ser alguma coisa, mas não o que seus olhos estavam dizendo ser.

Porque ela parecia ser uma menina nua tremendo no chão da floresta. Uma menina com cabelo negro.

Parecia Kagome.

Não a brilhante Kagome do mundo dos espíritos e nem a pálida linda menina inumana que tinha sido Kagome, a vampira. Era uma Kagome cuja pele cremosa foi ficando rosada sob a água da chuva.

Uma Kagome que olhou perplexa levantando a cabeça lentamente e olhando ao seu redor, como se todas as coisas familiares na clareira eram desconhecidas pra ela.

É uma ilusão. Ou é isso, ou eles lhe deram alguns minutos mais para dizer adeus. Rin disse a si mesma, mas ela mesma não podia acreditar.

- Rin? - disse uma voz incerta. Uma voz que não era como o soar do vento. Era uma voz de menina assustada.

Os joelhos de Rin cederam. Um sentimento selvagem foi crescendo dentro dela. Ela tentou afastá-lo, não ousaria sequer pensar nisso agora. Ela olhou para Kagome.

Kagome tocou a grama na frente dela. Hesitante primeiro e, então, mais e mais firme, veloz e mais veloz. Ela pegou uma folha entre os dedos parecendo desajeitada, e a deixou cair no chão. E a pegou novamente. Ela agarrou um punhado de folhas molhadas, segurando-as, cheirando-as. Ela olhou para Rin, e deixou as folhas se espalharem pro alto.

Por um momento, elas estavam ajoelhadas e olhando uma para outra numa distância de alguns metros. Em seguida, tremendo, Rin estendeu sua mão. Ela não conseguia respirar. O sentimento foi crescendo e crescendo.

Kagome ergueu sua mão em direção a Rin. Seus dedos a tocaram.

Dedos reais. No mundo real. Onde ambas estavam.

Rin deu uma espécie de grito e se atirou pra cima de Kagome.

Em um minuto ela estava em um frenesi, com selvageria, desacreditando no encanto. E Kagome era sólida. Ela estava molhada por causa da chuva e ela estava tremendo e as mãos de Rin não a atravessaram. Pedaços de folhas umedecidas e pisadas do chão estavam pregados no cabelo de Kagome.

- Você está aqui. - ela chorou. - Eu posso te tocar Kagome!

Kagome arfou de volta, - Eu posso te tocar, eu estou aqui! - Ela agarrou as folhas novamente. - Posso tocar o chão!

- Eu posso te ver tocando! - Elas poderiam ter ficado assim indefinidamente, mas Sango interrompeu. Ela estava a poucos passos de distância, olhando, seus olhos escuros enormes, seu rosto branco. Ela fez um som abafado.

- Sango! - Kagome virou-se para ela e jogou fora o punhado de folhas. Ela abriu seus braços.

Sango, que tinha sido capaz de cobrir o corpo de Kagome quando encontrado no rio, quando Kagome tinha aparecido em sua janela como um vampiro,e quando Kagome tinha materializado na clareira como um anjo, ela apenas ficou lá, tremendo. Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Sango, ela é sólida! Você pode tocá-la! Viu? - Rin tocou Kagome novamente alegremente.

Sango não se moveu. Ela sussurrou: - É impossível-

- É verdade! Viu? É verdade! - Rin estava ficando histérica. Ela sabia que estava, mas ela não se importava. Se alguém tinha o direito de ficar histérica era ela. - É verdade, é verdade. - ela gritou. - Sango, venha ver.

Sango, que ficou olhando Kagome por todo esse tempo, fez outro som abafado. Então, com um movimento, ela se jogou sobre Kagome. Ela a tocou, descobrindo que sua mão encontrava resistência na carnalidade dela. Ela olhou para o rosto de Kagome. E então ela explodiu em lágrimas incontroláveis.

Ela chorou e chorou, com sua cabeça nos ombros nus de Kagome.

Rin abraçou ambas, feliz.

- Vocês não acham melhor colocar alguma roupa nela? - disse uma voz, e Rin olhou até ver Ayame tirando seu vestido. Ayame estava bastante calma, em seguida já estava colocando seu poliéster bege, como se fizesse isso o tempo todo. Não era imaginação, Rin pensou novamente, mas sem malícia. Obviamente, havia momentos em que a imaginação não era uma vantagem.

Sango e Rin colocaram o vestido longo pela cabeça de Kagome. Ela parecia pequena dentro dele, molhada e de alguma forma não natural, como se ela não fosse para não se vestir mais. Mas era alguma proteção dos elementos, de qualquer forma.

Então Kagome sussurrou: - Inuyasha.

Ela se virou. Ele estava lá, com Kouga, Sesshoumaru, um pouco além delas. Ele estava apenas a observando. Como se não só a sua respiração, mas a sua vida estava segura, esperando.

Kagome se levantou e deu um passo cambaleante até ele, e depois outro e outro. Magra e frágil dentro daquele vestido recém-emprestado, ela oscilou e foi até ele. Como a pequena sereia aprendendo a usar as pernas, Rin pensou.

Ele a deixou caminhar quase todo o caminho, apenas a olhando, antes de correr para ela. Eles acabaram em uma corrida, depois caíram no chão juntos, braços fechados em torno de si, se apertando o mais forte que podiam. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra.

Kagome pôs a cabeça para trás para olhar Inuyasha, e ele colocou suas mãos entre seu rosto, apenas contemplando sua volta. Kagome riu em voz alta de pura alegria, abrindo e fechando seus dedos e olhando para eles em agrado e depois os enterrou no cabelo de Inuyasha. Então eles se beijaram.

Rin os assistiu, sentindo algo como uma alegria inebriante, em lágrimas. Sua garganta doeu, mas suas lágrimas eram doces não era o salgado de lágrimas de dor, e ela ainda estava sorrindo. Ela estava suja, ela estava encharcada,mas ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz em sua vida. Ela se sentia como quem queria dançar e cantar e fazer todos os tipos de coisas malucas.

Algum tempo depois Kagome olhou sobre Inuyasha para todos, seu rosto quase tão brilhante como quando ela flutuou sobre clareira como se fosse um anjo. Brilhando como se fosse à luz de uma estrela. Ninguém nunca mais vai chamá-la de Princesa do Gelo de novo, Rin pensou.

- Meus amigos. - disse Kagome. Foi tudo que ela disse, mas era o bastante, soluçou e estendeu uma mão para eles. Eles estavam ao seu redor, e em um segundo, como se fosse um enxame em cima dela, tentando abraçá-la todos de uma vez. Até Ayame.

- Kagome. - Ayame disse: - Eu sinto muito...

- Isso é passado agora. - disse Kagome, e a abraçou livremente como qualquer outra pessoa. Então ela segurou uma mão morena robusta e brevemente ela tocou a sua bochecha.

- Kouga. - disse ela, e ele sorriu para ela, com os olhos azuis piscina. Mas não com a raiva em vê-la nos braços de Inuyasha, Rin pensou. Só agora o rosto de Kouga expressou felicidade.

Uma sombra caiu sobre o pequeno grupo, vindo entre eles e o luar. Kagome olhou para cima, e levantou a sua mão novamente.

- Sesshoumaru. - disse ela.

À clara luz, o brilho de amor em seu rosto era irresistível. Ou deveria ter sido irresistível, Rin pensou. Mas Sesshoumaru parou perante eles, olhos negros profundos e insondáveis como sempre. Nenhuma das luzes de estrelas que brilhou em Kagome se refletiu de volta nele. Inuyasha olhou para ele com medo, com o brilho doloroso de Kagome, o brilho dourado. Então, num olhar distante, ele segurou sua mão, resistindo.

Sesshoumaru continuou olhando eles abaixo, duas mãos abertas, assustado, oferecendo sua mão em silêncio. A oferta de ligação, calor, humanidade. Em seu rosto não havia nada, e ele estava completamente imóvel.

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru. - Kouga disse suavemente. Rin olhou para ele rapidamente, e viu que os seus olhos azuis eram intentos como se ele olhasse para a sombra do rosto de um caçador.

Sesshoumaru falou sem se mover.

- Eu não sou como vocês.

- Você não é tão diferente de nós como você pensa. - disse Kouga. – Veja, - ele acrescentou uma estranha nota de desafio na voz dele, - eu sei que você matou o Sr. Tanner em autodefesa, porque você me contou. E eu sei que você não veio aqui para Fell´s Church porque Rin jogou um encanto em você aqui, porque eu selecionei os cabelos e eu não cometi nenhum erro. Você é mais como nós do que quer admitir, Sesshoumaru. A única coisa que eu não entendi é por que você não foi a casa de Kaguya para ajudá-la.

Sesshoumaru assentiu, quase automaticamente: - Porque não fui convidado!

Rin recordou. Ela do lado de fora da casa de Kaguya, Sesshoumaru do lado dela. A voz de Inuyasha: Kaguya me convidou pra entrar, mas o único que não tinha sido convidado foi o Sesshoumaru.

- Mas como Naraku entrou, então-? - ela começou, seguindo seus próprios pensamentos.

- Aquele era trabalho de Bankotsu, tenho certeza. - disse Sesshoumaru elegantemente. - O que Naraku fez em troca para Bankotsu era aprender como recuperar o seu patrimônio. E ele deve ter convidado Naraku antes de nós começarmos a vigiar a casa, provavelmente antes de Inuyasha e eu virmos para Fell´s Church. Naraku estava bem preparado. Naquela noite ele estava na casa e a menina estava morta antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que você não chamou Inuyasha? - Kouga disse. Não havia nenhuma acusação em sua voz. Era uma pergunta simples.

- Porque não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito! Eu sabia que era ele logo que eu vi. Um ancião. O que Inuyasha podia ter feito lá era ter morrido e a garota já tinha morrido, de qualquer maneira.

Rin ouviu a frieza em sua voz, e quando Sesshoumaru se virou para Inuyasha e Kagome, seu rosto tinha endurecido. Era como se alguma decisão tivesse sido feita.

- Como você vê, eu não sou como vocês. - disse ele.

- Não importa. - Inuyasha ainda não tinha retirado sua mão. Nem Kagome.

- E, às vezes, os caras bons ganham. - disse Kouga calmamente, animadoramente.

- Sesshoumaru- Rin começou. Lentamente, quase relutantemente, ele se virou na direção dela. Ela estava pensando no momento em que eles estavam ajoelhados sobre Inuyasha e ele parecia tão jovem. Era apenas Sesshoumaru e Rin na borda do mundo.

Ela pensou, por apenas um instante, que ela havia visto estrelas em seus olhos negros. E ela podia sentir neles uma comoção de sentimentos como saudade , confusão , medo e raiva todos misturados. Mas depois tudo foi polido e seus escudos voltaram a proteger de novo e os sentidos psíquicos de Rin não lhe dizendo nada. E aqueles olhos negros eram simplesmente opacos.

Ele se voltou para o casal no chão. Então ele retirou o seu casaco e ficou por trás de Kagome. Ele colocou a jaqueta nos ombros de Kagome, sem tocá-la.

- É uma noite fria. - disse ele. Os olhos de Inuyasha ficaram paralisados no momento em que ele resolveu colocar a jaqueta preta ao redor dela.

E então ele virou-se para andar na escuridão entre os carvalhos. Em um instante, Rin ouviu o bater de asas.

Inuyasha e Kagome silenciosamente se deram as mãos novamente, e Kagome baixou a cabeça dourada no ombro de Inuyasha. Sobre o cabelo dela os olhos verdes de Inuyasha estavam voltados para o canteiro da noite em que seu irmão tinha desaparecido.

Rin balançou a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta. Algo tocou seu braço e ela olhou para Kouga. Mesmo encharcado, ainda coberto de pedaços de musgo e samambaias, era uma bela vista. Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo sua admiração e alegria voltar. Uma excitação irritada lhe ocorreu quando ela pensou sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

Sango e Ayame estavam sorrindo também, e num impulsivo Rin pegou as mãos de Kouga e o girou como numa dança. No meio da clareira chutavam as folhas molhadas e riam. Eles estavam vivos, e eram jovens, e isto foi o solstício de verão.

- Você queria todas nós juntas novamente! - Rin gritou para Ayame, e puxou a garota escandalizada para a dança. Sango, com a sua dignidade esquecida, se juntou a eles também.

E por um longo tempo na clareira só havia alegria.

_21 junho, 7:30 Solstício de Verão _

_Querido Diário, _

_Ah, é tudo muito difícil de explicar e você não iria acreditar, de qualquer jeito. Eu vou para a cama._

FIM.

**N/A: Quando estava adaptando eu quase chorei com o último capítulo, mas eu tenho uma pequena notícia para vocês. Além da nova trilogia, O Retorno, que ela lançou e agora a L. J. Smith estará escrevendo a mais nova trilogia: The Vampire Diaries: The Hunters.**

**Mas eu estou pensando em postar a adaptação de O Retorno, mas eu achei uns contos de alguns personagens e vou postar para vocês. Bem até a próxima postagem.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Eu não quero nem imaginar para onde eles o levaram!**

**Esse foi mais para chorar.**

**A Kagome é forte! E ainda bem que ela pode voltar.**

**Já respondi essa pergunta. ;)**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Agora não vai, mas ter o eco.**

**Nisso todo mundo concorda com a Rin; não é justo! Isso eu não sei o que ela fez, mas não faz sentido ela ter feito tudo isso.**

**Foi emocionante tudo que aconteceu realmente vai ficar saudades.**


End file.
